Harry Potter and the Unborn Chance
by EverlastingTears
Summary: AU When someone that Harry trusts hurt him in the worst way, what will be the repercussions? Will his whole world fall apart, or will forgotten truths be remembered? And who can he trust now? Who can he turn to? MM Mpreg, Evil Dumbledore
1. Ch 1 The Heart of the Matter

Sadly, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Though I really wish he did. He does, however, belong to the ever talented J K Rowling. Though, I think I spelled her name wrong. Anyways, I think she did us all a great favor literally by giving Harry Potter to the world. And I'll shut up now.

(New Summary: Our entire beings are made up by memories. The events that make up the span of our lives. A memory can never be deleted, but it can be modified. What would you do if you suddenly found that everything you had ever known was a lie? One single action over the summer rips apart everything in Harry's life and has far reaching ramifications. Will it also bring the truth? MPreg

Chapter One – The Heart of the Matter

The dull thud on the stairs caused Dudley Dursley to open his eyes groggily. Grumbling under his breath he stumbled out of bed and over to the door. One of the few things he had inherited from his mother was his penchant for nosiness, and he had to know what was going on. Maybe Potter was into something. He cracked the door open slightly and then his eyes rounded, all sleepiness forgotten. "What the hell!"

* * *

A soft, hesitant knock on the potions door caused Severus Snape to look up. He had never heard that knock before. Albus always knocked with some sort of God forsaken Muggle beat, Draco with a loud confidence, and Hagrid with a fierceness that threatened to break the door. No one else ever came uninvited. It was only a couple hours past the Welcoming Feast, surely nothing horrible had happened yet? Briefly he debated on whether or not to allow the person admittance, but decided that he might get some fun out of it anyways. "Enter."

The door swung open slowly, and to his utter shock there stood Harry Bloody Potter. The boy had his head downcast, and his hair fell forward, obscuring his face from view. Well, really he wasn't a boy anymore. This was his last year as a student, but he would be teaching the DADA, however the Hell Albus decided that was anyone's guess. Severus eyes narrowed dangerously. "I thought I told you, I didn't want to see you in my class rooms ever again?" It was true. He had said that, two years ago. Not that it had done any good. The boy was still in his potions class, but other than that Potter had never come back.

He flinched slightly at Snape's tone, but remained where he stood in the doorway, his gaze on the floor, and leaning slightly against the doorway. "Please, sir… I… need your help, please?"

Severus stared in surprise at the boy and then his eyes narrowed again. "Come in and sit unless you wish for everyone to hear us, stupid child."

Harry nodded and stepped away from the door slightly, closing it behind him. He sat down gingerly in the first seat he came to, and Severus arched an eyebrow. If he didn't know better he'd say that Potter was scared by the way he was acting. But, Harry Potter had never shown such behavior towards his professor before. It was mind-boggling. "Well? Are you going to tell me or do I need to start guessing?"

"I…" He started but then stopped and took a deep breath as though stealing himself. "I need to know something about potions sir, and you're the only one I could go to."

"There are a great many things you need to know about potions." Severus snarled. Why was this boy here, bugging him? If this wasn't important… The rapid rush of words caused him to blink and glare at the boy. He hadn't been able to make out a word of that it was so low, garbled, and hurried. "Care to repeat yourself?"

"I said… I need to know if, if th-there's a potion to, to change the parentage of a child before it's born."

Okay, Severus was not expecting that question. "Why, Potter, been fooling around and don't want the girl's child?"

"That's not it sir…"

"Then please explain."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't." He got up, stretching his shoulders and turned to leave. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." It was after he turned away from the Professor that he heaved a small sigh that might have very well gone unnoticed. But as he left he did one very small thing that grabbed his professor's attention. He was just walking out the door when he unconsciously placed his hand over his stomach and rubbed in small soothing circles. What Severus didn't see, was the falling tear.

* * *

"Potter, stay after class."

Harry froze, his eyes going wide even as he nodded. He had known that was coming. He'd nearly fallen asleep during Snape's lecture. The class filtered out slowly, Ron and Hermione both giving Harry sympathetic looks. Harry was staring at the floor again, and no one seemed to be noticing that he was withdrawing. It had been a week since the students had returned, and during that week Severus had been watching. He had watched as Harry withdrew repeatedly from his friends, seeking solitude from the hustle and bustle of student life. Potter's rooms had become a refuge, though Severus had caught him once or twice in the astronomy tower, staring out at the quidditch field.

"Sit at the front, Potter, so I can see you better." Harry moved up with out protest, his eyes ever focused on the dirty floor. "Look at me, Potter."

"I can't."

"Like you couldn't explain what you were asking me for?" No response. Severus sighed and did something he never thought he'd be doing. He sat down next to Harry, and Harry flinched away slightly. "Tell me why you need to know." Harry shook his head, but Severus roughly caught his chin and forced his gaze to his. "Tell me, Mr. Potter."

"I can't."

Severus took the time to slowly appraise Potter's appearance, and what he saw was not reassuring. The once sparkling eyes were slightly dull with shame and guilt and large dark bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. He didn't comment on it and he pushed away from the boy and coolly moved around the desk, leaning over a potion he'd been working on throughout the class. He bottled some of it before turning back to Harry, watching as the boy squirmed in his seat.

Severus paused, carefully thinking about how to do this, if he approached it directly Potter would run and deny everything. "The answer is yes. There is a potion that can change the parentage. There's a problem though, to use the potion before the child's birth can possibly kill the unborn. It's best to wait until at least a week after the birth before administering it. For whom are you asking this?"

Harry's mind produced a likely alibi, momentarily relieved to know that there was at least something he could do. "A friend."

"Does your friend attend this school?"

"If she did then teachers would already know, wouldn't they? After all, Headmaster Dumbledore knows everything that goes on here, and would do anything to help her. He would have probably come to you himself."

"Why does she not have the child terminated?"

He watched absolutely fascinated as a dark flush appeared on Harry's skin and his eyes iced over. "She doesn't want to lose the baby. In fact she very much wants to have him or her, she just doesn't want the baby's father to be a rapist."

Black eyes locked with shuttered emerald for a moment and then slightly cool fingers pressed a small vial into a numb and cold hand. "Tell her to take this. It will at least help with the morning sickness. If she wishes to still change the baby's parentage you can come back and tell me later. I'll be asking you to stay after each class to give you her potion."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go, Potter."

"Thank you, sir," and as he left he once more placed his hand over his stomach, not sure whether to be happy that there was a way to change the parentage or upset that it couldn't be done before the child was born.

He made it back to his rooms, Dumbledore had decided that since Harry was teaching Defense he should have a private living arrangement so that the other students wouldn't have constant contact with him, and collapsed on his bed with a weary sigh where he immediately took down the concealing charm. He rubbed his hand slowly over the slight beginnings of a bulge, easing both the child and himself to sleep.

When he woke it was time for supper, and he made his way begrudgingly to the Great Hall. He sat at the head of Gryffindor table, Ron on one side and Hermione across from him. Neville was sitting next to Ginny, whispering playfully in her ear, causing her to giggle and Ron to give him murderous looks. Harry carefully picked at his food, only eating partial amounts. His stomach started to rebel as Ron tried to pass him a rather large portion of pork chop.

"Mate, what's wrong with you? You've hardly eaten anything since we got back, and quite frankly you look like Hell."

"It's just taking me awhile to recover from another fun filled summer at the Dursley's." That answer satisfied Ron immediately, as it was no secret that Harry's treatment at the Dursley's was at best unsatisfactory. But then, it could have been worse to. They hadn't severely hurt him in years, and they'd never – NO! Best not to think about it.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I need to go check my lesson plans. I'll see you guys later." He got up and walked out; ignoring the odd looks he was receiving. He wasn't exactly lying when he said he had to do lessons plans, he did, he just hadn't planned on doing them that night. He sighed when he got back to his rooms and sank gratefully into a leather recliner before accioing his lesson books to him.

His eyes were closed, the books fallen in the floor, and the concealing spell once more gone when Crookshanks came prowling into the room and settled himself on Harry's lap, his head lightly resting against Harry's stomach.

The rooms were dark when Harry suddenly jerked awake with a cry a couple hours later. "No!" The only answer he got was a meow and he looked down, surprised to see Crookshanks on his lap. He blinked and then lifted the cat, placing him on the floor as he got up and headed to his bed. He settled in, curling comfortably under the covers, when there was another mreow and Crookshanks again joined him. Harry couldn't help but to chuckle. "I suppose you're staying then?" The cat purred and settled in against him.

It was the sound of knocking that dragged Harry slowly from the soundest sleep he'd had in weeks. He groaned, mumbled the concealing charms, and stumbled his way to the door where he found Hermione peering in at him. "Harry, are you all right? You didn't come to breakfast and I thought it odd. Were you still in bed? Why is my cat in your rooms?"

"He decided I made a good mattress, I think. I didn't come to breakfast because I was sleeping, Hermione. I would really like to go back to it if I can."

"Harry, it's the first Saturday of the school term and you want to sleep!"

"Yes. I'm tired, 'Mione. I haven't had a descent nights sleep in a long time, let me catch up on it, please!"

"Nope, sorry, you're coming out with us today "

"Hermione, no! I don't want to and I don't feel like it. Please just leave me alone. I still have my lesson plans to finish."

"You are coming outside and you are going to enjoy it. So stop fighting or I'll use the petrificus totalus curse on you." Harry seemed to pale, but before he could respond someone else did.

"Miss Granger, kindly stop harassing the staff. Besides, I need to borrow Mr. Potter for an… experiment."

Hermione said nothing else. She scurried away from them as though she'd been burned.

Harry blinked and leaned against his doorframe weakly, looking up at his professor, or would it be colleague now? "An experiment, sir?"

"I've completed it now. All I wanted to know was how long it would take for her Gryffindor courage to fade."

Harry would have smirked had his world not been threatening to go black. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I think I need to get back to my bed." Harry didn't wait for a response but turned away, quietly shutting the portrait door. He had only taken a step when his world tilted and went black. He landed with a muffled thump on the carpeted floor.

On the other side of the door Snape paused, listening for another sound. When none came he gave a long-suffering sigh, and entered through the portrait. Potter was lying pale on the floor, his eyes flickering slightly as he tried to pull himself out of the dark that was so welcoming.

Severus lifted him easily into his arms, settling the boy's very slight weight against his chest as he carried him through to the bedroom. Had it not been for his suspicions, he would have simply dropped the boy and left. That's what he told himself anyways. Instead, he gently placed Potter down on the bed and watched as the boy gave up trying to fight against the oblivion, and as he slid into a complete state of unconsciousness the concealment charms lifted. Severus no longer had to be suspicious, because now he could plainly see the truth. The slight swelling in Potter's stomach was all the evidence he needed. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to take some delicate maneuvering, and he was so not good at delicate.

The fact that there was a swelling though gave Severus a better time line. Potter had to be at least three months, which meant the attack would have happened not long after last term. It was a start.


	2. Ch 2 Truths & Teaching

Thanks to SemmaFan, Danniegirl85, RoughIslandSunrise, ConstanceNicholson for reviewing. It helps a lot to know that someone's actually reading what I right, and that they are enjoying it. As to who the other father is, well, it wouldn't be very fun if I just told now would it? Also, if I make a mistake with spelling or you see something I could do better, please feel free to do so. Just be gentle please O.O

Also, this chapter sounds slightly awkward and is longer because I decided chapters 2 and 3 worked better as one chapter, and for some reason this chapter still seems kinda blah to me.

(Grrrr, my word check has been driving me crazy. Is uneasier even a word? I'm not sure. It tells me to use that instead of more uneasy, which it sounds better than more uneasy, but then when I change it, it tells me to change it back! GAAAAAA!)

Chapter 2 – Truths and Teaching

Harry woke slowly the next morning. The first thing he was aware of was the purring next to his head. "Are you still here Crookshanks?" Mreow. Harry chuckled, reaching up to stroke the cat's fur. The second thing he became aware of was that he was in his bed. However, there was no evil Potions' Master lurking over him, so that eased his sudden fear of discovery.

He sat up gingerly, and the room swayed a little, though not nearly as badly as before. "Dobby?"

There was a loud crack and the green-eyed elf attached himself briefly to Harry's neck. "Mister Harry Potter sir! How can Dobby be serving yous sir?"

"I was wondering if you could bring me something to eat, Dobby."

"Oh, yes sir! Is there anything that sir would be wanting?"

"Um, how about a bowl of chicken soup and a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" There was another crack and Dobby vanished from sight as Harry stood up and made his way carefully into the den, Crookshanks at his heels.

"What's with you, Crooks? Why are you following me, hm? Don't you have mice to harass?" His response came when Crookshanks lay down and curled up on his feet. "Guess not."

He was just lifting his lesson plans, again, when Dobby reappeared. "Mister Harry Potter's food sir."

"Thank you, Dobby."

The house elf nodded and disappeared, just not without attaching himself to Harry again. It was several minutes before he began to force some of the food down. It smelled and tasted delicious, he just knew better than to trust it to stay in his stomach. He managed half the soup and a fourth of his sandwich and that was more than he'd had at one time in about three months. He rubbed his hand over his stomach again; softly humming an old lullaby he'd once heard Aunt Petunia singing to Dudley.

The weekend passed slowly, with Harry sleeping when he could, but more often than not waking up with a tortured cry. Ron dropped by twice with sweets from Honey Dukes, and a few pranks. By the time Monday arrived he was more than glad to return to his slightly over full schedule. He was tired and achy, but he ignored it as he made his way down to the dungeons. Potions first thing in the morning. What could they have been thinking? Truly, Harry didn't know whom it was worse on, the students or Professor Snape. Neither was in a particularly good mood at 7 in the morning.

He sighed when he realized that he was the first one there. Not even Snape was there yet, thankfully. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of that man. He slid into a chair in the very back of the class and pulled out his Potion's homework, carefully going over it for errors.

"Using your newest status to escape doing homework I see Potter."

Harry jumped, nearly falling off his seat. Apparently while he'd been checking his work the esteemed bat himself had decided to drop in. "No, sir. I was just going over it to make sure I had it right."

"Oh, well, if you were just going over it then I'm sure you won't mind if I go ahead and take it then?" He snapped the scroll from Harry's fingers just as the rest of the class walked in, looking even uneasier than usual having been able to hear the exchange from outside.

"Go ahead. As I said, it's already done." Snape just sneered as Ron and Hermione came over to Harry's table. Ron sat beside him, but Hermione took Ron's other side, causing Harry to lift an eyebrow slightly.

"She's just miffed mate. She has been since Saturday."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I was not feeling well."

"Didn't mean you had to get Professor Snape to help you out!"

Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't! I can't help what the man does by himself! He wouldn't willingly help me if I was dying in front of him!" Which was exactly why he hadn't told Snape the truth about the pregnancy. He was sure that if he knew he would refuse to help, and he couldn't afford that. Snape was his only hope.

"Whatever, Harry. Just don't talk to me, it's obvious that you don't value my friendship." Her reply was, well, there was no other word for it, snooty.

Ron was staring at her in disbelieve. "Look 'Mione, just because Terry dumped you –"

"If our golden trio is quite through discussing their love life's we'll begin our class." Snape's snarky voice interrupted. Ron flushed red, Hermione glared, but Harry just turned his attention to his book.

"Today we will be brewing the anti cruciatus potion. I'm sure even you idiots can figure out what it's for. Instructions are on the board. Begin."

Harry was the first to move, getting up and retrieving the necessary ingredients. The class passed in complete silence. Harry was just about to ask how they were going to get Phoenix tears when Fawkes appeared… right on Harry's shoulder. The bird trilled his song happily, nuzzling Harry's cheek as he cried three pearly tears into the cauldron. Harry couldn't help the smile that edged his lips as he trailed his fingers over Fawkes' feathers. "You shouldn't get comfortable. The other's will need you soon enough." Fawkes trilled again but didn't move from his perch on Harry's shoulder until another student needed him.

"Mr. Potter, kindly stop showing off with the Headmaster's bird."

"I'm not showing off sir. I have no say over what Fawkes does. It's his own actions." It didn't occur to him that he'd just stated the same thing about Fawkes as he had earlier about Snape. Fawkes had returned to Harry's shoulder after giving each student some of his precious tears. Though, he hadn't stayed there. He was settled rather contently on Harry's lap with his head resting against Harry's stomach, much the same as Crookshanks had done.

He absently stroked the bird's feathers, ignoring the way that everyone else was staring at him. Fawkes trilled his song again, and Harry had the distinct impression that the bird knew his secret and was in a way, singing a lullaby. Snape growled something, but could find no way to take points, because the boy was right. Fawkes had a mind of his own. "Bottle your potions. They should all be finished and sufficiently cooled by now. Potter, detention right after this class." Harry was suddenly glad that Potions was his only scheduled class for the day. Tomorrow he would be teaching all day, and again, Professor Dumbledore had decided how best to manipulate the time frame.

Once more all of his classmates filtered out, but Harry remained, with Fawkes still resting on his lap. The door snapped shut and Snape turned his attention full on Harry. "Well? What has your friend decided?"

"She still wishes to change the parentage. She is however willing to wait until after the child is born." He hesitated. "Are you certain there is no way to do it before hand that is not risky?"

"I can contact some other people if you wish, and see what they know, but I doubt if they come back with anything. Also, Mr. Potter," here his black eyes fixed narrowly on Harry's face, "you might want to tell your friend to use a concealing charm that does not fade if she should lose consciousness."

Harry's face drained of every single presence of color. Snape's words hit hard, because Harry read between them. _He knows. God above help me, but Snape knows!_ Panic began to overwhelm him. His breathing became shallow, his eyes wide and unfocused; his body trembling. He stumbled up, and his chair tipped over as Fawkes took flight. He took an unsteady step back, and then another. He swallowed, and the sound was audible. He didn't even notice that Snape was speaking, although he was aware of the odd echoing sounds around him. His vision tunneled out, and Harry did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

"Potter!" Snape's yell went unheard as Harry fled, his footsteps echoing eerily with each new slap against the stone.

* * *

"Potter! Potter can you hear me? Potter?" Severus' voice had started out hard, but now softened as he looked at the pale savior in front of him. He was trembling, and Fawkes was staring between the two, his sharp eyes looking almost accusingly at Severus. He carefully took a step forward, moving to lay his hand on Potter's shoulder to gain his attention, but the next moment Potter leapt to his feet and bolted.

Severus stared out the door in shock, and Fawkes, if it was possible, sighed before settling onto his shoulder. Severus absently stroked his wings. "Might as well go contact my friends, eh Fawkes?"

Fawkes trilled in reply, tucking his head under Severus's.

* * *

He glared as hestared broodingly into the fire. "I don't know. All that I do know is that it's obvious he hasn't told anyone and he's desperate to change the other father."

"Not even Dumbledore?" Severus shook his head and the head in the fire sighed. "I honestly don't know then. It's very odd of Mr. Potter to not go running to Dumbledore."

"Well, no, it's not. Mr. Potter hasn't trusted Dumbledore since the end of fifth year. Apparently the Headmaster was keeping secrets that were rather important. It seems to have increased this year though."

The other man rubbed at his eyes almost tiredly. "I'll see what I can find. Maybe there's a spell instead of a potion. I know you don't have time to dig into this, but I might be able to find something."

"Thank you. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that whatever is truly going on is highly important to the upcoming war."

The head nodded. "Get some rest Severus. You need it." The head vanished.

Severus apparently took the words to heart, because moments later he was asleep on top of his bed, his clothes still on.

* * *

Harry wanted nothing more than to hide in his rooms. He didn't want to see Professor Snape today. He didn't think he would ever be able to face that man again. He didn't want to risk what would happen, because he knew that Snape would make him go to Dumbledore. He couldn't hide though. He had students to teach. It was his responsibility to teach them to protect themselves, and it was a job he was taking very seriously. After the past summer, he knew very well why Moody preached constant vigilance.

He forced his way from his rooms and when he entered glared at the Head table before taking the seat next to Hagrid. It was another of Dumbledore's requirements. If the table had an extra seat then Harry was to sit there that day. He hated Dumbledore's requirements and yet he could do nothing lest the old man grow suspicious. He sighed and let his head drop into his hands slightly before muttering, "Eggs and toast," to his plate. He had barely managed to start forcing down the first few bites before the potions master swept in and settled beside him. No words were uttered and Harry just barely relaxed.

* * *

"All right, class, I know that this is your first day of having me as your teacher so I want to start by just getting to know each other okay?" The first years gawked at him and Harry wanted so badly to chuckle. "Trust is extremely important. If you don't trust me, then I can't help you, so I'd like for each of you to learn to trust me, and the first step in that process is to learn about each other, okay?" A few people nodded. "Good, good then." He looked over the list of students and nodded slightly. "Miss Bulstrode, how about you first? Give us your full name, tell us about your family, and then tell us some about you okay? Stand up when you speak so that everyone knows whom you are."

The girl was small, very petite with large soulful brown eyes. She was also very shy. She stood slowly, and mumbled to the ground. Harry smiled kindly at the girl as he halted her and instructed her to do it again, but to face towards her classmates and look up. She took a deep breath before doing as told. "My name is Ambrosia Catherine Bulstrode. My mum and da are Kevin and Leah Bulstrode." She seemed to stop and was wavering on whether or not to sit back down.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Ambrosia?"

"I have an older sister, Millicent who goes to school here. She's a seventh year, and I'm in Slytherin like her." Her eyes lit up and Harry smiled. She spoke softly, and calmly, a Slytherin trait for sure, but the light in her eyes showed how much her sister meant to her. It was very obvious that Ambrosia Bulstrode heavily adored her big sister. Harry made a note to talk to Millicent later. If she attacked him then oh well.

"What about you, Ambrosia? Tell us something else about you? Is there anything you like to do?"

"I love to ride horses with Milli, and… and I draw. I love drawing the horses almost as much as riding." Her cheeks were pink now and Harry smiled as he let her sit back down.

"What about you, Mr. Finnegan?" Seamus' little brother had just started, and Harry found himself wondering if this boy was anything like the older Finnegan. Apparently, he was.

Little Tyler Finnegan hopped to his feet and looked around with a broad impish grin on his lips. "My name is Tyler Hilton Finnegan, my mum and dad are Laurin and Dave. Mum's a witch but Dad's a Muggle. I have a brother in seventh year, Seamus Finnegan, and two sisters both younger than I am. Mum's a healer and Da's a doctor in the Muggle world, so they compare different techniques all the time. I like flying and chasing my sisters and swimming in the river out back of our house."

The questioning went on for most of the class, Harry gently encouraging the shyer students as he had with Ambrosia. It was almost the end of class when Tyler raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Finnegan?"

"Well, you know about us now, but what about you?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"I would imagine you know all about me, Mr. Finnegan, but if you want you may ask some questions."

"How are you a teacher? My brother says you're a student the same year as he is."

Harry actually smiled at that. "I am both. This is my last year here as a student, but because I've already learned everything that Hogwart's had to offer in Defense, Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would be willing to teach the class."

Elizabeth McGinan tilted her head. "Everyone knows that your parents died, but who did you live with then?"

"My aunt and uncle took me in and raised me."

"Were they nice?"

The question threw Harry for a minute but then he forced a smile and nodded. "Yes. They were very nice. They had to be to take me in after all, instead of sending me off."

"Do you miss them?" This came from Ambrosia, and Harry found he couldn't bring himself to quite meet the little girl's eyes.

"I will always miss my parents. I never really got to know them, and maybe that's what hurts the most." He glanced at his watch. "Only a few minutes left. You can go ahead and leave." They looked rather surprised but then bounded up out of their chairs and were out the door talking and laughing. Harry smiled waveringly and collapsed back into his chair.

Only a few moments after the end of class bell had rung, Ron's familiar head popped around the door. "Tired, mate?"

"A bit. I'll live though. Still have loads more classes to teach." He stretched slightly. "Who do I have next anyways?"

"Seventh years."

"Err… all together?"

"All the houses are mixed, yeah, but Dumbledore also split it in half, so you'll have to classes of all four houses. I think the second class comes in right after the first leaves."

Harry groaned, and began rubbing his stomach below the desk, as much to soothe the baby as himself. It was going to be a long day.

Long day, indeed, thought Harry as he collapsed into the chair next to the fire. Ron looked over at him and chuckled. "Look at it this way mate, at least tomorrow you just get to be a student."

"Thank the stars," came the muffled reply from Harry who had now curled up in his chair and had his head against the armrest, his eyes only half open. Ron sat up a chessboard and pulled it over in front of his friend.

"You sure you're okay, mate?"

"Just tired. I didn't know teaching could be so exhausting. First years aren't that bad, but the Slytherins and Gryffindors are already mimicking the older housemates, and six and seventh years aren't too bad either, they're at least half mature. Or smart enough to keep their fights out of the classroom at least. The rest are horrid monsters though! Especially some of the third years. I caught some of them, 3 Gryffs, 1 Ravenclaw, and 3 Hufflepuffs ganging up on a Slytherin first year. I nearly lost it."

Ron sighed and sank back into his own chair. "I know. It's getting to be all the prefects can do to keep the other students away from the Slytherins, and I hate to say it, but some of our housemates are the worst for doing it, Harry. Rivalry is one thing, it really is, so long as it's a healthy rivalry like at Quidditch, but this is getting out of hand. The worst part is that I know I used to be just as bad."

"We were never that bad, Ron. We never set up traps to hurt them."

"True." Ron shook his head sadly and gestured at the board. "C'mon. It's been awhile since we've had a good match."

Harry snorted. "You're matches against me are never good. I'm pathetic at this and you know it."

"Not as much as you used to be. You've gotten loads better actually."

Harry just snorted again, but sat up a bit more and trained his eyes on the set. Half way through the match Harry was trying not to yawn while his stomach was trying to demand attention.

Ron outright laughed. "Come on, Harry. Order us a snack and I'll leave. We can finish the game tomorrow after classes."

Harry's reply was to mumble something incoherent, but a moment later a plate with sandwiches and another with crème puffs had appeared. Ron left with a goofy, happy grin, Harry's invisibility cloak cause it was well past midnight, and a handful of the small deserts. Harry was asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.


	3. Ch 3 Tardiness & Help

OMGosh I'm not even sure if this chapter makes sense. I'm only half present mentally lol For some reason, I like this chapter, and I'm not sure why. O.o

kittiesrule - Exactly how will be explained later, hopefully, if I don't forget lol This is magic after all.

Semmafan - thank you :)

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw - Wow, first off I love your name. Secondly, thank you! lol

Mikee - I tried to imagine how people that I know would react in that situation. It varied from completely spazzing and ending in hysterics, to getting in an all out brawl with poor Severus, so, I decided not to use people I know as role judgements lol

I'm kinda looking forward to how everyone will react when I do tell who the other father is. I already have the story wrote up to that point, so I think it will be interesting.

lovi - thank you!

I have to tell y'all, I got such a harsh criticism for one of my stories that I had quit writing fan fics, but y'all make me feel so all warm and bubbly inside lol Thank you!

Chapter 3 – Tardiness & Help

"Potter, care to explain to us why students shouldn't take advantage of certain privileges provided them?"

Harry blinked and looked up as he closed the door. The lights were too bright and he had to duck his head, focusing on his professor's feet instead. "It's not fair to the other students." He said simply.

"Really? Then care to tell us why you are so late?"

"I was sick this morning, Professor McGonagall."

"Sick? Did you go to Madam Pomfrey so that she can verify this?"

Harry groaned. Why was McGonagall suddenly acting like Snape? "No, Professor, I didn't." Of course he hadn't. He'd spent the better part of the morning tossing his breakfast due the baby growing inside of him because he had missed last nights 'detention' with Snape to hide. His stomach rolled again and he swallowed hard. "It won't happen again, Professor. I'm sorry."

"We'll talk after class, Mr. Potter. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Take your seat." Several students groaned and Harry winced mentally.

He sank nearly boneless into the chair next to Ron. Hermione was giving him one of her know it all looks, but he ignored that. Ron was also looking at him, but with sympathy and a bit of worry. "You okay, mate?"

"I'll live."

"You shouldn't have been late, Harry!" Hermione hissed angrily. Harry ignored her.

"Today we are transfiguring furniture into animals. Mr. Potter, do you know this spell?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then I suggest you begin."

The chair Harry was supposed to be transfiguring only half changed. The legs became mobile and a long wagging tail emerged from the back of it, but other than that nothing happened. Professor McGonagall was not pleased. She deducted another fifteen points from Gryffindor saying that Harry obviously had not studied, and when he stayed after class she assigned Harry a detention that night with Filch. The day did not get better after that.

Charms was a catastrophe, divination a disaster, and potions was down right piteous it went so badly. By the time he made it out of all his classes and managed to escape Hermione, he was barely standing, his mind was clouded with exhaustion, and each extremity was suddenly much more weighted. He wondered if he could make it to the end of the corridor to his rooms. He leaned against the wall tiredly, wondering why the past two days had been so tiring, today worse than yesterday. A door to his right opened, further down the corridor, and a head that Harry did not want to see emerged. Snape.

Those coal black eyes landed on Harry, and narrowed. Harry averted his eyes, but he couldn't block out the man's voice. "Potter, get in here now."

He didn't have a choice. His legs were too heavy to run, and everything was spinning anyways. The food he'd eaten was threatening to come back up in a rush, and he desperately needed to sit. He stumbled forward into the room, and collapsed onto a blue sofa. A cup was pushed into his hand, and Snape's harsh voice commanded, "drink."

He was desperate for something to ease the dizziness and nausea, so he did drink. He slowly drank from the cup, and with each long sip the dizziness and nausea faded. When the cup was half drained Snape nodded in apparent satisfaction and then flopped down in a chair across from him. Harry regarded him very warily. "Thank you."

Snape merely looked back at him. "Why did you run?"

"I didn't know what else to do. All I could think was that you knew. Have you told Dumbledore yet?" The last came out in a near whisper, and Harry stared resolutely at the floor.

"No. I have not told him, and I will not tell him. I figure that if you haven't told him, there must be a very good reason."

Harry's head snapped up, and a vague hope glimmered in his eyes. "You haven't told?"

"I just said as much, did I not?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Why are you helping me, when it's obvious you hate me?"

"Because there are some things that no one should go through alone." He waited for a second, watching Harry closely. "Pregnancy is one of those things. Rape is another." The now empty cup slipped from Harry's fingers and only a quick levitation charm kept it from shattering.

Harry hung his head, hiding his face, and his shame. His hands clinched, but he didn't run this time. To his surprise Snape moved from his chair and knelt in front of him. One large hand curled over his, and the warmth surprised Harry. It made Snape seem so human. "Don't, Potter. It's not your fault." Carefully, he uncurled Harry's hands and placed them over the small swell of his stomach. "You want this child, yes?" Harry nodded. "You don't blame this child for anything that's happened?" Harry shook his head rapidly and mumbled something about innocence. "That's right. The baby is completely innocent, Potter. It's not to blame. And the same goes for you. You're just an innocent in what happened. Nothing you did caused the attack. It wasn't your fault. You're not to blame."

There was a long silence and Harry slightly looked up, and there was so much pain in his eyes that Snape almost gasped. "I trusted him though. I trusted him not to hurt me. I trusted him with my life."

Snape stared at him hard, mentally going over the people Harry trusted. It wasn't hard. Anyone with common sense knew that Harry didn't trust anyone from the Muggle world, and even if he did, they wouldn't have been able to get him pregnant without a potion. So it had to be a wizard, and the only wizard's Harry knew were teachers and members of the Order. Surely none of them would have done this though? "Who, Potter? Who did you trust?" He was met by silence though and Harry's eyes were screwed shut. "Go on back to your rooms. You need rest."

* * *

Rest? Fat chance. He was only half way through his detention with Filch and he thought he might collapse at any moment. The drink Snape had given him had helped with the nausea and dizziness, but he was still so tired he could barely move. Filch seemed to be taking particular joy from this detention. After all, Harry usually avoided him like lice.

Filch kept him there until nearly three in the morning. By the time Harry actually made it back to his rooms he was so tired that he didn't even bother to take off his shoes as he stumbled to his bedroom.

Just a few hours later there was a soft creaking as his portrait swung open and a shadow crept in. "Harry?" The voice moved closer. "Harry wake up mate." A hand gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Harry, you need to get up and ready. You'll be late again."

He opened one bleary eye. "Ron?"

"Come on. You need to get up." Harry groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Ron actually laughed. "Come on, Harry. You don't want another detention do you?" That at least got him awake. He got up slowly, stretching, before he fumbled for his glasses.

"What's first today?"

"Charms."

Harry groaned out loud as he rummaged for a clean uniform. "Let's hope today's lessons go better than yesterday. Did you see what my lightning fast charm did yesterday? It was terrible!"

Ron snorted and tossed a clean shirt at Harry. "Yeah I saw. I've never seen a whole class duck like that before! That turtle ricocheted about ten times before Professor Flitwick was able to catch it. I think it burned Malfoy's hands when it shot through!"

Harry tugged on his pants with his back turned to Ron. "I actually felt sorry for the git. That had to have hurt."

"Yeah, I know! And he didn't even try to do anything to you for that!"

"I think he's grown up just like we have. I haven't heard him call anyone a mudblood except for a couple of older kids that were harassing some third years."

Ron nodded in agreement as Harry tugged on his shoes and threw on his robes. "I've been wondering what would happen if we actually apologized for the past years."

"Well, he'll either forgive us, or hex us. But, I don't think Hermione would apologize."

"Now there's a girl who can hold a grudge." He looked at his watch. "Come on we'd best be getting to breakfast."

Harry grabbed his bag and followed after Ron, for the first time a small real smile curling his lips. Maybe he would be able to get through this after all.

His classes that day thankfully went much better than the day before and when it came time for him to teach, he was ready. Third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws entered, and took their seats quietly. The four he'd caught ganging up on the Slytherin first year looked up at him sheepishly and then looked quickly away.

"Today we will be studying boggarts. Put away your books and stand." As the students glanced around uneasily, Harry waved his wand, and the desks slid to the wall. "Boggarts are considered by most to be dark creatures. When a boggart sees you, it becomes the thing you fear most. There have been many dark wizards who have used boggarts in war to defeat their enemies. When the boggart changes, you have to concentrate very hard and imagine the thing you fear most into something funny. For instance, I have a friend who's frightened of spiders, so when the boggart changed into a spider he imagined it without legs. Now, get out your wands and we'll begin." As they began, Harry spelled his quill to write down what each student was frightened of. He would review it later, and see if he could help them over come that particular fear.

Slowly, Harry began to settle into a routine with his classes and teaching. Most mornings Ron would come down to his rooms before breakfast and they'd talk about different things. He hadn't suffered anymore bad days as far as classes went, and he knew that was largely thanks to the potions that Snape would give him. It didn't take away the tiredness though. The tiredness evolved into an exhaustion and Harry's brain sometimes felt as though it were filled with fog. Every evening now one of three things happened, Harry got detention with Snape, Harry snuck down to the potions' lab in his invisibility cloak, or Snape would very discreetly instruct Harry to meet him in his rooms.

It was the exhaustion that sometimes caused Harry's mind to wonder, and that was exactly what happened on one lazy Thursday evening.

Harry was walking around the castle grounds, his eyes tracing every aspect of what he had once called his home. Only now, he couldn't call it that, just as he had never been able to call Privet Drive his home. It was time to grow up, and that meant accepting the trust that he didn't have a home. There was always the Weasley's, but he wasn't sure how they would react once they found out his… condition. He sighed, stopping to lean against a wall as he placed his hand on his stomach. He was rewarded with a very soft stirring under his palm, and it gave him the strength to smile.

He shook his head at his thoughts, and went to push away from the wall, only to find his feet and arms ensnared in a vine. He looked closer and swore. Not this stuff again! Wasn't nearly being killed by it in first year enough? He grappled for his wand, pointing it at the vine, and whispering the first spell that came to mind. "Enfernium."

The vines writhed under the spell, but instead of withdrawing as Devil's Snare should, it tightened, beginning to wrap around his entire body, clutching his throat.

It was this scene that a very startled Draco Malfoy stumbled across. Harry had managed to work his hands up and was trying to pull the vines from around his throat, but they only kept tightening. Without even thinking, Draco rushed forward, pulling a knife from his pocket.

Harry at first was too busy to notice the rapidly approaching shadow. He was trying to keep the vine away from his throat and from tightening around his stomach at the same time. He didn't notice until the shadow had fallen across his face and his eyes widened to see Draco Malfoy leaning over him, knife in hand.

Harry's throat locked, and he so desperately wanted to scream, but it got lost somewhere. He pulled hard against the vines, and suddenly they were gone; he fell forward right into Draco's arms.

"Potter? Potter!" Draco's voice sounded almost scared as the dark haired boy fell against him, his weight falling heavily against Draco's chest. Not that he weighed that much, it was just a bit of a shock. Draco automatically tightened his arms around him, and he never expected the reaction he got.

As soon as his arms had tightened, Potter jerked away, careening backwards and landing haphazardly on the ground. He stared up at Draco with wide frightened eyes that somehow ate at Draco. "What, Potter? Can't even stand to be saved by a Slytherin?"


	4. Ch 4 Betrayals & a Truce

Thanks to Asha Ice, kitties-rule, and Rit-Globe for reviewing the last chapter. :) Y'all make me so happy. And, on with the story :)

Chapter 4 – Betrayals and a Truce

Since the beginning of term seventh years had been enjoying a new privilege, the fact that they were now allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever they wanted so long as they didn't have classes. Harry was the only seventh year who didn't go, but then he was the only seventh year that was a lot of things the others weren't. While the others were in the wizarding town, Harry would be working on lesson plans, or anything else just as dull and boring. It kept him out of trouble, which was something he couldn't afford right now.

Ron and Ginny would sometimes keep him company while the others were in Hogsmeade and sometimes Neville was there, but Hermione never came. Harry couldn't understand what he had done to make her so angry. She hadn't spoken to him since reprimanding him for being late; so it was a great surprise when, nearly eight weeks into term, she showed up at his door, and it sounded like she was trying to tear the portrait down.

"Harry James Potter, how could you!" She shrieked loudly as he swung the portrait open and advanced in on him, not bothering to shut the portrait behind her.

He blinked nervously and took a step back. "Excuse me, Hermione?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shrieked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You! You're not being yourself! You don't hardly talk to me, you spend all your time with Ron, you abuse your teacher's privileges, you're one upping me in grades, and now you're turning Slytherin!"

"What!" It was Harry's turn to yell. "Look, Hermione, I don't know what the blazes you're talking about but let me assure you I am turning into no one other than me."

"Salazar Slytherin was not as bad as everyone believed him to be. He was not what is classified as a dark wizard, neither was his distrust of Muggleborns completely irrational. Salazar Slytherin was in fact a great wizard, exceptionally strong and wise. The basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was not placed here to harm students, but to protect the school."

Harry gasped. He recognized those sentences. "How did you get my report?"

"Professor Binns asked me to grade some assignments for him. He didn't have the time. Imagine my surprise when I found yours! I can't believe you, Harry!"

"And I can't believe you! Did you even bother to read the whole thing or did certain sentences just jump out at you?"

Smack! Hermione's hand flew up before he had time to react and slapped him across the cheek. "That's for believing that I don't belong here, for being a Slytherin in Gryffindor colors, and for getting Sirius killed. That's all you do, get everyone killed, maybe you'll be the next Voldemort."

Harry had no reply for that, and just as quickly as she had entered, she left. His eyes slowly filled with burning hot tears and he closed the portrait hole, locking it soundlessly. The slap hadn't really hurt, but her words did, especially the last part. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor limply, his hands placed over his stomach, her words replaying again and again.

"That's all you do, get everyone killed. That's all you do. That's all you do. That's all you do."

It was true. Everyone around him died, and somehow it always came back to being his fault. His arms tightened around his waist and the tears began to fall, his thoughts in turmoil. Was he doing the right thing by keeping this baby? Maybe he could look up magical abortions in the library, see how long a pregnancy could go before the termination period ended. That would be the selfless thing to do, wouldn't it? To kill the child now before he got it killed some other way that would probably be much more painful? Gryffindors weren't supposed to be selfish, but if he brought the child into this life, wouldn't he be being selfish? His head swam with the questions, and he remained on the floor until late into the night.

* * *

"We can't let him do this, Ron! He's changing, and it's not right! He's not our Harry anymore!"

Ron couldn't help but stare at Hermione, shock etched all across his face. "What are you on about?"

"Harry! He's going to go dark if we don't do something! We need to go to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore. Have you noticed how often he stays after class with Professor Snape? For all we know Snape could have gone back to Voldemort and is convincing Harry to go that way too!"

Ron blinked. What had happened to the cool, level headed, logical Hermione he had always known? He sighed and shook his head. "'Mione, you're over reacting. Maybe you should have asked Harry why he felt the way he did about Salazar Slytherin. Harry's always had his own way of thinking; you had no call to say the things you did! Telling him he gets everyone killed, what were you thinking?"

"Well, he does! And if we don't bring him back to normal we'll be the next ones killed! I don't want to die just because someone who used to be my friend went mental!"

"Used to be? Hermione, Harry hasn't stopped! You're the one being all weird towards him!"

"Well maybe if he actually cared I wouldn't have to be! He doesn't even speak to me anymore, and he won't come to Hogsmeade. Don't tell me that's not odd for him Ronald Weasley!"

"He has more responsibilities than we do now, Hermione." She was about to say something else, but Ron held up his hand. "Look, I'll talk to him, okay?"

* * *

Harry finally moved at one in the morning, when there was another loud knocking on his door. He moved almost unwillingly to answer it, but he was grateful when he realized that it was Ron and not Hermione. He opened the portrait to allow his friend in and walked slowly into the den, where he flopped down on the sofa. Ron followed him and took a long look at him, his eyes lingering on the bruised cheek.

"What happened to you?"

Harry kept his eyes closed, unwilling to meet Ron's gaze. "Hermione."

Ron gasped in surprise and knelt next to his friend, his brother, carefully tracing the bruised skin. Harry flinched away slightly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what's wrong with her, I honestly don't. She told me what she said, but she didn't mention that she hit you."

"Do you agree with her?"

"What? No! Harry she had no right to say those things. I'm so sorry, but she's wrong. You are no one now that you have not always been." He sighed and moved onto the couch, carefully pulling Harry against him as his brothers had done for him so many times when he needed the comfort of family. He regretted that he'd never been comfortable enough in his younger years to offer Harry this comfort before, because he knew no one else that needed a family but had never had one as Harry did.

Ron was not as oblivious as everyone thought, and he knew his friend had had a very rough life. Not just in the wizarding world, but with the muggles too. He had seen the scars and bruises that Harry tried so hard to hide. He remained on the couch with his friend until Harry finally fell asleep, and then he lifted him and carried him to the bed. As he carefully tucked his friend in his hand brushed the slight bulge of his friend's belly, and he regarded him curiously, but his eyes were drawn to the scars that littered Harry's arms and wrists and he shook his head sadly.

"I promise you Harry, I will never hurt you. I've been your friend since we met, and yeah I've messed up 'cause I was jealous, but I swear I won't abandon you again. You're a Weasley just as though you had been born one, and I will not turn my back on you, or hit you, or say things that aren't true. I swear it to you on my magic. You are my brother, my bond brother, and I won't let anyone else hurt you."

He left silently, his mind going over what Hermione had said and ways to get her to see sense, as well as replaying the image of Harry laying still, the scars and bruises standing out lividly on his tan skin, along with the small swelling of his stomach. He knew for a fact that Harry didn't eat enough to gain weight like that, and he'd barely felt like he weighed anything when Ron had lifted him. He'd seen someone else with a similar swelling once, but, that just wasn't possible, was it? No, he quickly banished the thought from his mind with a shake of his head and retired to Gryffindor tower where he passed out into a wonder world of dreams.

* * *

Harry looked up from the papers he was grading as the bell sounded, and remembering the promise he'd made himself his eyes sought out the two he needed. "Miss Bulstrode, stay after class, please. You as well Mr. Malfoy."

Millicent looked up, surprise clearly written on her face before her eyes narrowed with suspicion and she glanced at Draco who had a similar expression on his face before nodding warily as the other seventh years filtered out past them. Hermione threw Harry a glare but then turned and left. Ron rolled his eyes but remained in his seat as well. After all, he and Harry had been planning this for a while. The two Slytherins eyed them as Harry waved his hand at the door and it shut soundlessly.

"Don't look at us like that for Heaven's sake. We're not going to do anything."

"Then why did you ask us to stay, and why is Weasley still here?" Draco demanded.

"Ron is here because he knew I was going to ask you to stay. I asked you to stay because I had something I'd like to say, and Ron does as well, and it was simply easier to ask both of you to stay then catching you at separate times." He turned his attention to Millicent. "I wanted to talk to you about your sister, first. So if you would follow me into my office we'll allow Ron and Mr. Malfoy to talk in here." Millicent looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head before nodded mechanically and following him. Harry looked at Draco and Ron. "Try not to destroy my room please."

He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner as he settled into his chair, Millicent across from him. "I promise I'm not going to do anything. I merely wished to speak to you about Ambrosia."

Millicent immediately came to attention, her eyes taking on a worried cast. "What about her?"

"Well, firstly I can't help but to notice that she's much shyer than you are, and were at that age. I thought that after she got used to the school and other students she would loosen up some, but she's still fearfully timid of everyone. I was wondering if you could tell me something that I could do in class to help bring her out of her shell a bit, or if you could do anything to help her. Our first day of class I had the first years to tell me about themselves, and she was the most reluctant to speak, but when she did I noticed that she held you in the highest regard, so I thought possible you could talk to her or something."

To his surprise Millicent's eyes were narrowed again. "Why do you want to help her? She's a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor."

"I may be a Gryffindor, but I am also a Professor, I am also a Gryffindor who would have been placed in Slytherin had I allowed the hat to do so."

She couldn't hide her surprise at that, before giving a slight nod. "Ambrosia has always been timid. She's adopted. Her parents were killed when she was five and she was hit by a stray curse that significantly weakened her lungs, as a result she's spent most of her life in and out of St. Mungos, because they can't fix the damage, only try to treat it and keep it from worsening." She hesitated. "Mum and Dad and I love her, but she's always afraid that she's not good enough." Her eyes hardened dangerously. "If you use any of this against her – "

"I give you my word both as a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, that my only intentions are to help her."

She nodded stiffly and then stood, opening the door that lead back into the classroom. She paused at the sight that met her eyes though, her eyes going round. "Draco? What on Earth?"

Draco looked up, and laughed, as did Ron when he spotted Harry's face. Draco's normally pale blonde hair was now a dark crimson, and Ron's carrot top had been transformed to Slytherin green. Harry nearly fell to the floor laughing. "That so suits you Ron."

"Shut up," came the muttered reply.

Draco's eyes however landed on Harry's cheek and then swung to Millicent. "What'd you hit him for?"

She blinked. "I didn't hit him! Why on earth would you ask such a thing?"

"Because Potter has a bruise he didn't have before."

All eyes swiveled to him and he blushed. "Actually I did. The charm I put on it must have worn off, that's all." He quickly changed the subject. "I trust you and Ron have come to an understanding?" Both boys nodded. "Good, then before I say my peace I have one thing I want you to know, Malfoy." Draco's eyes narrowed, as though he were expecting Harry to yell gotcha or something. "The day you helped me with those vines, my reaction had nothing to do with you being Slytherin. It had nothing to do with you being you."

"Then what the Hell was it?" Draco demanded, snapping more than he meant to.

Harry's eyes closed for just a moment, before reopening them; automatically seeking out Ron to make sure he was still there. "I can't explain that, Mal-Draco, I'm sorry." He shook his head as though to dispel certain thoughts. "Having said that, will you hear the rest of what I have to say?" It was a long moment, and a tense one, but finally Draco nodded.

Harry pulled out his wand, and laid it across Draco's hand, with his hand still on the hilt, causing the pale boy to stare at him in shock. "By my word, my soul, and my wand, I stop this feud of words and curses. I apologize for everything that I have said or done in the past to cause harm to you, and I bow to you magically, in acquiesce for forgiveness for my past actions." And he bowed low, his eyes on the ground.

Everyone seemed taken aback, and then Malfoy finally moved, crossing his wand over Harry's in the same manner. "By my word, my soul, and my wand, I agree to stop this feud of words and curses. I do not however accept your apology, as you have nothing to apologize for. Everything that you did was only in retaliation to a previous action of mine. I call for this feud to end now, and that our truce, will be the beginning of a truce between our two houses."

Harry smiled and nodded his head in agreement as both of them pocketed their wands before clasping his hand over the Slytherin's wrist. "I also hope, Draco Malfoy, that with this truce we, all of us, can perhaps build friendships that might have started long ago had it not been for pride and prejudice."

The room was filled with silence, none of them willing to break the tentative trust, when suddenly the door burst open and Tyler Finnegan stumbled in, his eyes wide, his clothes disheveled, and his breathing erratic at best. "Professor!"

Harry jumped away from sheer surprise and whirled to face the boy. "Tyler, what's wrong?" The boy was bent double desperately sucking in air and Harry moved to his side in an instant.

"The – the Creevey brothers – and some others – they wouldn't leave us alone sir!"

"Tyler. Who wouldn't they leave alone; do you know who the others were? You need to tell me what happened from the beginning."

"A bunch of us were sitting together out by the lake, doing our DADA assignments when some of the older students came up and started having a go at us. We were sitting with the Slytherins cause they really aren't that bad, and they didn't like it."

Harry didn't need to hear anymore. His eyes went hard. "Where were they when you got away Mr. Finnegan."

"Past Hagrid's hut."

Harry swore violently. They were pushing the first years into the Forbidden forest. He didn't take time to look at the rest of the room. He turned Tyler over into Ron's hands and lit off down the hallway at a full out run, yelling over his shoulder, "Malfoy, go get Professor Snape!" He quickly cast a shielding spell around his body as he hurtled through the halls.

He was at the entrance hall and through the doors in five minutes flat, which had to be some sort of a record, but at the moment he didn't care. He was past the lake and giant squid in another two and bounding towards Hagrid's hut in three. His heart wrenched at the sight in front of him. Colin and Dennis Creevy, Felix Denford, Katylin Langley, and Alixandria Pennyfeather already had the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins backed at least five meters into the Forbidden Forest. Just walking the perimeter of it was dangerous now days! Oh, but they _would_ learn their lesson…

* * *

Aren't I getting evil? O.O lol 


	5. Ch 5 Anger and Prejudice

First off, at the beginning of Chapter 1, I made a new summary. The way the story is heading I was… unhappy with the last one. The new one literally came to me as I was going to sleep.

Asha Ice, Cocoa Girl, Queen Narca, texasjanette, starangel2106, Myrddin Ambrosius –

I love y'all! Okay, Asha, I apologize for having it set that way, I didn't realize I did. It's turned off now so anyone can review. And no, Vernon is NOT the father, of that I assure you. Other than that, there's not anything I can really say to anyone's replies other than wow. I don't want to give anything away. Anyways, Chapter 5 is here, and I hope y'all enjoy! Please don't stone me if you don't.

Final note – OMG I didn't know it had been that many days since I updated. I'm so sorry!

Chapter 5 – Anger and Prejudice

"Bevrorius!" Harry's blood boiled dangerously as he strode into the middle of the hexes that were now frozen in mid-air, the castors staring shocked at the hovering streaks of light. Apparently they hadn't realized just who had stopped the curses, because they brought their eyes up to his, intent on telling him off, and then all five paled. Never had they seen someone so livid. His eyes glowed with the fury that was pouring through him and he advanced on his students slowly.

"How dare you," he hissed and they swallowed nervously, falling back a step. The anger in his aura was palpable, and it was almost as though it was pulsing. The frozen spells vanished into thin air as his eyes landed on the Creevy brothers, both of whom were stricken at the amount of rage in his eyes. "All of you are Gryffindors, but right now I'm ashamed to call you as such. Not only did you turn on your own, but you turned on those who had no way of defending themselves. First years. How dare you. You could have killed them! I have never been so ashamed of my own house before!"

"But we had to teach them a lesson!" Shouted Alixandria angrily, and Harry's eyes narrowed. "They were with the enemy! We had to teach them that they could not be friends with them!"

"So in order to teach them you had to try and kill them? Do you know what kind of beasts lurk in that forest? Do you know what they can and will do to some as innocent as these children? How dare you punish them for making friends? How dare you punish them for doing their work? How dare you punish them for following my orders and how dare you presume that Slytherins are so evil. How dare you believe that Slytherins are the scum of the earth?" His voice dropped, speaking in a tone that they didn't dare to interrupt. Never had anyone ever seen him like this. "I know how you think. I know what you are and what you want. You think they're all dark and evil? Well look around you. Have you forgotten that we are in the middle of a war that goes beyond house prejudice? Have you forgotten that Gryffindors are supposed to be the brave ones? Look at what you did; I see no bravery in that. I see foolishness. Foolish pride. Foolish arrogance. Foolish prejudice."

His eyes slowly surveyed them all, and his mind replayed Draco's hurt words from the week past. 'Can't even stand to be saved by a Slytherin?' "Miss Langley, were you not in danger of drowning at the beginning of this year?" The girl nodded slowly. "Tell me, who pulled you out of the water?"

"I…" The girl bit her lip, looking confused. "I don't know, sir."

"Then let me fill you in. Pansy Parkinson was the one who pulled you out. She also stayed with you until you started breathing on your own. It was only then that she left to get Madam Pomfrey. I could go through so many, naming those who have been saved from their own stupidity, and not even know it, including me. So instead I'll do this. All five of you have detention for a month. The detentions will be rotated out between myself and Professor Snape."

"What? You can't do that! You're not even a regular teacher!" If it was at all possible his eyes went even harder and all emotion fell from his eyes as he turned towards Dennis Creevy. Colin looked mortified and had clasped his hand over his brother's mouth, but that couldn't stop what had all ready been said.

"Mr. Creevy," Snape's sharp voice barked out, causing nearly everyone to jump. Harry smirked to himself at the sheer terror on their faces, and turned from them, coaxing the frightened first years away from the edge of the forest. He completely tuned Snape out as he surveyed the first years. Most seemed okay, but his eyes were once more drawn to Ambrosia. She was being supported between Codan Jakes, a Slytherin, and Elizabeth McGinan, a Gryffindor, and was bleeding, heavily.

Carefully, he bent down and lifted the whimpering child into his arms, his hands automatically rubbing small circles on her back. The other students were staring at him as he held her close to him and began ushering them towards the school. "I want all of you in my office in ten minutes. Professor Snape, if you could watch them please." Harry all but snarled as he passed, taking even his Professor by surprise until he saw the little girl in his arms.

Snape's already black eyes hardened to empty pits as he stared at the students in front of him. "We'll go to his office now. Don't so much as breathe when we get there."

Harry on the other hand was running to the hospital wing, knowing that Draco had been lurking near by and was ushering the other children there. He burst through the doors at top speed; nearly colliding with Luna Lovegood who went wide eyed and scampered into the adjoining room to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Good gracious, Mr. Potter, what has happened?"

"Some older students sought to punish the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Take care of her, Madam Pomfrey, while I go find her sister and deal with the … culprits." The medi-witch nodded, her attention already focused solely on the child while Luna hurried about, grabbing up vials that she needed. He met Draco and the rest of the children and nodded to them, Draco's gaze was worried as he too had a child in his arms, crying from fear as he tried to soothe him. He was just about to turn down the next corridor when he nearly ran into Millicent, who was leading Tyler to the hospital wing to check on his friends.

"Potter! Finnegan here said that Ambrosia was among the student's by the lake. Is she okay? What happened? Who did it?"

Harry help up his hand, placing it on her shoulder. "Calm down. Yes, she was among the other first years. Someone cast a cutting curse on her, and she was bleeding rather freely," Millicent gasped and tried to pull away but Harry held her in place, "but I've already taken her to Madam Pomfrey and she had already stopped the bleeding when I left."

Tyler sniffled and sank down the corridor surprising Harry, who motioned for Millicent to go on to her sister. "This is all my fault Professor Potter."

Harry blinked in surprise and slid down next to the little boy. "How is it your fault, Tyler?"

"They wanted to go to the library, so it would just seem like we were working. They didn't want any of the older kids to think we were friends. But… I said we should go outside, in the sun. I said that it didn't matter what the others thought. I kept pestering them until they gave in." Harry frowned as he realized the boy was trembling almost violently.

"It's not your fault, Tyler. You have no responsibility over the actions of anyone but yourself, and your actions were only that of a true Gryffindor." He stood up and pulled the child to his feet as well. "Come on, let's get you inside so Madam Pomfrey can check you."

When he finally made it back down to his office he glared at the door, and it burst open before he touched it, causing all of the room's occupants to jump in surprise. "All of you hold out your wands." He barked in a harsh voice that caused even Snape to raise an eyebrow. None of them moved. "I'll give you one chance. Who cast difendo on Ambrosia Bulstrode?"

There was a long silence in which the students shifted nervously. Then Felix Denford stepped forward, a smirk painted across his lips. "Those children had no honor. They act as though they don't know we're in the middle of a war, and those they are acting chummy with are the enemy. If they won't punish the enemy, then someone else has to."

Whatever hopes Harry had had of talking to them all and making them see sense fled as he held Denford's gaze. "Hold out your wand, Mr. Denford."

"And why should I listen to you? You're only a couple years above me; you're not a teacher. You only have the position because of that scar and an despicable amount of luck."

Harry glared almost murderously. "Accio," he snarled, pointing directly at Denford's wand.

Denford's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Hey! You're not allowed to take my wand without a higher authority! You just teach!"

"Fine then Mr. Denford, consider that as a full time teacher who can do that, I just gave Professor Potter permission," Snape snapped.

Harry shook his head and touched his wand wordlessly to the other boy's. A list of the spells that had been used that day appeared, and Harry's eyes quickly scanned down to the point in time that they had been outside. What he found did not make him happy. Before he could say anything though Ron came into the room, but he froze in place upon seeing the other students. "I'm sorry, I – "

"No, Ron, it's okay. Do me a favor though. Go into the next room and see if you can get Tonks for me." Ron's eyes widened, but he quickly nodded.

Not even five minutes later three people came through the office door Ron had left through - Ron, Tonks, and most definitely the most intimidating person that could have come with her, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. "What's going on here boy, that you had to send Weasley to retrieve us?"

Harry merely arched an eyebrow at Moody and thrust the list from Denford's wand into his and Tonks hands. Tonks gasped and whirled on Denford; Moody was practically growling. "Your father is not going to be pleased, Mr. Denford, when we walk into the ministry with his son in custody."

Denford's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What!"

"You cast an unforgivable, Mr. Denford, on an eleven year old child, as well as using the Difendo hex with intent to cause serious harm."

The others' eyes had gone wide and they backed away from Denford. "We weren't supposed to hurt them. We just wanted to scare them into staying away from the Slytherins. We weren't supposed to hurt any of them, Felix." Alixandria Pennyfeather spoke up, and her eyes were filled with tears. "They're just kids, we weren't supposed to hurt them!"

Moody shook his head as he pointed his wand at Felix. "Incarcerous." Ropes sprung up and wrapped around Felix's hands.

"You can't do this! You know my father is the head of Magical Law Enforcement! It was just a prank!"

"Not with cutting hexes and the cruciatus, Mr. Denford." Harry spoke up quietly, and everyone who looked close could see the disappointment in his eyes. "You could easily have killed both student's. They are too little for such things, and you had no thought for your actions."

Moody took Denford by the arms and lead him out of the room and they flewed out.

Harry nearly went limp, his vision much more weary as he turned to the remaining four and checked their wands. They truly had not cast any harming spells, nothing more than a jelly leg jinx, but the fact remained that they had attacked the first years, and put them into a very dangerous position. When he spoke he voice was devoid of any emotion. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, for each of you." They all looked startled. "What, you think you would have no points taken, or did you think you would get away with maybe fifty or even a hundred points loss total? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it will be 200 points total. It would be fifty more, but the moment Mr. Denford decided to cast an illegal curse, he forfeited his studentship here. In other words he was expelled the moment the spell left his lips. As I said earlier, detention for a month, every night whether there are classes or not unless otherwise notified, and Hogsmeade trips are cancelled for the next three months." He looked at them coldly. "And if Professor Snape wishes to add anything further he may, as can Professor McGonagall as your head of house. After all, each house is a family, and the heads are very protective. McGonagall will not be pleased with you. Get out of my sight."

The students glanced warily at Snape, who nodded, and they scrambled to get out. Just as the last one left, Harry's legs gave out and he collapsed into a chair, suddenly shaking from exhaustion. "Ron, would you go check on the first years for me please?" He nodded and vanished through the door, leaving Snape and Harry alone.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, that it would be prudent to get you back to your rooms now." Snape's voice was not harsh, but had once more taken up that soft quality and Harry looked up at him before nodding slowly and standing. Snape immediately wrapped an arm around his waist when Harry swayed.

Harry pointed towards the wall. "Passage way leads to my rooms. No one will see you helping me." Snape nodded and helped the dizzy young man over to the wall where Harry lightly touched the wall and it slid open instantly. The journey through the passage was silent, with Harry leaning against his once most hated Professor.

Snape gently guided Harry into his room and settled him onto the couch. He was about to leave when Harry's voice halted him. "Professor?" He quirked an eyebrow to show he had heard. "Do… do you think I'm being selfish, to keep this baby?"

Severus froze in place and turned to regard the boy fully. His eyes were shadowed again, and Snape couldn't suppress a sigh as he moved over to a chair in front of him. "No, I don't. I believe that every child should have a chance to live, Mr. Potter. That being inside of you already has a soul, and no doubt a purpose in life. I believe if you were to terminate it, then that would be selfish."

Harry had his head leaning against the back of the sofa, turned sideways into the length of it. "I'll be putting my baby in danger though. I want this baby, I won't deny it, even with how it was conceived, I still want it, but I'll be putting it in danger." He looked up slowly and shook his head. "What if I get my baby killed like I do everyone else?"

Snape's heart clenched for the boy and he moved to him, grasping his shoulder in an awkward gesture. "You have many friends where you don't realize, Mr. Potter. No one will let your child die." He pulled two phials from his robes and handed them to Harry. "Take those and go to bed, Potter. I'll keep an eye on the children tonight." And with that, he left.

* * *

Bevrorius is taken from the German word Bevroren, meaning freeze.

Holy cow, I went through a whole chapter without doing time skips or point of view changes.


	6. Ch 6 Interesting Conversations

(Reloaded with -----HP----- to show time jumps. For some reason I can't get the edit chapter thing to load which means I can't put in the rulers for breaks. I hope these actually show)

Pity that it is, I still can't claim ownership.

Please forgive me if this chapter is completely insane or too dry. I had chapter six wrote even when I posted chapter five, but I was editing it and my computer decided it was a good time to spaz, and when I got it rebooted, chapter six was completely irradicated. This is the reason for the seriously long delay. I panicked about rewriting it, and I ended up not rewriting it. This is completely different than what Chapter 6 was supposed to be.

Concerning the word Bevroren. If you wish to kill something over it, please don't kill me. I used a free online translator to look it up.

Chapter 6 (Version 2 actually) – Interesting Conversations

True to his word, Severus did keep an eye on the children that night. They had all been sequestered to the Infirmary and kept over night, just to make sure they truly hadn't been hurt worse and wouldn't go into shock after being attacked in such a way. Most were okay, but Ambrosia and Tyler were having a rough go of it. The attack on Ambrosia had somehow nicked her already weak lungs and her breathing had only evened out about an hour ago. Tyler kept waking up in cold sweats, saying how he hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, and with his muscles completely seizing up. He had been the one to get hit by Cruciatus, but he was too young to give the anti-Cruciatus potion to, so they had to just keep him as relaxed as possible until the after effects wore off.

It was four in the morning when the hospital wing doors creaked open and a small figure with unruly hair crept in. "Thought I told you I would keep an eye on them, Potter."

"You did. I just needed to come check on them myself."

Severus turned in his chair and frowned at Potter. He was pale and his green eyes were shadowed. "Did you not take the potions I gave you?"

"Sometimes reality is stronger than a sleeping potion, Professor."

Severus nodded in reply and watched as Potter's attention was drawn to Tyler's bed. "I'm surprised Seamus isn't here with him." He commented softly as the boy whimpered in his sleep and tossed slightly. Potter placed a soothingly cool hand on his forehead and stroked his hair away from his face.

"I believe Madam Pomfrey threatened him with dire consequences if he didn't leave." Potter merely looked at him. "And when that didn't work she had me slip a sleeping draught into his glass."

Potter smirked slightly, watching as Tyler eased back into restfulness before his eyes swiveled to the next bed where Ambrosia lay. "The other's weren't harmed were they?"

"No more than a few scratches from the trees, but Madam Pomfrey thought it best to keep them all over night." Severus continued watching as Potter pulled a chair up between Ambrosia and Tyler and settled down so that he could watch them both. "You should go back and try to get some more rest."

"I can't when I'm this awake."

The sun was rising when the hospital doors opened again and Madam Pomfrey strode in. She stopped in place and scowled when she saw the two men. "What are you doing in here?"

"I believe, Poppy, that that should be obvious." Severus grumbled in surprise as he looked up at the elderly matron.

"Obvious or not having one of you stay was bad enough. Both of you out and go to bed! I'm having the Headmaster cancel your classes," and she pushed them both out, leaving Potter looking rather startled.

"Well," he said slowly, "at least now I know it's not only the students who have their lives ruled by that woman."

Severus actually laughed. "She's a Slytherin, what do you expect?" Potter shrugged and started to make his way to his rooms when Severus fell in step beside him. "Would you like some tea, Potter? We can further discuss your younger housemates' idiocy and punishment."

"Isn't it a bit early for tea, Professor?" Tea was one of the things they usually used as a cover for Harry's potions.

"I have acquired a new flavor. I need a guinea pig to test it on, as I have no intentions of testing it on myself."

Harry half snorted, but his eye caught movement further down the hall and he bit out a terse, "Fine," even as they cut off down a side corridor that lead to the older man's rooms.

As soon as they stepped through the door Harry sank down into a corner seat of Snape's couch and curled his legs up under him. "Did I say you could put your feet on my furniture, Mr. Potter?"

"You never said I couldn't."

Snape just glared, before sighing and conjuring a vial. He held it out to Harry but Harry looked at it somewhat skeptically. "It's neither going to jump up and strangle you, nor poison you, Mr. Potter."

"What is it?"

"A nutrient potion. I have been mixing it in with the potion that actually allows you to keep your food down, but as you should be far enough along not to need that anymore, this is what you'll be taking until its time to upgrade again."

Harry sighed, and finally reached for the potion. He glared at it for a moment before downing it in one go. Snape nodded in approval and had turned away when he heard Harry's comment. It wasn't said loudly enough to have been directed at him, more like the boy was thinking out loud. "I wish Sirius could have been here."

Severus had to bite down extremely hard on his tongue to keep from saying anything acerbic. Indeed, he wondered if he should even reply. The comment had clearly not been intended for anyone to hear. He was silent for a moment, using the mirror in front of him to glance back at Harry. "Did you say something, Mr. Potter?"

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, I guess I was thinking out loud."

"The Boy Wonder actually thinking. I'll never believe it." But his words held no knives, and it prompted a tugging at the corner of Harry's lips.

"Sir?" Severus turned to him with that eternal raised eyebrow. "Why did you help me? I mean, I know you said that no one should go through this alone, but… but you've always hated me. You didn't have to help me."

"In my seventh year of school, I had two friends who were raped. One became pregnant, the other did not. The one who did not leant heavily on her friends to protect her, to understand, but the one who was pregnant did the opposite. She pulled away from us. I guess she became frightened of all that would happen, or was afraid we would leave her. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy; I should know, I was there to help deliver him. As soon as the child was born though, she killed herself. She had planned it that way since her sixth month of pregnancy." That had been the turning point for him. It was when he found his true place in the world.

He paused, looking at the young man in front of him. A young man the exact age as his year mates, but somehow older. They were still children, but like Harry, there were a few young adults scattered in amongst them. He would never admit it, but he was pleased to see that the Weasley boy was also coming into his own. He forced his thoughts to refocus. "You're right though, I didn't have to help you. I still don't have to in fact, no one is holding a wand to my hand and ordering me to. Yet, strange as it may seem, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Indeed, you are. You have no idea how much it means to me."

A very small smile barely curled the edges of Severus' lips, and they sat for a while in silence, Harry letting his thoughts drift, and Severus perusing a book. "Your housemates are behaving more outrageously, Mr. Potter." Harry jumped, having been so long in thoughts, but he frowned in response. "Any idea what's caused this shift?"

"I wish I did know. I've never seen anyone behave the way they have been recently. Students who are usually mild and quiet almost seem to be excited for a chance to attack someone, especially your Slytherins." He rubbed his jaw absently, remembering the fire in Hermione's eyes. "The Creevy brothers are both excitable and hyper, but they're normally so happy and bouncy. I don't understand it all."

Severus was frowning absently. "Who else have you noticed differences in?"

"Lavender has been acting oddly, but then that could be from hanging around with Trelawney entirely too much. Hermione – "

"Granger? What's changed about her?" Harry was silent for a very long moment, staring at the rug with absolute fascination, before dropping the glamour on his face.

Severus gasped in surprise before he could even thinking of hiding his shock. Harry's left cheek was covered by a dark bruise that had swollen the edge of his eye shut. "She got a little bit, uh, mad at me."

"You think?" Severus moved from his chair, grabbing a salve from the coffee table as he knelt in front of Harry. "What in Merlin's name provoked her to this? She's usually very calm. She hasn't hit anyone since she slapped Draco in third year."

Harry smirked at that, automatically flinching slightly as Severus' hand came close to his face. "Apparently, Professor Binns was too busy to grade our essays one night, and asked Hermione to help him. Hermione was not very pleased with what my essay said."

"Indeed? And what did it say?"

"That Slytherin wasn't an evil man, and that his beliefs on integrating the school with Muggleborns weren't entirely unfounded." Severus did manage to hide his surprise at that.

"And that was enough for her to hit you?"

"And to tell me that I get everyone killed." He shrugged. "Hermione's the only one who's really turned on me so far, so I'm not that concerned."

Severus shook his head as he finished rubbing the salve onto now the fading bruise. "Who else has changed?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's hard to tell which students are mad about the war or scared and just on edge, and which ones have seriously flipped out."

"What about Longbottom and the Weasleys?"

"Neville is Neville. He's changed, but only because he's grown up, so it's a good change with him. Ron has grown up as well. He doesn't think Slytherins are evil anymore. Both he and Neville have realized that house has nothing to do with who you are. Sometimes, I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was silent for a very long moment. "I wonder if this war is really what we've been told." Severus looked up at him sharply, and onyx eyes held emerald for a very long time.

HP-------------------------------------------------

"Harry!"

Harry turned at his rooms and smiled, holding the portrait open. "Hello there Neville. Care to come in?"

The once chubby boy smiled back, though for once it didn't quite meet his eyes, as he nodded and followed through. Neville had indeed grown up. His chubbiness had finally filled out, and over the past two years he had shot up well past six foot. He was around the same height as Ron, so that probably put him around 6'6".

Harry gestured towards a chair in the den while he headed into the kitchen, and returned moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate. "What's up, Neville?" He watched the other boy as he picked up his mug of hot chocolate from where Harry had sat it.

"Oh, a little bit of nothing and a little bit of everything." Harry chuckled at the Dumbledorish answer, and Neville shot him a quick grin, but it quickly faded. "What's happening to our house, Harry? We hated Malfoy, but we never did anything like what's going on now. The older housemates never ganged up on younger students. People didn't just suddenly turn on their friends like they are now. What in Merlin and Circe's name is happening?"

Harry sighed as he sat back and looked at his friend, but was interrupted as the portrait opened and Ron slipped in with Ginny behind him. He laughed slightly, though it wasn't necessarily a happy sound. "What is this, everyone hide in Harry's rooms day?"

Ron shot a grin at him, and Ginny bounded over to him, giving him a quick hug. "Hi, Neville," both Ron and Ginny said at the same time, reminding Harry forcefully of the twins. Harry couldn't help but to smile into his cup as he watched the blush that stole over Neville's cheeks as his eyes caught Ginny's, and Ginny's skin darkened noticeably.

"Did we walk in at a bad time?" Ron asked, though his bright blue eyes were glancing back and forth between Ginny and Neville.

"Nope. We were just discussing the uh, finer points of Gryffindor house."

Ginny made a face. "I think just about everyone from sixth year down has lost their minds, except me, of course."

Harry was frowning thoughtfully. "Is it just our house? What about the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws? I know I've caught a couple misbehaving, but I'm not sure if they did it because they wanted to, or because the Gryffindor's they were with coerced them."

"Now that you mention it, Luna had said something about a couple of her housemates acting oddly." Harry stared at her for a moment, before summoning a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Did she say who, Ginny?"

"Jonah Michaels, and Rebekkah Combes."

Harry quickly scrawled both names down, as well as the house and year they were in. Ginny, seeming to catch on to what he was doing, began naming other students who had been acting strangely, Ron and Neville adding in names as well. It took awhile, but finally they had every student they could think of, and the list lay on the table in front of them, and they were looking over it quietly.

_Jonah Michaels – Ravenclaw – 5th year_

_Rebekkah Combes – Ravenclaw – 4th year_

_Dennis Creevy – Gryffindor – 5th year_

_Colin Creevy – Gryffindor – 6th year_

_Lisa Turpin – Ravenclaw – 7th year_

_Eleanor Donnelly – Hufflepuff – 5th year_

_Bishop O'Hara – Hufflepuff – 3rd year_

_Felix Denford – Gryffindor – 5th year_

_Katylin Langley – Gryffindor – 6th year_

_Alixandria Pennyfeather – Gryffindor – 6th year_

_Damion Iscariot – Ravenclaw – 6th year_

"Harry." He looked up from the list into Neville's eyes as Ron took the quill from him. "You left someone off, Harry."

"I don't want to put her down…" 

"I know, but she's acting odd, just like everyone else on this list." Carefully he signed the final name, knowing that Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't want to include the last name.

_Hermione Granger – Gryffindor – 7th year_

"They're all mostly upper years." Ginny said, somewhat startled.

Harry nodded, glumly, his eyes seemingly transfixed on Hermione's name. "What the Hell is going on?" He shook his head; aware of tears burning his eyes as he closed them and leaned his head back against his chair. Without even realizing he was doing it, he slipped a hand down to his stomach, resting it comfortingly there.

Neville and Ron were quietly talking over the list while Ginny was watching Harry. Like Ron, she now thought of Harry as a brother. She had realized long ago that the crush she'd had was nothing more than an infatuation with the Boy Who Lived, not Harry. Harry wasn't some great person who had slain the Dark Lord. Harry was just that, Harry, and she was worried about him.

She watched silently as his breathing began to mellow out and then stood, vanishing into his bedroom and returning with a blanket that she tucked around him. She moved over to the couch where Ron and Neville were frowning at the list and plopped down between them. They were working on a separate sheet of paper and Ginny leaned in curiously.

"Muggleborns?" Neville nodded, and handed the original list to her, sitting back.

"The biggest majority are Muggleborns. There are twelve names on the list. We've been grouping them to see if we can come up with anything."

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair as he passed her the paper, which was half covered in smaller groups. "See if you can notice anything, Ginny."

"Notice? What am I supposed to notice?"

"As though we're supposed to know?"

She mimicked her brother, and sighed, slowly scanning her eyes over the list, pointing out the obvious. "Well, everyone on this list happy to be very high achievers. Top of their classes even. At least half of these people are prefects. I guess that makes sense. Make sure the right prefect is around before you do something, so you don't get in trouble." She shook her head slightly, scowling at the list. "Okay, there's one pureblood per house, and one Halfblood per house. Uuuugh, all this is intentional, isn't it?"

Neville and Ron both nodded. "We're beginning to think so."

"Who though?" They all jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. He was holding his blanket to him, and only half looking at them. "If this is all planned, who would do this? Who would want to rip Hogwart's apart like this?"

"Voldemort?" Suggested Ginny, almost timidly, but Harry shook his head.

"You honestly think he would do it by recruiting people to openly attack Slytherins, because that is what's happening. Anyone who even acts the slightest bit Slytherin, who tries to be friendly with them, is being attacked."

Ginny groaned, and fell over on the floor. "Too much thinking."

Neville's face broke into a smile as he gently tapped her with the toe of his shoe. "Care to join me in the kitchens, to get your mind off all the thinking?"

"Why, I do believe that I would simply love that, Neville." She jumped to her feet in one agile motion, and before anyone could say anything they were gone out the door. It took Ron to seconds to realize what had happened before he was clamoring to his feet.

Harry however waved his hand at the portrait and it locked just as Ron got there. He actually laughed as Ron turned towards him. "Sit, Ron. Leave them be."

"But, Harry!"

Harry laughed even harder at that. "No buts young man, sit."

Ron stared at him for maybe a total of three seconds before he cracked up and slid to the floor laughing. Neither was entirely sure just what was so funny about those particular words, but all that mattered was that they were in fact funny.

HP-------------------------------------------------

"Have you found out yet who the attacker was, Severus?"

The raven-haired man shook his head in response, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. "I've tried, but it's almost like there's a block there. Have you been able to find out anything additional?"

There was silence for a moment, before his companion nodded. "There is a possibility. I need to look further into it first."

Severus nodded, running his hands through his hair. "He said he trusted him. Do you know how much that narrows the list? Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Shacklebolt."

"What about one of the Weasleys?"

"Potter has not changed his reaction to Ronald Weasley; if it was one of them he would be more tense."

"There is no one else that he trusted?" Severus merely gave the other man a look. "Right. Look, I'll get to work on the rest of it." The man stood and strolled casually to the floo before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "Severus, block or not, there has to be some way to find out, someway he'll tell. Help him."

"Breaking the block isn't what I'm worried about, it's his reaction when it happens."

HP-------------------------------------------------

Ron frowned at the chessboard. Harry was grading papers, so Ron was playing against the game itself as he let his thoughts wonder off. Harry glanced up at him and frowned at the thoughtful gaze on Ron's face.

"What are you thinking about so much?" It was one of Harry's favorite aspects about his best friend. If he was caught thinking too much on a certain subject, and then questioned about it, he always gave a straightforward answer.

"Metamorphmagi. They can turn themselves into anything right?" Harry nodded. "Well, Tonks is one, and a really good one at that," Harry hid a grin, "Do you think she can turn herself into a guy? I've seen her turn her features masculine, but I wonder if she can get all the bits working properly…" He let his voice trail off, and Harry twitched. The question was just too odd coming from Ron, and his lips started to pull. He was trying not to draw attention to himself, he really was, but the next instant he was in the floor, literally rolling he was laughing so hard.

I gave myself a headache thinking about the Tonks thing last night. It was just one of those questions that randomly pops into a person's head. Not really relevant to the story, but hey, Ron always struck me as the type he would voice such a question. **Grins**

I was going to put questions here, but I'm going to point some things out instead lol.

Something that I just thought of. I was going to include this explanation in the story, but I didn't want to make the conversations horribly boring. Conversations as they go are part of life, no matter how boring, I just decided to shove several into this chapter lol. Anyways. About Harry's pregnancy, it occurred to me last night that I haven't shown Harry's baby actually being checked or anything. Up until this point it wasn't needed. Magic itself sustains the baby until it reaches a certain gestational age in which other factors can become involved. That's why a couple chapters back I mentioned Harry being so drained and tired. I should have probably explained that then, but my mind doesn't work as well as most peoples.

First off, to everyone who reviewed, thank you so unbelievably much. I love reading the responses I get, they're what keeps me going. Okay, now, onto specific things I felt like reply to lol.

Smiley-One-83 – I swear, as soon as you said to keep it up speedily, you jinxed me. I've never had issues with my computer deleting my stories until now. Come beat it up for me?

Blondi aka Lucius – This is my try at a longer chapter. I hope its satisfactory.

Eli7 – Thank you so much. I got so tired of always seeing Ron bashing Harry in all the other stories.

Ceyxa – I have a habit of diving head first into such subjects, and usually don't realize just how deep I am into it until it's completely over my head.

Gershwen – I did not know that my story had made it onto such a list until you told me so. Not long after that was when the original chapter 6 went missing, and I slightly spazzed out cause I was afraid rewriting it wouldn't be good enough lol

Katherine – I'll take your suggestion about Ambrosia into consideration. I just kind of write everything as I go along, so nothing is set in stone :)

I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the punishments that were dished out. That part was incredibly hard to write, because I wasn't sure on how to do it, but the punishment had to be very harsh because they had put the other students in extreme physical danger.


	7. Ch 7 Parentage & Discovery

(Edited and the 'forget me not' charm fixed to 'notice me not')

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I won't bore you with replies cause it's been so long since I posted. I apologize for that. Life likes throwing one curve ball after another and screwing around with my writing time. If it makes you feel any better, everyone's had to put up with me being really cranky cause I've not been able to write.

Um, the end of this does have the rape scene, so if you don't want to read it I advise skipping past the big italics section, but that will make you miss something important. I highly suspect that by the end of this chapter I'll have lost several readers, so please don't kill me.

Chapter 7 – Cat's Out of the Bag Now

Halloween came before any of them even realized how much time had flown by. Just as Severus had had to switch the potions he made for Harry, Harry discovered the need for a new concealment charm. The old one still hid his pregnancy, but it became more and more taxing to maintain as the baby grew within him. Many nights after the library closed, Harry would have Dobby to bring him books from there, and they were almost always returned before anyone began to awaken the next morning. On the rare occasion he found a helpful book he would have Dobby leave a note for Madam Pince saying that he was borrowing a book and it would be returned sometime that day. She didn't seem to mind.

On the morning of Halloween, there was a loud knock on the door, and Harry opened it with slightly bleary eyes. He'd been up most of the night digging through the books again. Two of them were still on his desk, waiting for his return. He blinked in surprise, all thoughts of sleep or reading vanishing. Ron was standing at the doorway, glaring holes through Hermione's back. Hermione was looking slightly petulant and sheepish at the same time. It was a look he was accustomed to seeing on Ron's face.

"Hi, Harry. Mind if we come in?" He was glad it was Ron to ask, because otherwise he might have continued standing there, staring. He stepped cautiously back, letting them enter, careful not to take his eyes off Hermione. Ron seemed to be doing the same.

"Look, Harry, I just wanted to apologize." Hermione was looking anywhere but at him. "You know how tense I can get, and well this is NEWT year, and I guess when we came back I was already starting to panic. I know I shouldn't have hit you, Harry, and I'm sorry, it's just that, I can't understand how you could side with Slytherin of all people."

"Because I found out the full story, Hermione. The books on Slytherin in the library are inaccurate. The books here weren't even written by the other founders. Don't you think that if Slytherin was truly evil the other founders would have wanted it known?"

"How did you find out the 'full story' then? There are no other books about him. Well, there are supposed to be, but that's just myth. Any other books would be in a museum, or here where they belong."

"No. The books are where they belong. Where they've been for years upon years now, in the Potter vaults." Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and Ron had a similar look on his face. "Salazar Slytherin was not an evil man, Hermione. He just wanted the education of Muggleborns to be separate. Children born to wizards, or just one wizarding parent, have a head start, they start learning magic early, from every day life. All Salazar wanted was to build two separate schools, where students like you and I could start from scratch, and students like Ron and Draco would be able to start at the level they had already reached."

"I – but – how – I mean…" It was an interesting sight, watching Hermione Granger flounder with such new information. "Who wrote the book you read then, because if it was Slytherin he could very well have been lying, trying to save face."

Harry looked amused at that. Ron's attention seemed to be starting to wonder though and he began wandering around the rooms, poking inanimate objects in hopes of opening a secret passage. "Did I say that I read just one book Hermione? I have two actually. One by Slytherin." Hermione opened her mouth to exclaim, but Harry continued on, thoroughly cutting her off. "And one by Godric Gryffindor."

"How did you read them then, you weren't allowed to leave Privet Drive all summer!"

"You're assuming things again. I didn't read them this summer."

"Then how?"

"'Mione, honestly. Where did Harry spend the summer before sixth year?" Ron was idly trailing his fingers across the spines of several books on Harry's shelves. Probably looking for something about quidditch.

"With Neville and his gran, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Neville's grandmother took me to my Gringotts vault that year. Took both of us actually. It was the first year that either Neville or myself was allowed into our family vaults. We both had two founder books. Obviously, Neville's are by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."

Hermione was rubbing her head somewhat helplessly. "And his books backed up what you're saying about Slytherin?"

"Pretty much."

"This just does not make any sense. I think the four books are phonies. I want to see them."

"It's not like I have them on me, Hermione, and I highly doubt Neville has his either. The things are giant tomes for Merlin's sake. It took me all summer at Neville's to get them read before I banished them back to my vault."

Hermione just sighed and shook her head, but not before Harry caught the look in her eyes. It was that slightly manic look she had whenever there was a book in the library that wasn't available. "Okay, so you had justification behind your report on Slytherin then. That still doesn't mean I have to believe it without seeing it." Before Harry could comment, she changed the subject. "Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I came to apologize, and to drag you to Hogsmeade with us. You haven't been out in ages, and I'm sure the fresh air and sunshine would do wonders for you. Honestly, you're getting as pale as Snape."

"Oh, Hermione, I appreciate it, I really do, but I've got so much work to do! Grading and lessons and my own homework." Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! How was he getting out of this?

"Please, Harry? It's my treat. You haven't got to see the twins' new shop. It's right across from Zonko's, and they're always pulling pranks on each other." Her tone made it clear that she disapproved of that, but if it would get Harry to go then she'd do anything. "It's been ages since you've seen Madam Rossmerta, and she's always asking how you are Harry."

"Hermione, I have homework." He tried again, and it wasn't necessarily a lie. Ron shot him an amused glance as he poked at the homework on the table. There were maybe 5 rolls of parchment, but they were all finished and it was clear that all they needed was proofing.

Hermione's eyes hardened. "Do you think you're too good to be seen with us now, Harry? Because you're a teacher you're suddenly too good to be seen with other students?"

"'Mione, that's not it. You know better. I just have a lot to do."

"Fine, Harry, if you don't want to come then fine!"

She turned and stomped towards the portrait. She already had it jerked open when Harry's voice halted her. "Fine, I'll go Hermione. Just let me put some stuff up."

She turned back, and a giant grin spread across her face. "I knew you'd come, Harry!" She threw her arms around his neck and just as quickly left.

Ron looked up from the books he had been examining. "She has finally gone mental, that one has. One minute she's happy as can be, and next it's like an explosion. If you don't want to come I'll make an excuse for you." He flipped the pages idly, his eyes briefly widening at one of the illustrations before he shuddered and slammed it shut. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I will never be able to burn that image out of my head now."

"What?"

"That, that book!" He pointed at it while looking away, as though it were too disgusting to even look at. At Harry's look he shuddered again. "It has pictures, wizarding pictures, of two men… doing, doing things! To each other!" Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling.

He grinned wickedly, nudging his red headed friend in the ribs. "This coming from the boy who wonders about girls turning into boys, with fully functioning plumbing." He was referring of course to the question Ron had asked about Tonks. He watched as Ron's ears went as red as his hair. It had become Harry's favorite thing to tease Ron about. He grabbed his cloak from the wall, wrapping it tightly around his shoulders. "So, Ron, who do you have your eyes on this year?"

"I, umm." If it was possible Ron's ears went even redder, his whole face blushing red.

"Because I could have sworn I saw you watching Luna Lovegood _**and** _Blaise Zabini the other day at lunch."

Ron started spluttering. He was blushing so brightly now that Harry was sure he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He finally regained at least partial control, and glared down at Harry. Then in perfect imitation of Draco Malfoy, he held his head high, looked away, and said in an absolute sneer, "I don't have a clue what you are referring to."

Hermione had already left them by the time they reached the Great Hall. Draco however was just emerging from breakfast, and paused. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the incident with the first years, and for a moment there was awkward silence. "Oh, for the love of Merlin! You know where each other stand, stop looking like that!"

Harry jumped nearly a foot into the air, Draco whirled around, but Ron just dropped his head into a hand. Ginny and Neville had appeared seemingly out of nowhere; holding hands, and they were both smiling.

"Ginny, stop sneaking up on people! And stop being nosy." He added almost as an afterthought.

A slight smile flickered across Draco's lips. "Everyone headed to Hogsmeade then?" When everyone had nodded he glanced around them. "Shall we walk down as a group in that case?"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that's the best idea I've heard out of you in… seven years." Harry said as seriously as he possibly could. As quickly as his eyes had lit up with laughter though, a resigned look passed over his face.

"Harry? You alright mate?"

"Hermione." He said simply.

"Huh? Oh." Ron frowned, obviously at a loss.

"If she starts acting weird again, can I slap her?" They all stared at Ginny. "What?"

"I don't think that would help any, Ginny." Neville's lips were quirked though. "Whatever her problem is Harry, it's not your fault, and if she can't deal with seeing you with Draco, then it's her loss. She should know about the truce by now, the whole school does."

"Is there a problem with being in my company, Po-Harry?"

"No. I just don't have a desire to be slapped again."

"Oh, that won't happen. If she even tries that, I will slap her, no matter what Neville or Ron say."

"No protests from me, little sis."

"Blaise!" Ron's eyes widened and he turned to look where Draco was looking. He went pale, then red again. His blue eyes stayed a slight bit wider than normal. With his black hair and violet eyes, Blaise was nearly as attractive as any of the girls he knew. No. No. No. Blaise was not attractive. No, no, no!

Harry was trying very hard not to laugh, and Ginny and Draco were both giving him odd looks. Neville looked like he thought Ron was a highly interesting plant. "It is already if Blaise comes with us, isn't it?"

Harry grinned, apparently forgetting his Hermione troubles. "I think it would be wonderful if Blaise walked down us. Don't you, Ron?"

"I-I-I-I … fine." He literally squeaked and Harry's eyes flashed with that mischievous gleam that had been absent all semester.

Hphphphp

Ron was laughing. Harry had no idea what Blaise had said, but apparently he'd missed a good joke. He looked up as several bottles of butter beer were sat down in front of them. He immediately sat up straighter, his eyes clouding and fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hi, 'Mione. We couldn't find you."

"Odd, I couldn't find you guys either. We probably kept missing each other. Madam Rossmerta asked me to bring these to you." Her eyes hardened as she nodded at the two Slytherins. "Malfoy. Zabini. Don't you two have something else to do?"

"Not really. We happen to be enjoying this little get together. If you'd like to join, please go ahead."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not set with snakes. I thought you had better sense Harry. Come find me when you've lost them."

Harry stared after her. "That was almost cheerful."

"Really, Potter, what happened to the friendly Granger who didn't believe in judging?"

Harry snorted, turning his attention to Blaise as he and Ron popped open their butter beers. "If you can find that out, be sure to let us know." Harry swallowed deeply. Snape had okayed butter beer not long after he made Harry his first potion, and man did it feel good to have a butter beer again. No one had been able to sneak him any while he wasn't coming to the village.

He sighed as the familiar sensation warmed him, and leaned back, watching Blaise subtlely tease Ron, whose ears were as red as Luna Lovegood's radishes ever had been. As much fun as it was sitting at the table, watching Blaise freaking Ron out, Harry was starting to get antsy. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"This has been nice and all, but Ginny and I are going to slip off for a walk. See you all later."

Of course, they all knew there would be more than walking going on during the walk, and Harry had to grab Ron and hold him down to give the two lovebirds time to escape. He just barely had a hold of Ron's shirt when Blaise spoke up. "How about we go look at the quidditch supplies?" Blaise had been playing chaser for the past two years, and immediately captured Ron's attention.

"Um, sure. Harry, Draco, coming with?"

Harry was no fool. He saw the brief flash of disappointment in Blaise's eyes and quickly shook his head. "I'm going to wonder around a bit actually."

"Oh. Um, all right then. Meet you at Zonko's?"

Harry nodded, and as soon as Blaise had managed to get Ron out the door, he began to laugh. Draco just shot him an amused smirk. "Is it all right if I walk around with you, Po-Harry?" Harry grinned at the second slip up on his name.

"I would actually prefer it if you did." He still remembered vividly what happened the last time he went for a walk alone. He stood and took his butter beer with him, sipping it as he slipped out the door, Malfoy right behind him. "Any where particular you need to go, Draco?"

"I need to pick up a fresh batch of potion supplies. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded, and let Draco lead the way. They were just reaching the apothecary's doors when Harry gave a small cry, and doubled over in pain. "Potter!" Draco didn't even bother correcting himself as he wheeled around, and just barely caught the Gryffindor before he hit the ground. Harry's face was pale, and he was clutching his stomach as though in terrible pain.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is going on?" Blessing upon blessing. It was Professor Snape himself that stepped out of the apothecary. He glanced around quickly, and blessed the fact that most people left potions ingredients for the very last things they bought. He cast a notice-me-not charm on the three of them, and without another word lifted Harry into his arms. "Mr. Potter, I know it hurts but I need you to stay conscious all right? There is a way to get us into the castle unnoticed, but it requires a parseltongue."

Harry's reply was mumbled, and lost, but his eyes remained open, all though dim and unfocused from the pain and fear.

"What's wrong with him, Severus?" Draco slipped as he always did when fearful, calling his godfather by his first name.

"It's not for me to say, Draco." The school was in sight and he lengthened his long strides to a run. It was only then that Draco realized they had come up a back path to the school, and were heading to a portion of the school away from the Headmaster's tower.

"Potter, tell the passage way to open." Potter didn't respond, and he glanced down, cursing when he saw the pale lids closed. The concealment charm was flickering. He shook him roughly, causing the teen to groan and slowly open his eyes. "Stay with me, Mr. Potter. Tell the passageway to open." He pointed at a blank section of wall.

'Open.' Harry managed to choke out in parseltongue. The wall dissolved, re-erecting itself as soon as they passed through it. The walls around them lit up with torches as they stepped further in. Harry just barely got a glance, but the torches and brackets were engraved with snakes. Snape nearly passed the portrait of Salazar that he'd been looking for and had to back up two steps.

"Allow us entry, Slytherin, so I may help this one." Slytherin, a tall man, with narrow black eyes looked at him coldly.

"Why?"

'Because,' Harry hissed weakly, 'Don't make me lose my child.' At another point in time the look on Salazar's face would have been funny, but as it were the portrait slid open, letting them in. Harry grimaced and buried his face in his Professor's robes with a soft cry.

"Hold on, Potter." He was laying him down on the couch. He'd nearly forgotten that Draco was with them until his shadow fell over them. He knew of the truce, but he was more than surprised when Draco knelt next to Harry and took one of his hands, squeezing it in a reassuring fashion as though they were friends.

Severus cast a charm over Harry, and his gaze darkened Harry's stomach glowed a violent shade of red. "Mr. Potter, do you trust me?"

Harry's eyes flashed oddly as he looked into his professor's eyes. Trust? He was asking if he trusted him? What had happened the last time he trusted someone? Another sharp pain carved it's way through his abdomen, causing him to cry out in anguished fear. He was panting when his gaze found the black eyes. "With my baby's life, Professor." And it was all he said before he passed out. The concealment charm fell.

Next to them, Draco just blinked looking from one to the other, but Severus didn't have time for an explanation as he lifted the boy again, and strode towards the floo. He spoke quickly to Draco. "Floo to Madam Rossmerta's from here, to room 9. It's mine; no one will be there. Find Mr. Zabini, and tell him that his father's assistance may be required tonight; he'll know how to get a message to him. Come straight back to the school, and to your room. Do not let anyone know who you were with or where you were, understood?" Then he lit the floo and stepped into it, his destination lost in the whirl of flame.

His blonde friend was there, and jumped a foot in the air, wand already drawn and aimed before he realized who was there. His eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"Poison." Severus bit out tersely. "I need a room for him."

"Go on. I'll bring your potions to you."

He nodded and was already heading up the steps. He took Harry into the first room he came to, quickly stripping him out of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers, and placed him in the bed. He cast another spell, and then swore violently when the word wormwood appeared above Harry. Not a second later, the door opened and his potions were placed down next to him.

He searched through them quickly. He had to be careful what he gave him, or the antidote to the wormwood would make the problem worse. His companion moved around the bed, placing a cool hand on Harry's head. "He's already feverish, Severus." He placed a hand on the swollen stomach, only then noting the word written in red. He swore as much as Severus had. "Someone's trying to make him miscarry on purpose."

Severus only nodded, giving a triumphant, "A-ha!" when he found the milky white substance he'd been looking for. "Hold him up against you and tilt his head back." He nodded, watching the other brace the young man against him. Gently, he pried Harry's jaws apart, pouring the potion in. Harry swallowed reflexively. His face relaxed, and the blonde carefully laid him down.

"Did you get it to him in time?"

"We'll know before the nights over."

* * *

_Harry's footsteps shuffled quietly along the sidewalk as he walked. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep so he had slipped out of the house for a walk. He missed his godfather horribly. If there was only one thing he could change, it would have been that night. It seemed odd that a year had already passed, but it had only been a week ago that Sirius had been gone for a full year. His nightmares from last summer had come back, and twice now Dudley had slipped into his room and shook him awake before his whimpers woke Vernon or Petunia. If he woke them, it would be no food for a week. They had forgotten all about the warning from last summer. _

_He shook his head to dispel the thoughts, and that was when he saw the shadow. It was creeping along with the rest, but this shadow didn't move with the wind. It was the wind that Harry blessed though when it caught the edge of a dark cloak and billowed it out. Harry didn't stop to think that it might be a watcher; he took off. The cloaked shadow followed, running on feet as silent as Harry's as he dodged in and out of the trees in the park he knew so well. He fumbled desperately for his wand. _

_Just as he found it, it was accioed away. He knew he was in trouble, but before he could think anything, a body slammed into his, knocking him hard to the ground. "Stay still, Mr. Potter, and this won't be so bad." _

_He knew that voice. His mind wouldn't, couldn't connect it with a voice. Refused to provide a face, as panic over took him and he struggled hard. He was rewarded with a laugh. "Did I not tell you to be still, Mr. Potter?" The man on top of him whispered a spell, and a hot burning coiled something wrapped around Harry's wrists and ankles. He screamed, and the man laughed again. That laugh, it was so unlike the one he was used to. He gasped in shock as his pants were suddenly not there. _

_He wouldn't. He, he couldn't! He knew that Harry loved him like a family member; he wouldn't do this. The next moment though he knew how very wrong he was. Something was pressed against him. Something hard that was suddenly in him, ripping and tearing him apart. He screamed and begged until his throat was raw, trying to get away but to no avail. The man leaned over Harry's back, whispering in his ear. "It's all for the greater good, Harry." _

_Harry's voice came out on a croak. "Headmaster. No, please. No!" But the hood fell back as the man pulled away, and Harry could see his face, and he screamed. _

_Somehow he made his way back to Privet Drive, stumbling weakly up the stairs. He collapsed in the hallway, his legs unable to hold him anymore. "Why? Dumbledore, why?" Tears began to burn down Harry's cheeks, and he continued to repeat that phrase over and over. He tried to stand, but both he and a fake vase ended up hitting the floor with a dull thud._

_Dudley's door opened and he looked out at Harry with very wide and round eyes. His shock and hurt was so great that he stared straight up into his cousin's eyes, and whispered beggingly, almost as though he wanted to know it was all a bad dream, "He raped me, Dudley. He raped me." _

* * *

Silver eyes were round with shock. Black hard with anger and hate. "Call the Master. He needs to know what has happened." Never had Severus Snape's voice ever been so hard and angry as it was at that moment, nor so very sad. Lucius Malfoy only nodded before vanishing out the door.

* * *

Ron wandered aimlessly around Harry's room. His friend hadn't come back from Hogsmeade yet, and he was waiting for him. His hand strayed to the pile of books he had thumbed through earlier. He didn't understand why Harry had these books, but they were interesting anyways. Some of the pages were highlighted, and he looked closer frowning. Male pregnancy? His brow furrowed thoughtfully, and he opened another book, quickly flicking the pages until he found a section highlighted in blue. He thumbed a few more pages over, and his eyes widened, finding a page marked up in yellow. Pregnancy Concealment Charms

He sat down hard in the desk chair, staring at the book in his hands. "Merlin and Circe, Harry." He couldn't be. But… but all the disappearances this year. The avoidance of being in crowds like Hogsmeade. The tired haze that had seemed to envelope him… the slight bulge of his belly when Ron had tucked him in that night. Someone had an awful lot of questions to answer, and that someone was going to be Harry.

* * *

Good night. Is it possible to put any more than that in one Chapter? Heavens! **Notices the people with pitchforks and Dumbledore shirts** Oh… I'm in trouble aren't I? 

No flames please!


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I know, I'm suckily late again. Forgive me. Again.

Someone brought up the issue of me getting a beta, and while I would love to actually do that, I'm not sure how that would work considering that I do some things on purpose, like fragmented sentences for emphasis. That and the fact that I don't want to bother anyone and the only person I would ever ask is currently on vacation in Hawaii.

Chapter 8 - Needs a title lol

Ron sat at his best mate's desk for what seemed like ages, unable to comprehend what he had just stumbled across. Harry couldn't be pregnant, could he? He hadn't been allowed out of Privet Drive. No one else was allowed in to Privet Drive. Ron had tried both persuading Dumbledore into letting him go and check on Harry, and tried sneaking in as well. There was a magical block around the area. No one with magic could get out, and no one could get in. Even the Order was now only allowed around the perimeter; he'd found that out from Charley.

He jumped a foot into the air, falling off the chair as a loud pounding took over the portrait hole. He slammed the books shut and hurried to open it, hoping it was Harry and he'd merely forgotten his password. Instead, Draco stood there, disheveled and out of breath. "Is Blaise with you?"

"Where's Harry?" They blinked, and Ron was the first to respond. "No. Professor Dumbledore cornered Blaise as soon as he got back, something about Blaise's healer training."

"Dammit! I need him for something." He turned and started to leave when Ron's voice stopped him.

"What about Harry? He was with you when we left."

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling good and came up early. The Headmaster probably cornered him to, or sent him off to the Hospital Wing."

"I don't think he'd get Harry to go, no matter how hard he tried, and I know Harry was feeling fine, now spill Malfoy."

Draco was saved by the sound of boot-clad feet hitting against the stone corridors. "Where in the Hell have you been, Blaise?"

The black haired boy stopped and arched an eyebrow at Draco. "Nice to see you too. Next time I'm kidnapped by Dumbledore I'll be sure to send you a missive asking you to come up with something to save me, again. Thank Merlin Pansy was in the common room or I would still be up there with the man!"

"Sorry Blaise, but I had an emergency of my own."

"Hey, do you two regularly make habits of discussing everything in the hallway where not just people can hear but the portraits too?" Both Slytherins blushed and pushed passed him into Harry's rooms. "Oh, please come in why don't you?" Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, shutting the portrait securely. "Now would someone tell me what's going on and where the blazes, sorry Blaise, Harry is at?"

Instead, Draco turned to Blaise, his eyes flickering with something that looked like concern in the firelight. "Professor Snape said to tell you that your father's assistance might be needed before the night's over."

Blaise frowned, blinked, frowned again. "For who? You know the field that my father specializes in, and no one that the Professor is in contact with is pregnant." Draco could have slapped him for saying that, and his eyes shifted to Ron who had gone inexplicably pale. Blaise followed his gaze. "Ron? You all right?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes searching out Draco's. "Someone that Snape knows is pregnant though, isn't he Draco?"

"He? You must be mistaken Ron, male pregnancies hardly ever happen now days, and if there was one trust me almost everyone would know simply because its been so long. The ministry would be turning itself upside down!"

Draco however was looking right back at Ron and nodded. "Yes, he is. I saw it with my own eyes."

Blaise looked back and forth between them. "Who?"

"Harry," they answered in unison.

Blaise looked shocked. For a moment he didn't even move. Then he strode over to Harry's window and shoved it open, letting out several soft and haunting tones. Ron looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but the next moment a small winged creature glided into the room. It perched itself on Blaise's shoulder, crooning happily. It's long wings folded in against its back as it nuzzled into Blaise's hair.

Blaise pulled a spare scrap of paper from his pocket, quickly scrawling a note. "Othello, take this to Father. Let no one see you, and no one hear you." The creature simply vanished.

"Was that… was that a gryphon, Blaise?" Draco seemed startled, but Ron cut in.

"Never mind the ruddy animal, Malfoy, tell me what in Merlin's name happened, and where my best mate is." He grabbed his butter beer to have something to do with his hands less he wrapped them around Malfoy's neck instead.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. We were going to the apothecary so I could get supplies, and just as we got there Potter sort of yelled and doubled over clutching his stomach. He almost fell, and that was when Professor Snape came out of the store. I expected him to say something like he usually does to Harry, but instead he picked him up and brought him to the castle." He was careful not to say where. "He said something that made Harry's stomach glow red and then asked if he trusted him. Harry said 'with my baby's life' and then Severus took Potter and flooed out, telling me to find Blaise." He drew a deep breath, having said all of that at once. "Weasley, err, Ron, sorry, Harry had on a concealment charm. How did you know he was pregnant?"

Ron flushed guiltily, sat down his butter beer, and tossed the first book he'd look through to Draco. Draco just barely caught his, his eyes fixed on the bottle that Ron had once again picked up. "Weasley, is that the same bottle that Hermione brought to the table?"

"Yeah, why?"

Draco snatched it away from him. "Because, the only thing Potter had was the butter beer."

"So?"

Draco sighed, but before he could say anything scathing, Blaise interrupted. "Because, he was poisoned, Ron. That's what the red glow meant."

* * *

"He raped the boy?" 

Lucius nodded. "It was his name that Potter cried out, pleading for him to stop."

A head dropped into a hand, causing long hair to cascade around his shoulders as he sighed. "Out of all the things he has accused me of, raping an innocent was never one of them." There was a long pause, and he looked up at Lucius, a sudden malicious gleam in his eyes. "But it's not the first time a supposed leader of good has been found foul, is it?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, my lord. Though, considering everything that Dumbledore has done in the past, we shouldn't be surprised at what he has done. When Severus and I were still attending school…" His voice fell off though and he shook his head. "Well, we both know that story. Master, all this time Potter has not named his attacker. Severus has reported on more than one occasion that it was as though the boy could not name him." Voldemort nodded, waiting for the blonde to continue. "How is it then that he called out to him?"

"Think, Lucius. Potter wasn't naming his assailant at that point. He wasn't even conscious. He was reliving what happened, and no spell can silence the past. Even a memory charm can not alter dreams."

Lucius's eyes widened, knowing his master had just hit dead center; even his master's eyes were wide, realizing what he had just said. "Lucius, how is your other guest doing?"

"He is recovering. He nearly has all his strength back."

"And his mentality?"

"He is returning to his normal self, his mind unaddled by Dumbledore's coercions. His memories are somewhat confused still yet, but then after what he's been through, that is to be expected."

"True. How do you think he would take to seeing Potter right now?"

"It might be enough to completely jar him back into his right mind."

"Good. Take him to Mr. Potter then, but warn him that the boy might be in pain."

Lucius knelt, bowing his head. "Yes, my lord."

He was nearly out the door when Tom called after him. "Tell Severus that as soon as Potter is no longer in danger he is to come straight here."

* * *

Harry writhed on the bed, his face pale, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Some where in the distance he was aware of a voice talking calmly and soothingly in his ear, a cool rag being drawn across his face. Another pain tore through his abdomen but he was too weak to scream, and what little grasp on consciousness he had managed to find slipped from him again. Instead of being plunged into darkness again however, he found himself suddenly surrounded by brightness. 

Everything was shockingly white, so white that it hurt his eyes. He closed them for several minutes before reopening them, and then he stumbled backwards in surprise. Albus Dumbledore stood not five feet away from him, looking at him with the most peculiar expression on his face.

"Why do you back away from me child? Surely by now you know that I would never hurt you." He held out his hand in an almost placating gesture. Harry backed up further, his hands curled protectively around his belly. "Come now, child. I know what you've been through. I hoped that you would come to me for help, or I would have come to you sooner. Just trust me, Harry."

Harry's tongue felt thick. "Ho-How do you know what happened?"

"I put wards around your home, remember? They're sort of like Muggle surveillance cameras. They never went off indicating a wizard present though, so I'm afraid I didn't review this summer's activities until you got back to school. I'm so very sorry for what your uncle did to you, Harry. We can have him punished if you want."

Uncle? Vernon? No, Vernon hadn't done anything, had he? His mind was suddenly hit with a barrage of images of Vernon Dursley towering over him, Vernon striking him, Vernon ripping off his clothes. He fell to his knees as the swarm ran through his mind, grasping his head. Vernon raping him. Wait, no, that wasn't right! He sought desperately through his mind. Vernon standing over him telling him to do his yard work. Vernon raising a hand to strike him. Vernon locking him in his room.

Dumbledore taking his clothes.

"NO!" The sudden yell echoed in the white nothingness that surrounded him. "You bastard! It wasn't my uncle that did it. It was you! You raped me!"

Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eyes flared angrily. "Don't be ridiculous! I would never harm you," he quickly pitched his tone back to that soothing level that he used. "Why would I do such a thing, Harry? I love you like my own grandchild. Come, take my hand and we'll get this sorted out, I promise."

"Your promises hold no worth with me, Dumbledore. You took away the only thing that no one else had. I will never trust you."

"Harry James Potter, don't do this, it's a trick! Can't you see that, child?"

"I see the trick. I see the trick in the eyes that I've looked up to since I found out the truth." More images, ones of Dumbledore looking down at him knowingly, trying to comfort and sooth him through his losses, the look of great pain in his eyes when Harry had lost Sirius, but over it all four words kept ringing. "For the greater good, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore froze in place, and then the façade fell away. "The memory charm didn't work." He sounded so shocked that a spell had failed before his eyes hardened over, and he took a menacing step forward. "You have a choice here, Mr. Potter. You can come with me, or you can lose your child."

* * *

A soft knock sounded against the door and it slid open silently revealing a blue haired man with startling violet eyes. He knelt next to Severus, reaching out to place a hand on the feverish boy's head. "How has he been doing, Severus?" 

"I don't know. One minute he's calm like now, and the next he's writhing in pain again. I gave him the counter agent for the poison, but I don't know if we got it to him in time." He took his eyes off the boy, and blinked slightly, letting his eyes focus on the man next to him. "Blue, Zabini?"

"Maggie hexed me as I left. She said you would need something to sneer at. I'd say she was probably right."

A half smirk curled Severus's lips, but it vanished as Harry screamed, arching up off the bed. Both Severus and Zabini scrambled to hold him down, Severus breathing soft words next to his ear. He had sworn that he wouldn't let Harry lose the baby, and he intended to keep his word.

* * *

Pain tore through Harry, his entire body on fire, but it was all centered in his stomach, dead on the baby. He screamed. It felt like the babe would be ripped right out of his body. "I can kill the baby so easily, Harry. Do you want me to do that? I would hate to kill my own child, but I'll do whatever it takes Harry. Or you can pledge yourself to me. You're my figurehead. If you don't I can and will make everyone believe you've gone dark. You wouldn't want that, would you, Harry?" 

Harry was on the floor; his entire body curled up, his arms trying to protect his baby. He had to force his words out, gasping for breath, for control as the pain grew. "You. Will. Never. Touch my. Baby!" The last word was screamed and the pain increased. His magic surged through him, erupting from his body and striking Dumbledore, propelling him out of that place, and sending Harry into the depths of his own mind.

* * *

"His magic is fighting. Normally that would be good, but I fear the poison might have been laced with something else, and what we cannot know. Move up on the bed and hold him, he needs something to anchor his magic to if we intend to keep both he and his unborn alive." 

"Let me." The hoarse voice startled both men and they turned, and stared for a full second.

Surprisingly Zabini snapped out of it first. "I don't care who the bloody hell does it, just do it! You'll be his anchor as he fights against the poison."

The new man nodded, and stepped into the room. His footsteps were slow, and he dragged one foot slightly. His eyes were a dark dead blue, but there was a spark of life in them as he moved forward onto the bed. They grew rapidly wet as he slid his arms around Harry, settling the smaller body against his as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

* * *

For the greater good. Those were the magic words, the words that had altered Harry's life. The words weaved around Harry's body, wrapping around him, strangling him, repressing him. His body began to glow with a soft golden light as he struggled against them. 

"Harry, I know that things are hard for you living with your family, but you must understand. It is the best place for you." Harry could only stare at the Headmaster in shock. How could living with people like them be good for anyone? Didn't he understand that they hurt Harry? Didn't he want Harry to be safe?

"I know it's hard to understand, Harry, but they really were the only option. I knew when I left you there that you wouldn't have an easy life, but there was no other choice?"

Something inside Harry sparked, and had he looked in a mirror he would have seen his eyes glow. "I wouldn't have an easy life? You knew I wouldn't have an easy life? Did you know they would starve me? Did you know they would beat me for every little inconvenience in their life? Did you know they would lock me up in a damned cupboard until I got my Hogwarts letter!"

He looked up into Albus Dumbledore's eyes, certain that saying those things would mean he would never go back to the Dursley's ever again, but what he saw caused him to freeze in place. Knowledge. There was no surprise in Dumbledore's eyes, no shock, no sorrow, no sympathy. "There was no other way, Harry. I know you can't understand now, but maybe later when you look back you can." He pulled his wand, and before Harry could do anything there was a blinding flash, and Dumbledore's voice. "It really is for the greater good, Harry."

A much younger Harry stood before the Headmaster, head bowed, a sword clutched tightly in his hand. "I don't understand sir. If Riddle turned the basilisk loose on the school, then why wasn't Hagrid allowed back in school? Why does he still have that award in the trophy case? After he became Voldemort, you could have gotten rid of that at least couldn't you? Or gotten Hagrid a new wand?"

"Harry, look at that sword you hold in your hands. Do you know who it belonged to?" His eyes drifted to the sword in his hand. A sword that was encrusted with glittering green emeralds, the same color as Harry's eyes, snakes entwining the handle, mouths open angrily.

"Slytherin." That was obvious from the design, but Harry's eyes scanned closer, noticing a small engraving on the hilt, written in Parseltongue. _To Salazar, for protection no matter where you go, your friend and brother in arms, Godric. _He blinked in shock, looking up at the Headmaster, prepared to say something when the old man interrupted him.

"Everything is not always as it seems, Harry, its an important lesson, but I'm afraid it's a lesson you'll never remember." The blinding light hit his eyes again, and dimly he heard, "It's for the greater good."

Over and over those words repeated, each time the scene changing, skipping years, fast-forwarding, rewinding. Harry begging the Headmaster to withdraw him from the Triwizard Tournament and being told that it would teach him how to deal under stress. Harry clinging to Sirius, tears cascading down his face as Sirius said he would pick him up from the Dursley's after a week. Professor Quirrell looking down at Harry with the oddest expression, somewhere between pity and self-hate, mumbling about a weak mind.

On and on, everything twisted, uncurling, smoothing in his mind, and drawing more than one agonized cry from him as he relived the betrayal that had been forced from his mind.

Finally, it returned to the rape, playing it through again, from Harry leaving the house to Dudley cleaning and dressing his wounds, trying in a very uncomfortable manor to help his distressed cousin. It ended, and Harry rose slowly from the untwisted depths of his mind, just barely breaking through consciousness.

His eyes flickered, and he opened them with a groan. Everything hurt. From his head to his toes, to his hair. He closed his eyes for a second before they flew back open, his hands clasping over his belly.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. Your child is fine." He relaxed minutely, his eyes rolling to his left. His eyes widened. The man sitting in the chair next to his bed was smiling reassuringly at him. His skin was darker than most, with maybe Spanish roots, his eyes a serene shade of violet. He looked odd folded into that chair, he had to be at least seven feet tall, and his hair was a shocking shade of blue. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair where Harry's eyes still lingered. "Yeah. My wife thought a laugh would be appreciated."

Harry smiled slightly, though he edged backwards when the man stood. The only problem was there was nowhere to go. His back hit against something warm, and he rolled over quickly, eyes almost instantly watering as he saw the pale man lying next to him. Hard and slightly sunken facial features were relaxed in sleep, and a long strand of hair across his face fluttered with each breath.

"Siri?" Harry's voice broke slightly, and those deep blue eyes opened, for a moment dead and listless, but flaring with warmth the moment he saw Harry. His lips slowly turned into a smile.

"Hello again, Harry." It had been so long since Harry had heard that slightly gravely voice. He reached out as though to touch him but then pulled his hand back, hesitant.

Sirius settled the matter for him however as he sat up and opened his arms, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry burst into tears, sobbing gratefully into his godfather's robes.

* * *

Ron paced anxiously in the Gryffindor's common room, biting his lip as he muttered to himself. Neville and Ginny were watching him with worried eyes. He had come back to the common room in a fit the night before, and Ginny knew he hadn't slept. She also knew that Harry was nowhere to be found, and so far the Headmaster hadn't said a word to anyone about it. 

Hermione scowled at Ron's figure. "Is it possible for you to bloody well sit still?" She finally snapped, drawing all eyes to her. "Your worse than a five year old. So Harry didn't come back last night, big deal. If it were important, the Headmaster would say so." There was something in her eyes that Ron couldn't place, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to place it.

Ron glared back at her. She had been smiling all day, the first real smiles that they had seen for a long time, and it made them nervous. It was almost as though she were happy that Harry wasn't there. Or maybe she was happy about why he wasn't there. Ron turned to say something to her, and froze. She was sipping from a bottle of butter beer, one she'd probably brought back from Hogwart's. Blaise's words from last night suddenly reached a new level in his mind. He turned to his sister, keeping his expression as calm as he could.

"Ginny, Neville, lets go somewhere else where we won't be criticized for giving a damn about our friend."

"Ronald Weasley, don't swear! You're a prefect!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny's jaw was set as she stood and walked past Hermione. "I don't know what your problem is, but I wish like Hell that you'd get over it. You've never been like this before. At one point you would have been standing up there with Ron trying to calm him down as well as worrying."

"Maybe I just realized that worrying over an arrogant privileged child like Harry wasn't worth it. He's the savior after all, if he can't take care of himself, then what good is he?"

The entire common room was silent now, staring uneasily between them. Ginny's entire expression had closed off, and she pulled her hand back, balled it into a fist and slammed it into Hermione's nose. Blood gushed instantly, and she fell to her knees, looking up at her once friends in shock. Her eyes slid to her dorm mates, but Lavender looked away and Parvati stared straight at her.

"Don't look at me, Hermione. You deserved exactly what you got."

* * *

"My lord? You wished to see me?" Severus voice echoed in the nearly empty room, his voice strained, and more than just a bit tired. At one point in time the room had been used as a ballroom, but now days it was merely a gathering place. The only things that remained in the room were a few chairs and a table that was occasionally used for food, more often for discussing plans. 

The other man in the room nodded slowly, his eyes taking in his loyal friend and follower's appearance. He withstood the urge to grimace. Severus's face was pale, his muscles tight with exhaustion, and the beginnings of circles etched under his eyes. Voldemort arched an eyebrow at him, tilting his head. "Do you know that you look like Hell?"

The effect was to make Severus's eyes fly wide, and he choked on the breath he had been taking. He glared slightly. Voldemort had long ago learned that when Severus reached a certain point, he lost that control he held so tightly over his emotions. It was always interesting to see, though tonight it did not hold any amusement. "How is young Mr. Potter doing tonight, Severus?"

"Better, my lord. The poison has been eradicated from his system, and the child still grows strong."

"And Dumbledore? How are you going to deal with that old fool? He will know that you have been with Potter."

"Harry can no longer return to the school, Master. The poison was laced with a sleep bondage potion that gave Dumbledore access to Harry's mind. He knows that Harry knows it was him."

Voldemort was quiet, frowning as he let his thoughts roam. "A tutor can be brought in for Mr. Potter to finish his education?"

"Yes, but he's nearing five months, and it would be best if he only does theory now. I can teach him, since I will have not be able to return to Hogwart's either."

"He has many friends that will be worrying."

"Already taken care of, my lord. Tonight Mr. Zabini's gryphon will be taking several notes to Harry's friends, and upon touching them will be transported directly to Harry's room where both Harry and Sirius Black will be awaiting them."

"Lucius and Narcissa are aware that you plan on bringing more Gryffindors into their home?"

Severus snorted. "Of course, though they won't be seeing them, and the students won't know whose house they are in, except Draco. He'll know of course." The dark lord's eyebrows went up, clearly wanting an explanation. "It seems that Draco and Mr. Potter," Voldemort noticed it was the first time he had not called Harry by his first name all evening, "are somewhat of friends now. They called a truce at school; I believe they were hoping it would help calm things down. It's worked among their classmates at least."

Voldemort nodded. "Since you will be spending most of your time with Mr. Potter for the foreseeable future, I think there is something you should retrieve for him."

* * *

Ron rolled over his bed for what felt like the hundredth time, pausing when he felt something crinkle under his head. Sliding his fingers under his pillow he was surprised when they wrapped around an envelope, but not nearly as surprised as when the next moment he felt a sharp tug behind his navel, and vanished from his bed.

* * *

Its not good. Don't kill me please? I felt like I was trying to pull teeth while writing this.

Umm, reviews... I can't remember most of them and if I try to open another explorer right now my computer will explode. Or, it'll temporarily have cardiac arrest anyways whilst I scream and curse it out.

The one I can actually remember was someone asking why Harry returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore performed a memory charm, and while it didn't actually work he thought it did, and it would have been strange if Harry hadn't returned, it would have set Dumbledore after him immediately.

Oh, and Voldemort was NOT supposed to be that out of character, nor was he originally who "Master" was going to be. It just sort of happened.


	9. Ch 9 Truths and Explanations

Can anyone tell me when school lets out in the Harry Potter world, so I can make sure I've got the pregnancy timed right? I've been tweaking earlier chapters, and before I update any errors or such, I want to make sure I have the timeline accurate.

Chapter 9 – Truths and Explanations

Draco, Ron, Ginny, Millicent, Blaise, Neville, Fred, and George all arrived into the room at exactly the same time in a cacophony of grumbles and twisted limbs. Somehow, Ron and Draco ended up at the very bottom of the pile, trying hard to wiggle away so they could breath.

"Would the person with the death grip on my hair please let go!"

"Oy! Someone get off me. I'm being squished to death!"

"Ronniekins? What are you doing here?"

"Someone's foot is in my face."

"Ow!"

"Whoever's nose is sticking my breast had better move, now." That one was said with deadly calm.

"You lot make enough noise to raise the dead."

Everyone froze. "Harry?" Light suddenly flooded the room, and with it came relief. Harry, though pale, was propped up against the headboard of a bed, smiling somewhat tiredly at them. His eyes had dark circles, and he looked like he'd been through Hell, but he was sitting up, softly laughing at his friends still sprawled on the floor. They scrambled quickly to their feet, and Harry arched an eyebrow when he saw Fred and George.

"I perhaps do still know a bit more than you, Mr. Potter. And I know Fred and George's loyalties. They're simply too Slytherin to follow Dumbledore whole heartedly." Everyone, save Harry, jumped and turned towards Severus who had been lurking in the shadows. Five minutes passed after that, without a word being said, and Harry looking anywhere but at his friends. Severus growled in annoyance, strode forward, and jerked the covers away from Harry. If the boy wouldn't say anything, they would simply have to be shown. The swelling in his stomach was immediately noticeable. No one moved. The only one not staring was Draco, and he was looking around uneasily.

Harry glared furiously at the man before turning the glare to his hands.

Ginny was the first the first to break from her trance, slowly crawling up onto her surrogate brother's bed and placing a hand on his stomach. She jumped when she felt a slight movement, and then frowned when Harry refused to meet her eyes. Carefully she lifted his head and when she saw the pain in his eyes, a tear slid unbidden down her cheek and she hugged him tightly. The room was completely silent as she kissed his forehead and made him lean against her side. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Everyone else nodded and Neville waved his wand, conjuring several plush recliners for all of them to settle into. Ron sat down on Harry's other side, leaving one free and after a moment of silence Neville spoke quietly. "Professor, since you seem to know what's going on, perhaps you should sit with us too."

Draco stared at Neville with surprise. The Gryffindor had grown and matured, but still he usually avoided saying anything to Professor Snape. Glances were exchanged all around, and Harry gave a long sigh, apparently snuggling against Ginny's side. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

"I can't believe him! Wait, yes I can. He's so selfish! I knew he was going dark. I knew it! But why didn't I see it sooner? The Parseltongue, the unknown strength defeating so many people, willingly allying himself with werewolves and an escaped convict, without knowing the convict was innocent! Usurping the attention at the Tri-Wizard tournament. Getting Sirius killed because he was so selfish, so damned self righteous and cocky, he could do anything he wanted to and there would be no consequence." Hermione ranted as she paced faster and faster in front of the fireplace.

A deep, long sigh answered her as she finally wound down enough to sit at his feet. His long fingers immediately began to thread through her hair, the touch causing her eyes to glaze even more and her shoulders to slump as she leaned back against his legs. Her eyes dimmed a little further, as though a spark had died. "You miss him, don't you child? You miss, Sirius?"

Her head bowed and tears slowly leaked past her eyes. "He killed him. As far as I'm concerned that's the day Harry Potter died. He killed Sirius with his pompous actions. He killed him." She kept repeating it over and over like a quiet mantra, until his arms slid under her, lifting her.

"Do not worry, Hermione. You have me to take care of you now, right?" She nodded slowly, slipping her arms around his neck. "We will make him pay for all of his treacheries, and for all of the pain he has caused you."

* * *

Harry shifted again, incredibly aware of all the gazes fixed on him. Ron had stood long ago and was pacing the room at random. The twins seemed to be debating whether or not to hex him in place. Ginny remained on the bed with Harry, her fingers rubbing the tightness from his shoulders with his head resting on her lap. He was curled up as tightly as possible, his eyes closed so he didn't have to meet anyone's gazes. He had lain in that position almost the entire time that he had retold his story, very glad for Severus's presence when the older man would finish a sentence he hadn't been able to. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you go back to school this year? After what happened…" Fred's voice trailed off uncertainly, but no one missed the burning in his eyes.

"If I had stayed away it would have shown Dumbledore that something was wrong, wouldn't it? He would have known instantly that the memory charm hadn't worked. He would have come after me, and I don't think I was strong enough at the beginning to be able to force him away. I would have fallen to him if only to keep him from costing me the child."

Draco frowned, tilting his head as he regarded the raven-haired boy. "I don't understand how you could want that baby. I don't understand how you could even let it grow inside you." The room shifted awkwardly, looking back and forth between Draco and Harry. Ron was positive that Harry would explode, but he remained exactly where he had been, the same position he'd been in since he started to explain.

"Because the only thing I've ever wanted was family. I cannot blame this child for the sins of its other," his voice faltered, "other father. I want this baby. I want to have someone to love. I want to raise it right, with love and compassion." He sat up on the bed, moving away from the Ginny as he stood and moved over to the window. "I want to give it what I never had."

Ron's eyebrows went up and he finally stopped pacing. He wasn't sure if Harry realized what he'd just said and he moved to stand next to him. "Harry, you don't feel like it's your responsibility, do you?"

A small smile touched Harry's lips, though he never turned so everyone could see. "No. I want this baby simply because I want it, Ron. I love it already, and it's not even here yet. That's why I was able to force Dumbledore away. He thought that I would feel responsible, he thought I wouldn't truly want the baby, but I do. If – If he had made me lose it last night…" He drew a long breath. "Let's just say the battle he has coming, would be nothing compared to the way he would have died if he killed my child."

George suddenly chuckled, causing all eyes to turn to him. "I just realized, Harry. You really and truly are a Weasley. I've never heard anyone speak so fiercely about their children other than Mum and Dad."

Severus glanced at his watch and shifted in his seat. "You know of course that Mr. Potter will not be able to return to the school after this." They all nodded. "Neither will I, as it will be obvious that I've been with Mr. Potter simply because we vanished at the same time." They nodded again. "The question becomes what do you wish to do with yourselves now? Dumbledore will be watching the students closely, especially those he believes to have had any sort of relationship with Mr. Potter. Do you wish to subjugate yourselves to that, or do you wish to terminate your studentship at Hogwarts?"

Ron paused, chewing his lip. "What will happen with our NEWTs if we are no longer in school? We have no way to take them to become properly trained. And those who return, will they not be under extreme suspicion? It's nearing morning and the teachers will be wondering where we are. Dumbledore will look at who's missing and put two and two together."

"Tutors will be provided for those wishing to not return to the school. As for the ones returning, they will be given portkeys to get them back to their rooms set with an automatic time turner to take them back to the exact moment you were transported here."

"Then there is no way in Hell that I'm going back. I won't leave my brother when he needs me most."

Snape nodded his head once, showing his agreeance. "I don't think I shall be returning either sir. Something tells me Father will be nearly losing his head, or Mother will be trying to take it off when she finds out what all has been going on." Draco's voice was calm, almost bored, but he allowed his emotions to flicker in his eyes. "Besides, there's no way I'm going near that old pervert ever again."

Ginny seemed to be debating with herself. "I suppose I'll have to go back. We need informants on the inside to know what's going on in the school as well as to get a feel for who's really on what side of the war."

Neville nodded in agreement. "That makes two of us. Dumbledore thinks he has Gran completely under his thumb anyways and that I'm a fine back up savior should anything happen to Harry."

Harry snorted. That had been one of the conversations they had summer before sixth year. Everyone else looked between them curiously but Harry only smirked, finally turning towards them. "What about you Blaise and Millie?"

Millie shook her head. "We need more than just the two Gryffindors getting information. I know a lot of students and the ways they believe. I can help better from there than here."

"That and the fact she's squeamish. She'd probably have a heart attack if she was around and you went into labor or something." Blaise ducked the pillow that was blasted at his head. "I think I'll go for the tutoring. My parents were talking about pulling me out before Christmas break anyways, and given my father's profession, I think he'd agree that it won't hurt to have another set of Healing hands close by."

They all nodded, and Harry suddenly yawned, finding himself exceptionally tired of a sudden.

Snape stood instantly. "All right. Everyone who is staying is to follow Mr. Malfoy, as I'm quite sure he'll know where to take you. Everyone else please follow me. Potter, if you're still up by the time I get back, I'd like a word?" He let the last word tilt in question, and Harry nodded. Ginny slid off the bed and once more threw her arms around him, hugging him extra tight.

He said good night to them all until only Fred and George were left, both fixing him with identical looks. "What?"

"You forgot to explain something -"

"Very important in your story, Harry."

He frowned. "What's that?"

"Why you didn't come to us. You could have come to the Burrow straight off, or gone to Ron as soon as you got back to school."

"I didn't want any of you to know. I didn't know how you would react. I wasn't sure which would be worse, to be turned away for being a slut, or to put you all in danger if you took me in."

The twins exchanged looks. "Harry – "

"You're family."

"You wouldn't be putting us in danger."

"We're already there."

"And no one at the Burrow would ever,"

"_Ever_ think of you as a slut. None of this was your fault."

"Don't you get it by now? I meant what I said earlier Harry. You **are** a Weasley. You might not have our name or the infamous red hair, but you're one of us, just as sure as if you were born one. We don't turn our backs on family, ever." George finished up as he stood and moved over to hug the smaller wizard, Fred hugging him from the other side.

"Ever since we first met you, you've been like another kid brother. The tiffs you and Ron get into are even stupid stuff that the Weasley boys have been known to fight over. In short – "

"You're stuck with us." They said together, and Harry couldn't help but to grin. "Just wait til Mum learns about the baby. You'll never be rid of her."

* * *

The Gryffindor table was quiet the next morning, their eyes resting on not one, but two empty seats. Both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were missing. Ginny kept glancing at the two places with a worried crease between her brow, and Neville had his arm protectively around her shoulder, whispering quietly to reassure her. Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to be pleased or worried. On the one hand, Harry hadn't returned, but on the other hand Ron was now gone too. Nothing could have happened, could it?

Her eyes scanned the hall, narrowing when she saw Slytherin was missing two students as well. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were nowhere to be found that morning either, though no one seemed particularly concerned about it.

The hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood, his expression grave and his eyes missing their usual twinkle. "You all may have noticed that we have a few students missing this morning. Firstly, I received two owls early this morning informing me that both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini would no longer be students at this school. Their families have decided to withdraw them and finish their education at home, so those of you who are friends with them, nothing has happened and you will still be able to write them." The Slytherins traded looks, an arched eyebrow here and there. That seemed long-winded to just say the two seventh years were continuing their education at home. "Secondly, I'm sure you've noticed that both Professors Snape and Potter are not with us this morning. It would seem that they have vanished." He bowed his head. "We can only hope that we find them before anything terrible happens, and urge anyone with information to come forward."

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly as she stood. "What about my brother, Professor? He's nowhere to be found this morning either. He wasn't in his dorm this morning, and we've looked everywhere."

Dumbledore honestly looked startled by that, and Ginny had to suppress a smirk. "Then let us hope that the three are together. I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have proven time and again that they can get out of nearly everything."

The Gryffindors look at each other, no one sure what to say. On the one hand they knew their friends well enough to know that when it came to danger they could get out of it, but on the other… what if they'd been caught? The thought was chilling. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed to be having similar thoughts, and Luna's usually starry gaze found Ginny's questioningly. Ginny could only shrug a little. She would take time to talk to Luna later. Right now her mind was going over what Dumbledore had said.

Why had he not said that it was suspicioned Harry had turned? Or that the Potion's Master had swayed him? Or any other number of things that he could have woven so that the students would place their undying trust in the Headmaster. Heaven knew they had proven enough times that they would turn on Harry with the drop of a hat. He was leaving the door open. Was he planning something else to bring Harry back to him? What, and how seemed to be the most important questions at that point.

* * *

"You can come in you know, I'm not going to throw anything." Harry's voice carried through the doorframe, causing one surly looking Potion's Master to freeze in place.

"How did you know I was there, Potter?"

"I could see your shadow moving under the doorway, and there's only one person I know, even here, that walks without making a single sound, sir."

"Potter, we are no longer at Hogwarts –"

"Obviously."

He scowled slightly. "So you can drop the Professors and sirs if you wish. Just Snape would be fine." He hesitated for a moment. "Or Severus, considering that's what everyone else here will call me as well."

"Only if you can stop calling me Potter. I am not my father."

There was a pause, and Snape finally sneered. "Fine."

Harry grinned as though he had just won something monumental before sobering. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, Professor, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"There's no need to apologize, Po-Harry. I'm sure last night was very trying for you, and would have worn anyone out." He pulled a chair up next to the bed, watching Harry closely. "I'm not sure how to start this conversation other than to tell you that… additional information has been found pertaining to altering the child's parentage."

Harry froze for a split second, his eyes going wide, then normal, then casting with worry, and a barely there hint of hope. "I won't do anything if it might cause harm to my child."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I know that, Harry, I wouldn't bring this to you if there was a worry for the child. I am however worried about you."

"Me?" He looked startled. "Why?"

Snape's eyes locked with the younger man's, and he saw a nervousness flare within them. "We found a spell that goes along with the potion, that completely nullifies any risk to the child, but there is a ritual that has to take place as well."

"What ritual? What is it that you're not wanting to tell me, sir?"

His words when they came, were somewhat stilted in his attempt to keep any inflection from his voice. "The one you choose for the second father must have intercourse with you, as though it were the first time and you were just then being impregnated."

Harry's face drained of any color, his fingers curled into his palms until they bled, his entire body tensing as he began shaking his head. Images of the first time started playing through his head and he began to tremble. "No, no, no, no, no. Please. I can't. I can't. Please." They were only half uttered, but they drew Snape from his chair.

He wrapped his hands around Harry's wrists, pulling them up sharply to gain his attention. "Pot-Harry! Look at me!" He had to repeat the order three times before Harry's eyes finally focused on him. There was so much fear in those eyes. At that moment he was hit with the strongest urge to pull the distressed young man into his arms, but resisted. He moved both wrists to one hand, carefully and slowly lifting the other to Harry's face. "Calm down. You don't have to do it, but if you do the other father is your choice, Harry. You choose him. It will be someone you trust unconditionally, someone you know won't hurt you."

"But I trusted him too. I trusted him, Severus. He hurt me though. He hurt me so much." The trembling was coming back, and Severus cursed. Reservations be damned. Harry was going to go completely to pieces. He moved up beside Harry and carefully slid an arm around him.

Harry's restraint broke, and he turned his face fully into Snape's robe and cried. He cried for the pain he had endured at the hands of someone he trusted, someone he loved. He cried for all the manipulations that had torn his life apart. He cried for the innocence he had lost, for the way his child had been conceived. He cried for the fear that he wouldn't be able to give the child another father. And he cried for himself.

* * *

Hurray, I'm back! Sort of anyways. I didn't abandon the story, just so y'all know. I've been having computer issues. Very very bad computer issues, and as I've still not located a flippin job, that means I don't have the $$$ to get it fixed. Anyways. I'm sorry this has taken so freaking long, but yeah, I've not quit writing.

Um, about Harry crying at the end. I know I had him cry a couple times before, but he never actually grieved for what he'd been through, for what he'd lost. I'm not trying to make him weak or anything, it's just that crying is a natural part of healing. You can't deal with it if you don't go through all the stages, and mourning/grief is one of those. Just the same that you don't simply 'get over it' all at once. Uh, I'll shut up about it now.

Review responses –

Shenigami – Did you HAVE to tell me that? I've not got to read HBP yet.

Jadeglider – I'm so glad someone thinks I can spell lol I'm not the best at it. I think I'll have to go back and fix Beauxbaton's cause I don't think I got it right lol

Brianna – Nope, that's not my intention, nor can I really explain without giving stuff away.

Lady-Bloodrose – No murder please? I like living!

And you know, those are really the only ones I can reply to without saying too much. Wow, you guys are too good to me. I got so mad at my computer cause I couldn't get on here to update or even into my email to check reviews for quite a while, and I nearly deleted the story I was so mad. I'm glad I didn't though. Thank you all. I'll continue working on it, I'm not going to desert it, I promise. Just don't get mad if I don't update for awhile with the way my computer is behaving.


	10. Ch10 New Beginnings and Journals

Our hearts, thoughts, and prayers are with all those who have survived Katrina. May God bless you, and help you get through this time.

(Grrrr. Okay. This is the FOURTH time posting this durn chapter. Breaks have been added. Not sure why they didn't show the first time. Title has been fixed. And having to delete and readd a chapter umpteen times is not fun. Someone just have mercy and shoot me, please?)

Authors note… Do not even ask me where my mind was when I was writing this. I'm not sure I wanna know where it was exactly. I thought about just scrapping this chapter and starting over, but I have two friends still unaccounted for in LA and GA and I just can't see myself sitting still long enough to rewrite it. I'll be hiding under the piano so no one can throw rotten veggies. And don't EVEN ask what the heck is up with Voldemort in this chapter, because I have no bloody idea.

(Review replies are at the bottom)

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything but the plot. And the baby.

Chapter 10 – New Beginnings and Journals

Hidden deep within the stonewalls of the castle, in a thrice guarded undisclosed room, several students sat grouped together, sitting on the floor with dark frowns. Had anyone seen them together, they might have died of shock, but then the same might have happened with a Potter Malfoy friendship only months before.

In the middle of the semi-circle sat Millicent Bulstrode, Ginevra Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

"So what do we do? Potter's not going to be able to come back, not until Dumbledore is gone at least. That means we've lost our DADA professor as well as the potions professor, and two of the few professors who were actually protecting everyone without prejudice. We can't fight fire with fire, nor can we guarantee that a student won't be left alone."

Dean Thomas shook his head, dreadlocks bouncing. "Everyone needs to know their shielding and blocking spells first and foremost. Those young enough that they haven't covered them yet need to be taught. Everyone who shows friendliness towards a Slytherin, or who a Slytherin shows friendliness towards is going to be endangered, but we can't let that stop us. This war has separated our houses too long, and we can't let anyone tear apart what we've finally started fixing."

"And we can guarantee that the students here at least won't be alone in the corridors. Bring as many people as you can who are like-minded to us. A lot of us have the same classes, or close to the same classes, and we can start walking in couples and groups. We'll partner up. If one is kept after class, then that person's partner is to wait for them just outside the door. No exceptions." Pansy cut in.

"What if one of the teachers walks by and questions why we're there?"

"Simply tell them you're waiting on your friend to walk to the next class together. It's close to the truth, and Dumbledore will be pleased we're taking the threat so seriously. If you're found together with a Slytherin, no offense you guys, by Dumbledore, either act as though you're only getting along for school purposes, or the Slytherin in question is rethinking their dark upbringing." Neville paused. "You must never give Dumbledore a reason to suspect what's really going on. I don't think we need to point out why."

Luna was leaning back against a wall, her face buried in an upside down book. "So all together we have a missing Savior who disappeared after our fearless leader left him with abusive relatives only to then rape him and use a memory charm that didn't work and now he's in hiding to keep the fearless leader from taking his child and the fearless leader is really a spineless freak who has been playing everyone and we're now attempting to thwart him by learning whatever we can by pretending to be mindless little drones who follow anything he says, right?"

Ginny's lips curved slightly as she looked at her friend. "Exactly."

Luna shrugged. "Okay then." Everyone blinked and turned to stare at her. "What? It only proves what my father has been saying since he met Dumbledore at the end of last year."

"And what's that Luna?"

"That Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard."

* * *

It had been a week since Severus had told Harry about the way to change the baby's parentage, and it was all he had thought about. He had even made a short list of the people he thought he could trust. Sirius, Ron, Fred and George, Draco, Severus, and Remus. It was a pitifully short list considering these were supposed to be those he trusted. Remus he wasn't sure about, because he hadn't seen the werewolf since the summer. Sirius was immediately counted out too. Other than the fact he was Harry's godfather, he was also madly in love with Remus, and Remus madly in love with him. He'd known it since fifth year, the little looks they would give each other. Remus had been devastated when Sirius fell through the veil. Ron was his brother. Just as were any of the Weasley's his family. None of them would do. That left Draco and Severus.

He threw the list angrily and it bounced off the wall. "Who am I kidding?" He mumbled to himself. "I'll never be able to do it anyways."

"I thought young men your age grew out of temper tantrums?" The cool voice from the doorway caused Harry to jump, and turn, automatically leveling his wand at the intruder's head. He froze slightly when he who saw it was, unsure of whether or not to lower his wand. "I'm not going to attack you, Mr. Potter. As far as I know right now we're on the same side of things."

"And which side is that?"

"The side against Dumbledore." Harry lowered his wand just a notch, allowing the elder man to step into the room. His black hair hung loose around his pale face, contrasting more sharply than even Snape's, and set off profusely by the pair of scarlet red eyes. "I give you my word as a Wizard that no harm will come to you by my supporters or myself while you are here, Mr. Potter. Would you please put away your wand now?"

He hesitated for a just a moment, before slipping the wand back up his sleeve where he could grab it if needed. Voldemort noted the action and arched an aristocratic eyebrow at him. "You'll forgive me if I'm not an entirely trusting soul, I'm sure."

"Be that as it may, trusting or not, I have brought some things for you." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the Dark Lord easily cut him off. "I had Severus to retrieve them for me, and I know you have his word as a Wizarding oath that he won't let anything happen to your child, so at least perhaps you'll trust that these books are safe?"

Harry frowned minutely. "As safe as the diary Lucius slipped Ginny?"

Voldemort blanched. "I had forgotten about that. Safer than that. Though these are journals, but not mine. I believe they belonged to one Lily Evans."

Harry's head shot up. "How did you have them then?"

"Did I say I did? I said I had Severus to retrieve them, did I not?" He shrugged. "Think what you will, Mr. Potter." He placed the shrunken set of books on the bed and they popped back to thin volumes. "Have a good day."

Harry was left in silence as he stared between the books on the bed and the back of the man who was leaving. How had his world gotten so mixed up?

* * *

Voldemort sat back in his chair looking at the paper in his hand, at the very short list of people he'd picked up from Potter's room. He knew that Severus had finally told the boy about the potion and spell, and he knew what this list was for. He'd lingered outside the door for several minutes before opening it, listening to the Potter boy mumbling to himself. He glanced at the list again, mentally debating the pros and cons of each person. The first one he had to agree with Harry.

Sirius was too much of a father figure to the boy, and was indeed desperately in love with Remus Lupin. The Weasley boys… Now that would certainly be an interesting selection. But, again, they were brothers to Harry. Ron had too much of a temper when someone pressed him, and Fred and George… The thought of either of them as a parent was down right frightening. All of them would make good uncles for the child though. Draco, hm, that could possibly work. Draco still had his moments of immaturity though, and would want to raise a child by his ideals. He was like his father, wanted things his way or no way. He briefly remembered having witnessed first hand one of Lucius and Narcissa's first fights about how they would raise Draco, and he chuckled slightly. Severus now that was a possibility in his mind. Severus who had lived with an abusive father would do nothing but love a child. He might be stern or strict, but he would never harm a child. Would it be safe though, to put Severus and Harry together as fathers when Dumbledore would surely be after both of their heads? They were both exceptionally strong wizards though, and together could be quite a team. Especially to protect someone they both cared for. Severus was already tied emotionally to both Harry and the child. He'd sworn to keep both of them safe, and Severus didn't pledge himself to anyone lightly. He dismissed Remus without much thought. He was a gentle person, but his lycanthropy always ran the chance of being passed down. Never mind the fact that Sirius' feelings for him were returned ten-fold.

He remembered Harry's angry words at himself as he slung the parchment to the wall. Would he be able to go through with it? Voldemort believed that with the right person he could, and right now the right person looked like Severus. He knew Severus well, and know the potions master would be both gentle and patient with Harry, and that was what he would need. The more quickly the spell was done, the better. Dumbledore would lose his connection to the child and wouldn't be able to pull another stunt like he had the passed week.

Now, how to convince both Mr. Potter and Severus Snape? A grin that would have frightened those who knew how his mind worked appeared, a light flashing in his eyes. "Wormtail, tell Narcissa that I wish to speak to her!"

* * *

Harry was sound asleep on his bed, papers scattered around him when Ron and Blaise slipped into the room. Ron smiled slightly, picking up the papers and stacking them semi-neatly on the desk. Blaise was leaning back against the wall, watching Ron with a curious gleam in his eyes. "It's hard to believe you two are the same age the way you hover over him."

Ron laughed softly. "You should see George if Fred gets sick then. Or vice versa. They're worse than I am."

"Ah, but that's to be expected with those two." Ron nodded in response, his eyes taking on a worried cast as he flopped down in the windowsill watching over Harry.

"I swear, I could kill Dumbledore with my bare hands for this. I don't understand how he could hurt him like this, or why? What was the purpose? The point? Harry's been through enough to make anyone else run away. Yet he's still here."

Blaise sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry's a strong person, and not just magically. It's good for him to have people to lean on though. Especially someone like you."

Ron blushed, then looked shamefaced. "But I'm not always so good for him. Look what I did in fourth year. I completely turned away, just because I was jealous. I thought he was going to die when I saw him against that dragon. With the other three it had been fun to watch, but when he walked in… That was when I realized how much younger he was than the other three. That Harry wouldn't have put himself in that danger on purpose. Merlin! He looked so little, and then I remembered him going against Quirrell, and the basilisk, Tom Riddle, the acromantulas… all of it in one image. He had never gone seeking adventure, he only went to help when there was no other choice." He sighed, dropping his head back against Blaise's shoulder without thinking. "I was a horrible friend to him that year."

"But you made it up to him. You were his friend again, and knowing Potter he probably forgave you just that quick."

Ron nodded. "He did. Still, I can't think about fourth year without being guilty."

Blaise gently turned Ron's head to face him. "He forgave you. Maybe it's time you forgave yourself. You really are a good person," his violet gaze held Ron's soft blue eyes. "Very good, and kind, and loving." He paused, his eyes never wavering from Ron's. "And very, very handsome." Ron's cheeks went red up to his ears, and before he could say anything Blaise's lips had found his, catching them in a soft kiss.

Neither was aware of the very amused and content gaze coming from Harry's bed.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

The handwriting was so small and childish that Harry couldn't help but to marvel over it.

_My name is Lily Marie Evans, and I am eleven years old. This is my first ever diary. Mum thought that since I'm doing something so special, I should keep a record of it. I am going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight is my first night here, and it's so beautiful. The feeling as soon as you walk through the doors is like coming home. I already love it, and I've already made my first friend here. He's kinda pale, like he don't ever go outside, and he has long black hair. He has the strangest eyes too. They're black as coal, and look right through you. He's quiet, and I think he's shy, maybe a little scared. He tries to hide it like all other boys though, by being an evil brat._

_I met him on the train here. Everywhere else was full. I asked if I could sit with him and he just ignored me! Well, I didn't have a choice so I sat there anyways. He had a busted lip, and I think maybe that's why he was trying to ignore me. A lady came around with a snack tray, and I bought some sweets and asked for some ice. She seemed really nice. Like my Gran. I wrapped the ice in a napkin and put it on his lip. I thought he was going to be mad, but he just looked up and stared at me. I swear those eyes give me the creeps the way he stared. After that we started talking though. I learned that he has three 'siblings' as he says. I think he's really nice now, and I can't wait to make more friends. I only hope that all of them don't act the way Sevrus did to start with. _

_-_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor at the feast by this great talking hat. I swear it talked! I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad. Our house colors are red and gold, and it's so very pretty in the dorm rooms. Severus was sorted into Slytherin. He told me on the train that he would be. I don't know why. They all seem so very cold and not nice at all. They're colors are green and silver, and their symbol is a snake. Ours is a lion._

_I'm going to go now. I'm so very sleepy. _

Harry chuckled slightly. He could imagine an eleven-year-old Snape. Severus, he reminded himself. He didn't like the fact that he'd had a busted lip though. It brought a strange anger boiling in his chest at the thought someone would hurt him. Not just that it was a kid, but that it was Sna – Severus.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've made more friends already! Three boys from my house. Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black. But oh my gosh, they don't like Severus! Sirius is mean to anyone he doesn't like, and can still be a git to his friends. He's already pranked everyone in our year. James Potter is a prankster too, but he doesn't seem quite as mean. Unless, Severus is around. I nearly boxed James' ears for him for hexing Severus! I don't care if they are my friends, they have no right to hex my other friend just because they don't like what house he's in. I swear boys are so stupid!_

_Remus Lupin is completely different from them. He's so quiet and shy, that at first he reminded me of Severus. He knows how to play a good joke, but his jokes aren't mean like Sirius and James' are. He has the most peculiar eyes too. I've never seen eyes like that. They're almost amber. Or maybe they are amber. They're so amazing and calm. Like… like a wolf's. _

_Gotta go or I'm going to miss potions with Pro. Mikals. _

Steadily, Harry became more and more immersed in the book, smiling at his mother's descriptions, and explanations. Her time at Hogwart's had been so fun, and filled with adventure, but nothing deadly, and it made Harry ache with envy. He could almost feel all the emotion that came through the pages. The anger, happiness, laughter, the indignation when Sirius or James pranked her. He even felt her loneliness, empathizing with it with a sharp pang of regret.

He read in amazement as Lily Evens described a Petunia that he had never gotten to know, and the ache swelled. Lily's Petunia was a softhearted girl, with a smile for everyone and a helping hand. A girl who longed to grow up and become a doctor or nurse so she could help everyone. She loved younger kids and couldn't wait to grow up and have a houseful of them, and Lily said she was always volunteering to baby-sit without even asking to be paid. Like Lily, she hated the fact that someone could hurt another child. He was into the second year journal when he found out just how much she hated it.

_I **hate **Mr. Snape. No, I take that back. I don't hate the man. I loathe him. He disgusts me, and he shouldn't be allowed to live, much less have a child. I don't care what Severus says; I know he didn't get those bruises falling down a damned set of stairs._

He had to stop there, his eyes round at the fact that his mother had cursed. She hadn't before.

What a way to spend Christmas, being beaten. Remus is going to help me later. I told him I had a friend that had been injured, and Remus is good with that kind of magic. He's also the only one of my Gryffindor friends who won't mind helping with Severus, though he doesn't know its Severus yet. Maybe this will make them start to get along?

_I can only hope that something good comes of it. I'd love to know a really good hex for the next time I see that man. He needs to be castrated to keep him from having any more children! _

_It's time to go. I hope I remember the binding spell; cause that's the only way Severus is going to stay still when he sees whom I've brought with me._

Harry found himself fervently wishing that someone had taught Mr. Snape a lesson along the way. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and was startled to find Lucius Malfoy looking in at him.

"Do you know how disconcerting it is to look up and find a former enemy staring at you?"

Lucius smirked slightly. "My Lord thought I should come check on you, as you had not requested any lunch or supper."

"Is it that late?" Lucius nodded. "I'm sorry, sir." The words were out before Harry could stop them, but Lucius still ranked with Uncle Vernon in Harry's mind. After all, Harry remembered Dobby's pained cries vividly.

"Whatever are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't mean to inconvenience you sir, that's all."

"You're not bothering him, Harry. You're in his manor, and he's the host. It's only good manners that he come check on you." Severus slipped in the door past Lucius carrying a food tray. "You do need to eat though. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly Severus, I would have called an elf to bring him something." Severus' didn't reply as he'd moved the books aside and placed the tray across Harry's lap. "Why don't you take him down to the gardens after he eats? The fresh air will no doubt do him some good. Besides, if he doesn't go out he'll become as pale as you."

Severus'shot Lucius a dark look, but he nodded. "I'm surprised he's tolerated being in here for this long, actually."

"Dursleys." Harry reminded him absently, eyes locked on the meat. He wasn't sure but he thought it might have been duck. A small bite confirmed it, and a small smile chased across his face.

Severus moved away from the bed. "I'll be back in half an hour, Mr. Potter, then we'll go outside for a bit."

Harry nodded in response, though before Severus left a new head popped around the door. "Severus! There you are! I've been looking all over." Narcissa Malfoy smiled, and then turned her head towards Harry, who she'd not seen before now. Harry's hand automatically twitched closer to his wand, his eyes watching her warily. "If you should need anything, Potter, don't hesitant to ask, alright?"

Harry nodded slowly. Was this really the same woman that had sneered down her nose at him at the professional quidditch match so long ago? "I'll keep that in mind, ma'am."

"You be sure to do that. Severus, a word in private if you will?"

Severus' eyebrows shot up but he followed her out into the hall and to her study anyways. The door shut soundlessly behind them, and she turned to face him with the most curious expression on her face. "Did you know that our lord was going to visit Mr. Potter today?"

"Yes. He asked me to bring some things he wanted for him. Why?"

"He… overheard Potter talking to himself. It was a most enlightening conversation from what he tells me."

Severus snorted. He could only imagine what had been overheard. "What is it you're wanting from me, Narcissa?"

"Did you know that he's trying to figure out who would make a good second father?"

"Yes." He hated it when she ignored his questions.

"Well, the lord and I were conferring, and since Potter is a bit low on those he can trust, we thought that we might give him a little help."

Severus stood straighter, his eyes narrowing. "Exactly what are you up to, Narcissa?"

"You've been around him the most, you know him better than we do certainly. You could surely compare him with some of the other Death Eaters and choose from them some that would be a good match."

He nearly choked on his breath. "You want me to do what!" Inflection be damned. What were they thinking?

"Now Severus, it's not that bad. But you of all people must see that the sooner it's done, the better. He must choose someone to father the child. Until he does, Dumbledore can still find ways to attack him. He **must** break Dumbledore's ties to that child, and he can't do that without finding another father."

"No." Severus' voice was quiet, so quiet that it was almost inaudible, but it stopped Narcissa's tirade.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. You're not doing this."

"Severus –"

"No, Narcissa. If you do what you intend, then it will break that boy, and I won't stand by for it!" His voice rose, and he slammed his fist on the desk, causing Narcissa to jump.

"What right have you to say what we can or cannot do concerning him!"

"He has my Wizarding oath, Narcissa, and I gave that wholeheartedly to protect his baby, and to protect him. What you are planning could cause Harry to self destruct, and I will not let you do that."

She sneered. "If I didn't know better I would think you're letting your emotions get in the way of your better judgment, Severus. If I didn't know better I'd say you actually give a damn."

Severus went still, but instead of closing off his face he brought his eyes to hers, letting her see outright the anger in his gaze. "I give a damn, Narcissa, because I was the one with him when I told him how it would have to be done. He went to pieces, and I won't be a part of hurting him like that." He turned and stormed out of the room, cloaks billowing like a great thundercloud around his feet. Narcissa could only stare at the dent in her desk. Maybe she should recruit a helper for this.

* * *

"Pro – erm, Severus?"

"Still having trouble with that? What is it?"

Harry was staring up at the fountain in front of them. A mother, father, and three small children stood grouped together, smiling. Harry sat down on the side of the fountain, dipping his fingers into the cool water. "In the Muggle world, they've done studies that say if… if you've been abused then you'll probably abuse your own kids if you have any. Do you think that's true?"

Severus frowned, settling down by the younger man. "I think it's a possibility, but I don't really think it's true. Harry, we are who we choose to be. I've seen some people go through horrific things, but still grow up to be the best people, the best parents." He paused, watching the pensive look on Harry's face. "Sometimes people like to have an excuse for their own behavior. If they're abused, then they think they have a ready made excuse for being a shitty parent when they don't really feel like trying."

Harry blinked at him surprised, before nodding. "I guess so."

"Harry, you will be a good parent for this child."

"How can you be sure? How can **I** be sure of that?"

"The fact you're concerned enough to actually ask about it says a lot, Harry. And I've seen you with the students. That night in the infirmary, I saw the worry in your eyes, especially for Ambrosia and Tyler. You can't be that concerned for a child that isn't yours and not be a good parent, Harry." He settled his long fingers on Harry's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze that was no longer so awkward. "You're not alone in this, remember that."

Harry bit his lip, unsurely placing his hand over the fingers on his shoulder without looking up. "How am I to be a good parent, if I can't… if I can't change the other to someone who's not a rapist?"

"You can still change the parentage after the birth, Harry."

"But until I do the child is in danger, and I still have a ways to go before its time for this little one to be born."

"You're strong enough to protect him or her though."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"Yes. And even if you're not you have a whole support team here. Family, friends, people who really do care for you."

Harry nodded before suddenly changing subjects, swinging out into the left field. "What's it like to have a real family?"

Severus frowned slightly at the back of Harry's head, whether for the change in subject or the subject itself, he wasn't sure. "What makes you think I have one?"

"Mum's journals."

"Ah. You mean my brothers and sister then." It seemed odd to have Harry Potter, the boy he'd once thought to be more spoiled than Draco, asking about a 'real family'. "It's nice I suppose. I haven't seen them in awhile. They're not in this country."

"Did they not go to Hogwarts then?"

Severus shook his head. "They all went to Beauxbaton's." He watched Harry for a moment, watching the way he frowned and ran a hand over his swelling abdomen. He needed to distract Harry from whatever dark thoughts going through his head. "Would you like to know about them?"

Harry snapped his head around in surprise, gazing at his professor turned ally turned… friend? Protector? Life was so weird sometimes. "If you don't mind sir."

"I don't mind. They're all older than me, from my father's," he couldn't keep the venom off that word, "first marriage. That's why they went to Beauxbaton's."

"Lucky them."

Snape snorted his agreement. "Sebastian's the oldest. He's the equivalent of a Gryffindor." It was Harry's turn to snort then. The irony of that was not lost on him. Snape glared, though there was no ice in his eyes, but a lurking amusement. "No comments please. He's a Healer at St. Diliard's."

"Are all the wizarding hospitals named St. something or other?"

"The ones in Europe anyways. I wouldn't know about other places. Ask Draco later, I've no doubt his father would probably have a book somewhere in that monstrosity of a library with the answer." Harry wondered if the Malfoys would have any books he could read on male pregnancy, since he no longer had access to the ones at Hogwart's. He murmured quietly for Severus to continue. "Barrett is next. He's basically a Hufflepuff, by Beauxbaton's standards of course. Loyal and hard working, bit of a drifter though. Last letter I had from him he was at a dragon colony in Romania. I think he said something about meeting a Weasley there." He'd said more than that, but he wasn't about to repeat any of it to Harry.

"And your sister?"

"Marissa. She's Slytherin through and through. Sly, cunning, and mean as a two-headed viper when she wants to be. Devious too."

"Isn't that the same as sly and cunning?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"Oh."

Severus smirked. "She's a law witch. Completely cold and emotionless in the courtroom, but the exact opposite at home. She has two kids of her own."

A smile twitched Harry's lips. "So are you the uncle that the children love or the one they hide from?"

"Well, I don't treat them the way I treated certain foolish Gryffindors, that's for sure."

"Foolish? And here I thought I was arrogant for all that time."

"I've not said anything to discourage that train of thought though, now have I?"

Harry scowled, but Severus just smirked.

* * *

First off, to all my reviewers – Thank you guys so much. I know I seem to say that a lot, but you really have no idea how much it means to me to know that people actually like what I write. You're the reasons I keep posting. Now to respond to just a few replies before I head for bed. Many of the reviews are filled with so many compliments that I just don't know how to answer them, so please don't feel slighted when I don't respond to your review.

Althea – Please don't beat up the author just for having Harry cry. Crying is a very natural part of the whole process to dealing with rape. If one does not cry, then they're skipping a very vital step in that healing process and probably bottling things up inside.

Shinimegami7 – I hope this chapter is more up to par length wise. And my computer is still being satanic. I want so badly to borrow my daddy's gun and just put a hole in it.

Baculities – I couldn't really see Dumbledore doing it either, but in life it's the people we trust most, the ones we think 'there's no way that person would ever hurt me'… Those are the ones with the opportunity to cause us the worst amount of harm.

The Wandmaker – Sirius IS alive in my fic. He has been… occupied. It will be explained in the next chapter, promise.

Shinigami – It's okay. I forgive you. I don't live very close an actual 'town' to get to the library, and right now money is too tight to waste the gas just to drive the 20 or so miles to town.


	11. Ch 11 Beyond the Veil

Holy Freakin Crap! I'm back! Sorry for the loooooong wait, but y'all see the date when I last updated? That was about the last time I was online. My computer screwed up severely and I didn't have the money to fix it. So… I'M SORRY! But, I'm back now anyways.

Chapter Eleven – Beyond the Veil

Remus Lupin sighed as he fell back in his chair, his eyes closing with a shuddered breath. He hadn't been able to stand Grimmauld place any longer. Everywhere he looked, he only saw Sirius. It had been okay, while he was running missions, because it was only for a little while that he was there, a night or two at the most. Since Harry had vanished though, he'd been there every single day and night. He was tired of it. He was tired of Mrs. Black's shrieking rages, tired of Kreacher's continued existence. He had no idea how in the seven Hells Albus could allow that miserable little wretch's continued existence. By all right's his life should have been ended the night Sirius died. He had betrayed them all, the Order, Sirius, Harry…

His stomach flipped when he thought of Sirius and Harry combined. What would Sirius say if he knew that Remus had failed so utterly where his godson was concerned? He hadn't meant to, but seeing Harry had reminded him too much of Sirius. Everything reminded him too much of Sirius. For over a year he had kept himself busy, kept himself from feeling the pain that was gnawing at his heart, at his very soul. He'd stayed so busy that he didn't have time to think of the loss, and now… now it was all he could think of. The werewolf in him grieved desperately, sliding back and forth from such a harsh melancholy to lashing out brutally at himself every full moon.

The clock gonged in the background, reminding him that even now it was time for another dose of the wolvesbane potion. He really didn't want to take it. Didn't care what happened to himself tonight when he transformed. Thinking about the potion though caused his mind to slip to their missing potion's professor, and back around to Harry.

Where were they? Had Severus managed to fool them all for so long, even Albus, and he was truly a Death Eater? Had he taken Harry? Was he hurting the boy? He let his head fall into his hands. No. Severus wouldn't hurt Harry. Why would he have protected him so many times, only to turn him over to someone out for his blood?

Dumbledore was not saying much about the disappearances, and to Remus it was like there was a large piece of the puzzle that was missing. Something that Dumbledore knew but wasn't divulging. The werewolf that usually lay dormant in him bristled every time he even thought of Dumbledore. Yes, there was something very off.

He forced his thoughts in some other direction and he pried himself out of his chair, moving absently to the cooling cabinet where he kept the supply of potion for his transformation. Severus had decided a year ago that it was easier to make it all in a large batch and just preserve it. Now that Severus was gone, Remus couldn't help but to agree. Trying not to taste the goop he forced it down as quickly as possible, and drifted out into the forest. Maybe some hunter would get lucky and catch himself a werewolf tonight.

* * *

"Where's Sirius?"

Ron froze as he was walking by the door, and turned to stare in at his friend. Sirius was dead. Harry knew that, so why was he asking? He started when Snape's voice answered. He hadn't realized anyone was in the library with Harry. Usually he was there by himself, reading any book he could get his hands on. Though honestly, had he thought Harry was talking to himself?

"He's been helping the Weasley twins the past few days."

"I've not seen him since that day I woke up. Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't just an illusion, or a dream."

"I assure you it is neither, Harry. That first time you saw him, he was not yet completely healed from his time in the Veil. We had to bind him to his rooms to keep him from going head hunting for Dumbledore."

"Oh."

There was a slight hesitation. "I could ask him to come visit you, if you wish?"

"I… no. That's all right. I'm sure he's busy." Nothing else was said for a long time, though Ron could see Snape was frowning slightly at the back of Harry's head. He walked away with his mind spinning.

It was a long time later when Harry leaned his head back in his chair, taking his glasses off and running a hand across his eyes. "Why don't you take a break and come to the dinner, Harry?"

Draco's voice made him jump slightly, and he turned to look at his friend. The tall blonde was leaning against the library door nonchalantly, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants as he watched the younger boy. "And I mean come to dinner, as in actually coming down instead of hiding in your room or in here."

Harry blanched slightly and looked back down at the book in his hands, but remained silent. There was a small shuffling and Draco came over, flopping down in the chair next to Harry's. "The bad part about not being at school is that you have nothing to do here, Harry. I think when you were at the school you were so busy with classes and teaching, that it kept you from thinking about it, and now that we're here, away from all the mayhem and just trying to survive… I think all you're doing is thinking about it, Harry. It's not good for you. Or for your baby."

"I can't help it, Draco. Every time I close my eyes, every time things get quiet, I see him again. I hear his words. I hear his laugh. Merlin. He laughed! He laughed when he… when he…" His voice trailed off heavily. "I don't know who I hate more sometimes, him or me."

He hated hearing Harry talk like that. So flat, almost in a dead voice. It wasn't Harry. Harry who showed the world his emotions. Harry who yelled and screamed when he pissed him off. Who wasn't afraid to give him what for when he'd done something wrong. "You have no reason to hate yourself, Harry. It's not your fault!"

"I can't get him off me. No matter how much I scrub, no matter how hot the water… the dirt's still there." There was a long silence. "If you were in my position, would you do anything to change the father?"

"I don't think I'd have the strength to be your position."

* * *

Padfoot snuffled slightly as he made his way forward into the night. The full moon shown high in the sky, but past the forest line not even a hint of light shown. He growled slightly as he finally picked up the scent he'd been looking for all night. His ears perked with interest and he took off following the lingering trail. It couldn't have been too old. An hour, at most.

The stronger the scent got, the faster he moved. Just a little closer. He only had a little farther to go, that was all. He broke through into the meadow and stopped dead. The one he was looking for lay at the edge of the river that wound through the forest, staring deeply into the water's reflective borders. No sound came from him, only the deep mourning sadness that cloaks a werewolf who had lost their mate. Werewolves mated for life, and to lose their mate… He shuddered at some of the stories Moony had told him.

He crept forward quietly, mentally frowning at the shabbiness of Moony's coat. It was wiry and coarse, sticking out in patches and thinning in others. He could count the ribs visible even through the fur. He whimpered in dismay at the terrible shape of the werewolf. It was enough to cause Moony to turn towards him. For a long moment neither moved, then Moony jumped to his feet, looking both confused and angered as he growled at the big black dog.

Padfoot lowered his head; then lay down on his belly. The growling intensified, but he only responded by rolling over on his back and whining quietly. Moony growled again, though the confusion was audible in it this time, and slowly crept forward. Padfoot lay motionless as the werewolf came closer, sniffing. Looking for any sign of deceit in the familiar scent.

The next sound was somewhere mixed between a whimper and a growl. Apparently giving up for the time being, the werewolf huffed and sat down on its bony haunches next to the dog. The sun would be up soon, and then he would find the truth.

* * *

"Severus would be willing to brew a variant of Dreamless Sleep for you; I'm sure."

Harry started horribly, nearly toppling from the window seat. He glanced warily at the reflection in the windowpane, and tensed slightly when he saw the red eyes. He didn't doubt the man would keep his word. With Wizards oaths and promises held a lot of power, it was just… habit to an extent. It was still strange to think he was on the same side as this man… this… murderer. The very man who had taken away his parents and condemned him to a life without love.

No. Dumbledore had done that condemning.

"Severus has done enough for me already. I don't want to bother him any further."

"I highly doubt it would be a bother."

There was something so wrong with the fact Voldemort was talking to him in a calm voice, just neutral. It had been much easier to simply be hated and hate in return. If everything he had ever believed hadn't been wiped out from under him. "How the Hell would you know? You're used to having everyone ask how high when you say jump, and if they don't you kill them or Crucio them near death!"

Ah, there was some of the boy's famed temper. "I won't deny that I have killed those who stood in my way. I won't deny using the Cruciatus when I deem it necessary. I don't do it for the fun of it however, and I only use those when there is no other option."

"In your opinion." Harry was surprised at the way he nearly snarled. "Tell me, how exactly were my parents standing in your way? They were in bloody hiding!"

Voldemort regarded him coldly for a moment, ruby eyes glowing angrily before they subsided. "Mr. Potter. I realize that every thing you know has been turned upside down. I realize this is a very hard time for you. I do not however tolerate being spoken to in that manner by anyone. And, if I were you, I would think long and hard about where the information of your parent's deaths came from."

The Dark Lord turned and stalked from the room, leaving a very drained Harry to stare morosely after him. It was a long moment before he moved and picked up one of the journals on the nightstand. He needed distracting… again.

* * *

It was just past five am when the floo in the Burrow's small kitchen flared to life. Molly had been standing at the stove, going through the motions of cooking while her mind was with her youngest son, praying for his safety. The sudden roar of the fireplace caused her to jump and turn so fast that the frying pan hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"Fred! George! What are you doing!"

"Calm down, Mum."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to scare you. But we have something important that we need to talk to you about."

"With Dad."

"Can you get him up?"

"No need, boys." Arthur's head popped around the kitchen door as he walked in. "What's the problem?"

The twins exchanged nervous glances. "It's not safe to talk over the open floo. Step through and we'll explain."

From the twins that would have once caused speculation at any other time, but there was no hint of joking in their eyes, no merriment, only a cold hard awareness, and it sent chills through Molly and Arthur as the twins stepped back to let them through.

The room they settled in was not Fred and George's apartment. Neither was it a room in their store, and Molly looked around in astonishment at the thick black carpet beneath their feet and the pale ivory furniture spaced in the room. "Where are we? You've not gotten into trouble have you?"

"No, but it would –"

"Probably be best – "

"If you sat down."

* * *

Remus groaned and rolled over slightly, panting as he lay exhaustedly on the forest floor. He really didn't want to move, much less move to the other side of the clearing where his clothes lay. A movement next to his side startled him as warmth was spread over him. A familiar warmth that stretched over his entire body. He remained perfectly still even as he deeply inhaled. Sirius' scent clung to the material, but it wasn't until he felt the long fingers card through his hair that his eyes shot open.

Sirius sat next to him quietly, softly brushing Remus' hair away from his face. Remus was too tired from his transformation to even move, and all he could do was stare at the man. "Who are you?" He finally managed to croak out.

A half smile tugged the corner of Sirius's mouth. "Come now, Remus, you know who I am."

"No, I don't. I know who you look like, but it's not possible! Who are you and why are you playing this vial trick?" For one usually so docile, the anger in his voice was audible, and he tried to push himself up.

Sirius caught his shoulders quickly, forcing him back to the ground. "You hurt any of the wounds I spent the last hour healing up, and I'll tan your werewolf hide myself, Moony." Moony only stared harder. "There's so much to explain, and I don't know how."

Moony was caught as he stared at the face of the man who wanted him to believe he was his lover. Tears were caught in those dark blue eyes. He'd given him a chance once before to prove the truth that it hadn't been him who betrayed James and Lily… He sighed and settled his head against the pillow that this man was tucking under him. "Then why don't you start at the beginning?"

"I'm not sure where the beginning is. The Veil, I guess. It's not what we were told it was. Well… it is. But it's more than that. It's the link, between life and death, but no one is supposed to go through it. Not… not the way I did. I was alive when I fell through. I was fighting. My struggles disturbed… something. I don't know what. One minute I was looking through at you all. I could see you and Harry. Merlin… I don't know which hurt more, the look on your face or his."

"You could see us?" Remus was so startled by that, that he forgot he was supposed to be suspicious.

Sirius nodded, and his eyes taking on that haunted look that had been there when he escaped. "One minute I could see you… I was trying to tell you I was okay, I just had to figure a way out… and then the next you were gone. Everything was gone and all I knew was this black… void. I couldn't see anything, but I knew that someone or something was there." He was silent for a long moment, staring out at the river. "It said… it said it was the guardian of the dead, and that I was trespassing. I could either go back, or I would truly die." He swallowed hard. "But I couldn't go back, Remy. The Veil wouldn't let me pass back through. I tried. I tried so hard when I saw the tears in Harry's eyes. The guardian… wasn't pleased with my presence though. I could feel it move closer."

It was cold within the blackness. Colder than even the Dementors, and Sirius curled up as tight as possible, trying to hold in some of his warmth, but it didn't help. The cold clawed at him, and grew more intense as the Guardian came closer again, only to stop a few feet away. "Why do you stink of darkness, Human?"

"_I d-d-don't know wh-what y-you're t-t-t-alking ab..about." His teeth were chattering so bad he was barely understandable. Finally the darkness fell back slightly, revealing a cloaked figure dressed in a dark black robe that shielded its face, and he barely caught a glimpse of clawed hands as black as the robe as the being squatted near him._

"_It is strange that I sense no deception in your words, yet you're still tainted." Up this close the voice sounded odd… ethereal. "Better humans than you have tried to pass into Death and remain alive. I have never allowed them to remain alive for long."_

_Its words chilled Sirius. "I did not pass through the Veil willingly though. I fell through when I was hit by a curse."_

"_And this matters to me? By being here you are disrupting the flow of life and death. There are only two ways that can end, and you've already said you can't pass back through." Sirius could have sworn he saw the glint of fangs at that point, and he felt his eyes widen. He paused, watching the pale man before him with his head tilted in an almost curious fashion. "Death however cannot be absolute until one knows the truth of ones life, and all that you know are lies." It turned and walked away, but as it left two monstrously large forms began approaching, growling low in their throats, red eyes gleaming even in the pitch black._

"I had no idea what it was talking about. All I understood was that suddenly I was watching my life backwards from the point that I fell through the Veil. And I was in a lot of pain. I saw you. Over and over. I felt your love. Those years in Azkaban… Merlin, I didn't think I would survive that place, even in my dog form. The fact I was innocent though… the fact I still clung to my love for you… that's the only reason I never went insane… or killed myself." He swallowed hard, unaware of the tears rolling down his face. "Everything was so messed up in my mind, Remy. So many memories had been altered. I saw our bonding then. Right after we graduated. Lily and James were there, smiling at us… and… and Severus was there. I couldn't figure that out. I had always hated Severus, why was he suddenly at our bonding?"

He dropped his head into his hands, running his hand through the too long locks. "I forgot to worry about why he was there though, when I looked at your face. You looked so happy that night, like nothing else in the world mattered. That's the last memory that I had before everything went blank. When I woke back up, I was in a room that was warm, and I remember feeling so safe. That's when I heard the laugh. Merlin's beard, Rem, it had been so long since I heard that laugh."

Without even thinking about what he was doing Remus caught Sirius's hand and pulled him down beside him, instinctively wrapping his arms around the larger man. "Who?"

"Lily."

"_You sleep like the dead Sirius Nigelius Black."_

_For a long moment Sirius didn't move, too shocked to even speak before his brain caught up. "Yeah, well, I thought I was dead."_

"_Not quite. You will be soon if you don't get out of here though."_

"_I tried Lily. I can't get back through."_

"_You tried through the Veil. The Veil is not natural, and exists only on the physical plane. We can see out of it from this side, and sometimes even talk to those there, but there is no exit from that abnormality." She was quiet for a long time; looking down at one of the men she had considered her brother. "You have to go back, Sirius. Harry needs you now. He needs you to protect him. And Remus needs you. He can't make it without you, Sirius. You know that. Werewolves die without their mate, and it's neither his time nor yours." Sirius remained silent as she bent and hugged him tightly. "You will remember the truth of everything Sirius, and he will no longer have a hold over you. Just promise me one thing."_

"_If I can go back to Remus, then I'll promise you anything, Lily."_

_She nodded as though having expected that answer. "When you find Remus, you have to share the truth with him. His werewolf half will have started to bristle against the lies, but the human in him won't realize what the lies are until you tell him. The bond you share will tell him that it's the truth." She pulled him up and pushed him towards the fire. "Remember the truth, Sirius, and it will never be taken away again." She shoved him hard into the warmth of the fire, and as the room dissolved he heard her last words. "Take care of my baby."_

"I didn't really understand about the truth. Even after I was found, it was so muddled inside my head that I couldn't always make out what the truth was. For a while I drifted in and out of consciousness, not quite aware of anything except that I was back where I was supposed to be. Among the living I mean. Slowly all my memories were returning, but they were disjointed to an extent. Then a few weeks ago someone came to my room. They told me that Harry had been brought there."

"Harry's okay?"

Sirius shook his head. "He is now. But he wasn't then. He was in so much pain. Let me say all of this before you interrupt." Remus nodded. "He's pregnant, Remus. Someone raped him, and purposefully got him pregnant." Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius cut him off. "You said you'd let me say all of it. Apparently the person wasn't happy with the way things were going, so they fed him a wormwood poison. If it hadn't been for the fact that Severus was in Hogsmeade keeping an eye on the students… I don't think Harry or the baby would have survived the night. Even after the poison was out of his system, there were still complications. The poison was laced with… something. Some sort of a mind-binding agent. It didn't work though. That's why they came and got me. Harry was fighting the binding, and for it to work without causing harm, he had to have someone to anchor to."

He took a deep shuddering breath. "He was in so much pain, Remus. I was so scared when I saw him lying there on that bed. I was holding him afterwards, just watching him sleep, and it was like all of my memories just suddenly clicked into place."

Remus let Sirius sit in silence for a long time, gathering his wits before he finally gave voice to his thoughts. Finally understanding everything. "It was Dumbledore, wasn't it?"

Sirius nodded once. "It has always been Dumbledore. Everything goes back to that bastard." They sat in silence for a long time with Remus's mind spinning as he tried to bring it all together in his head.

"If I asked to see Harry with my own eyes?"

"All you have to do is ask. I warn you though, he is at Malfoy Manor." Remus gaped at him, and Sirius gave a slight chuckle. "Give it time, Remus, and you will see. It is quite a lot to take in all at once."

"My Sirius would never set foot on Malfoy property…"

Sirius turned slightly, regarding the werewolf next to him. "I swear to you on Merlin's headstone Remmy, it really is me." He didn't take his eyes off Remus as he spoke, slowly bringing his hands up to trace his cheeks, and then back over the shells of his ears.

Remus flung himself into his arms.

* * *

Harry was exceptionally quiet. He hadn't said much to anyone since he'd gotten up that morning. Instead he sat in the window seat, his back against one side, and his feet against the other with his hands on his stomach. The journals hadn't helped at all last night. He kept thinking about how he had snapped at Voldemort, and the fact the man hadn't killed him for it. He was sure the man would have killed him for much less in the past.

He couldn't seem to get his moods under control, and he suspected it was more than just hormonal mood swings. He shuddered slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around himself, his mind returning as always to the burning question. What was he going to do? He knew without giving it a lot of thought that Severus really was the only one he would trust, but it was out of the question.

He stood and began to pace the room. So what now? Did he run? Where would he go? He knew no one except his friends in the wizarding world, and they were all here, the ones who hadn't turned on him.

"Potter?"

Voldemort's voice behind him caused him to jump, but he didn't bother reaching for his wand this time as he turned. "Sir?"

He blinked, then frowned at the boy's downcast gaze. His features were pale and drawn, but the dimness to his eyes was the most apparent. The dimness and the slight glitter of withheld tears. Merlin, had he looked like that last night? He suddenly found himself very aware that the boy was exactly that, a boy. Not a savior, not a hero, not even a traitor to the light. Simply a boy trying to survive with the world on his shoulders.

"You have visitors, Potter."

His brows knit in confusion. "Visitors, sir?"

He withheld the urge to chastise him for repeating what he'd said. "Yes. Would you like me to show them in, or would you like to go to them?"

"I… is it alright if I go to them?"

He wished he hadn't jumped on the boy last night for being so vocal with his thoughts. He had no doubt that this was where the sudden timidness came from. He hadn't even been cruel with his words though, why would it have such a reaction? "That would be fine Potter, just follow me."

He led him down three corridors before he found the room he was looking for, and pushed it open without a word. Fred and George were sitting in identical chairs talking with not only their parents but Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well. Ron had somehow been squashed between his parents and was looking highly uncomfortable as Molly continued petting his hand, as though afraid to let go. Sirius had Remus cradled against his side, and the redness of Molly's eyes made it apparent that she had been crying. Whether over Ron or Sirius who knew? Voldemort cleared his throat, causing everyone but the Sirius to jump.

Molly paled drastically as she looked up at the Dark Lord himself, watching with a look akin to awe on her face as both Fred, George, and Sirius stood, bowing to Voldemort. He acknowledged their show of support in front of the Weasley's then stepped aside, allowing Harry to step into the room somewhat timidly. He frowned minutely as he realized Harry had replaced the glamour to hide his condition. "Harry! Thank Merlin you're alright! We were so afraid we'd never see you again!" Molly had rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed, but after a moment he relaxed in her embrace, curling his hands into fists in her robes as he leaned against her.

Voldemort knew the instant Severus stepped up behind him, and spoke before the Potion's Master had a chance. "That's how he belongs, isn't it? With all his family around him. It's what he needs."

"It is, sir. Just like you said, with all his family."

Voldemort glanced at him sharply, but chose not to comment as he watched Molly fawning over Harry, trying to convince him to drop his glamour. Harry however was stubbornly shaking his head. "Why does he do that?"

"What's that m'Lord?"

"He's with people he trusts, people he loves, yet he's still keeping that glamour in place."

"In a way he's still protecting himself. After what he's been through… I'm not sure he trusts anyone now."

"I wouldn't go that far. I can think of at least one person that Mr. Potter trusts wholeheartedly." He looked at Severus pointedly.

Severus scoffed softly. "It is necessity that he trust me."

"If that is what you choose to believe."

* * *

I'm back, I'm back! OMG I love you people! I almost died when I saw the reviews. Love you Love you Love you! 


	12. Chapter 12

Yet again sorry for the slow update. Between my mom's dialysis treatments, house work, and trying to get things set up so I can get paid for taking care of her, things are hectic. I really am sorry for the delays though. I love working on this story. I think I might have got a little too redundant with this chapter. But that's okay.

As always thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews that you give me. Wow. This story is actually over 100 pages now and I've not given it up. I'm a bit amazed. But, I still don't own them. If I did then I would be high on calming draughts right now lol Um, yeah. Like I said. Love the reviews. Just, be patient with me. As for Voldy? I have no idea why he's so freaking mellow in my story. He's slightly weirding me out though.

Chapter Twelve

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess where I am! The Leaky Cauldron! And, I'm here by myself. I've never got to stay anywhere by myself before, and here I am! My sister wanted to spend the rest of the summer with a friend, and since Mum and Dad hadn't seen them for a while they went with her. They wouldn't be coming back until Petunia's school starts, and it would have made me late, so, here I am! I hope to see some of my friends soon. Maybe I'll send Berchie out with a letter and let them know I'm here._

_I can't believe I'll get to start fifth year! Sometimes it all still seems like a dream. This year, I'm not putting up with any crap between my Gryffindor friends and my Slytherin friends though. Which means I'm going to have to do something to Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. Good Heavens, I've never seen two people hate each other so much. He hates Lucius even more than he does Severus! Of all the stupid things to fight over they pick Merlin damned house prejudices. I hope when they grow up that their children fall in love with each just so they'll have to learn to get along!_

_I am worried though. I haven't heard from Severus all summer. I think even James and Sirius are beginning to get worried about him. If I haven't heard from him by tonight then I'm calling in a favor Sirius owes me and making him go check on Severus. I think I'll go ahead and end this year. It's too pretty outside to just stay here… Bye!_

* * *

"Albus, what are we going to do? Our potion's master is gone, Harry is gone, Ronald is gone. The students are falling seriously behind on their studies. They're worried and freaked out about the missing students, never mind that it's Harry Potter Savior of the Wizarding world, and the attacks are getting worse again! If the student's hadn't started walking in groups as they do, there would have been seriously injuries! ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE ARE YOU LISTENING!" 

Albus jumped and smiled benignly at the Deputy Headmistress. "Of course I'm listening, Minerva. The attacks as you call them are the same as they've always been. You know how the house prejudices are. I fear the disappearance of dear Harry has caused the rivalry to escalate however."

McGonagall sighed. "What about the potions and defense classes, Albus? If you don't get someone to teach it, then the seventh and fifth years aren't going to stand a chance on OWLs and NEWTs. You have to do something!"

"Now really, Minerva. I Promise things will be taken care of. Why… Miss Granger is exceptional at potions. Why not let her teach it as I was allowing Harry to teach DADA?"

"And then what of the Defense class?"

Albus tilted his head as though considering. "Lupin should be recovered soon from the full moon. I'll ask him if he'd like to come help us."

More like demand, she thought sharply. "Are you sure about that Albus? Hasn't the poor man been run enough this year?"

Albus tilted his head, peering into her eyes. "Are you questioning me as the Headmaster or as the Order's leader?"

Minerva couldn't bring herself to look away from his gaze. She swayed slightly where she stood. "You know I would never question you, Albus."

He clapped his hands, smiling. "Good! Shouldn't you be attending classes Minerva?"

"What? Oh… oh yes. Quite right. Good day, Albus."

* * *

Sirius stared down at Remus' sleeping form, a tender smile playing across his face as he watched his love sleep. He lay down next to him silently, stretching out against the length of his back, smiling again when the man shifted closer to his warmth. He slipped his arms around Remus' waist, burying his nose against his neck. "I missed you so much, Remus. I couldn't stand it if I ever lost you again."

Remus shifted, and rolled over in his arms, yawning a little as he curled his arms around the animagus. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly as he absently trailed his fingers along Sirius' spine. Sirius tightened his hold. "I'm not going anywhere, Remmy. I swear it to you. I love you too much to ever leave again." He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips against Remus'.

Remus parted his lips, sighing as their tongues brushed together. He relaxed into his lover's arms as Sirius drew him closer, twining their legs together. Remus couldn't stop the small moan that slipped past his lips. "Merlin, how I love you Siri." For a long time afterward neither wizard was aware of anything except the other's body and how good it felt to be back where they belonged.

They never heard the door open.

* * *

Rudolphus Lestrange paused in his steps down the hallway, turned, and walked back to where he'd heard the noise. He pushed the door to the bathroom open, and frowned deeply at the sight before him. The Potter boy was on his knees in front of the toilet, one hand curled around his stomach, the other clasping the seat as though to keep himself steady.

He blinked slowly. All of the inner circle had been informed as to why Potter was here, and he knew damned well that Potter being sick like this wasn't normal… or healthy. He shuddered to think what his lord would do if he let something happen to the boy. He moved to take a step closer but stopped when Potter slid away from him. Right. Obviously not the smartest thing he could have done. He turned and left, his steps brisk as he hurried down the hall to his master's chambers. He knocked sharply on the door three times before entering.

Voldemort looked up from his desk, an elegant eyebrow arching with surprise. "Rudolphus. What can I do for you?"

"My lord, I thought you should know that I just came across the Potter boy apparently being ill."

Voldemort was on his feet in a second. "And you just left him there!"

Rudolphus cowered back slightly before turning and following after his lord. He hadn't quite expected that reaction. "I thought I should find you. He flinched away when I tried to approach."

"Imbecile! Do you or do you not bear my mark!" Rudolphus flushed and stammered slightly. "Nevermind! Go find Severus, now!" Rudolphus turned and fled the way he'd come from.

Voldemort tapped lightly on the bathroom door before pushing it open. Harry was no longer doubled over the toilet, but had his back pressed against the wall, trembling as he looked up at Voldemort. He sighed as he moved closer and Harry flinched. "Really now, haven't you learned yet that I'm not going to hurt you? I gave you my word, did I not?"

Harry merely looked at him. Vernon had promised more than once to never hurt him again, only to laugh coldly as he would deliver a slap to an unsuspecting child. His eyes must have betrayed something of his thoughts. "I guess one of these days you'll learn I mean it." He stooped, and lifted Harry easily in his arms, causing Harry's eyes to widen and his hands to curl into fists in the man's robes. "Easy, child. Severus would kill me if anything happened to you."

Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'yeah right' but made him self relax slightly in Voldemort's arms for fear the man would drop him otherwise. "You've done fine up to this point, what happened?"

Harry refused to look at him. Voldemort almost snapped at him, but remembering his reaction last time decided that wasn't the best course. He was not used to having to deal so… carefully with someone. He sighed, again, as he carried the boy through to his bed and laid him down. He still refused to look up.

He conjured a chair, and sat down, regarding Harry carefully. "I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Potter."

"Indeed not. What has brought this on, Harry?"

Harry jumped his eyes widening as Severus stepped through the door. He curled up slightly when he saw the potion vial in the man's hand and glared at it. "I don't need that."

"No? Strange, cause from what I heard you do."

Rudolphus chose that moment to stick his head around the door, and almost winced at the glare that Harry sent his way. He blinked. "What'd I do?"

Severus chuckled. "Apparently you have a big mouth, Rudy."

The man shuddered and turned away from them. "Don't call me that Merlin-damned name!"

Harry couldn't help that his lips quirked slightly listening to them. He felt the bed dip beside him and tensed when Severus's hand touched his arm, causing the elder man to hesitate. Harry hadn't flinched from his touch in weeks. Voldemort caught the movement too, and flicked his hand at the door, closing it soundly as Severus carefully slipped a finger under Harry's chin and turned his attention towards him.

"What happened, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Something clearly happened if it caused you to be ill and start flinching again, Mr. Potter." Voldemort remarked.

"It's nothing."

Voldemort scowled and withheld the urge to demand that the boy tell them. Instead he stood. "I should rethink my statement about leaving. I believe the boy is more comfortable without my presence. Good day, Severus."

Harry blinked in surprise as the man left, then went back to staring at his knees. What he wouldn't give for a normal day. Voldemort was being nice. He wasn't going to think about what it was probably costing the much older wizard to actually be nice when he probably wanted to hex him instead, but the point was he was being nice. Severus was being nice. Sirius still seemed to be avoiding him. He didn't know about Moony. And in a situation where a normal teenager would have either went red with embarrassment or froze in complete fascination, he'd become violently ill.

"How'm I going to do this? Every time I think I've gotten better, something reminds me…"

Severus sighed. "I won't lie. It's not an easy thing to overcome, but the point is you can. You just have to want it." He was quiet for a moment. "You don't have to tell someone what upset you, Harry, but it would be prudent and beneficial if you did."

Harry blew out a breath in aggravation. "It wasn't… I didn't see anything bad. My reaction just wasn't… normal."

Severus tilted his head looking at him. "Normal for who? Normal … is a very difficult thing. Normal for someone who's had a good life is not the same as normal for someone who's had it rough. Just the same as normal is very different between a rape victim and one who has never been raped. I cannot help you find normal though if you don't tell me."

Harry half snorted. "You won't leave me alone if I don't tell you will you?"

"Probably not."

His lips quirked in amusement. "Stubborn git."

"I assure you, I've been called much worse. Now stop trying to divert my attention."

It was Harry's turn to sigh and he flopped back against his pillows, staring up at the canopy. "I walked in on Si- on someone."

"That hardly tells me anything, Harry." Harry groaned and his cheeks tinted. His reaction was definitely more humiliating than what another person's simple embarrassment would have been. But even thinking about it made his stomach give an uncomfortable flip, and he shuddered. Again, the movement did not go unnoticed. "Perhaps it would help if you took the potion before you told me?"

Harry gave him a doleful look, but took the potion nonetheless. It was easier to be compliant anyways. When his stomach finally settled he closed his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to the dark purple canopy. He counted to three and then spit it out as fast he could, knowing he'd be unable to say it if he didn't. "Iwalkedinonthemhavingsex." Severus blinked but before he could say anything Harry was back on his feet, pacing the length of his room. He was unaware of the candles flickering with his every breath. "How the Hell am I supposed to do… that with someone if seeing someone else doing it makes me sick like that!" His hands went to his belly, and when he looked back up Severus's breath caught at the sheer despair. "How can I keep my baby safe? I want this Sev'rus. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. More than I wanted a family that actually gave a shit, more than real friends. I want this baby. I want to love this baby. I want to give it all that I never had and so much more. But how do I do that?"

Severus approached him carefully, laying one hand on his shoulder and forcing Harry's head up with the other. "You can do this, Harry. I told you before I wouldn't lie and say it would be easy, because it isn't. But you can do this. You have only to take things slowly. Minute by minute, and day-by-day. And for Merlin's sake, stop bottling everything up inside Potter! You have friends here. Talk to them. Hell, scream at them if need be. They will understand. If nothing else scream at me then. Merlin knows you have enough practice at that!" Harry chuckled dryly, and Severus actually cracked a smile. "Alright now?" He nodded. "Good, I have to get back to what I was doing, but if you need anything, I'm sure you'll find me."

Severus however did not return to the potion he'd been working on when Rudolphus had found him. He wasn't even thinking of that potion. He was thinking of something just a tad bit more useful. He glanced at the time and nodded, quickening his pace. He didn't even stop to snarl when he heard a lesser Death Eater call after him. The library doors burst open before he even touched them, shooting open so hard and so fast that they slammed against the walls, causing four out of the five people in the room to jump and spin towards him. The twins were staring at him as though expecting him to start throwing hexes, while Remus had instinctively backed up, his hand clutching Sirius's arm.

Voldemort simply blinked. "Is there a problem, Severus?"

"Problem… yes, m'lord I'd say there is a problem. It would seem there are imbeciles in this castle who either don't have the brains to know a locking charm or are just to lazy to use them!" Fred and George surreptitiously cast shielding charms over the materials they'd been working with, unsure of what the older man was going to do. They'd never seen him this angry before.

It was Sirius who, mistakenly, broke the sharp silence. "What in the name of Zeus and Hera are you on about, Snape?"

Severus's beetle black eyes narrowed in from two to one and he began stalking forward slowly. "What I'm talking about Black is the fact you have a flobberworm's brain if you can't even remember to cast a damned locking charm on your bedroom door before pouncing on Lupin!"

Voldemort's eyebrows went up as Severus's anger escalated and the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Remus looked shocked. "There is always a locking charm on our door. Locking and silencing. Always."

Severus sneered. "Apparently not today. Though, I dare imagine your silencing charm was working, otherwise he wouldn't have ventured into your room."

Remus' eyes widened slightly. "What in the Hell does it matter? I took the locking charm down to enter the room; I merely forgot to replace it. Who the Hell walked in that's so damned important they got their knickers in a twist?" Demanded Sirius.

"As though it's not bad enough the boy thinks you hate him because you've barely paid any attention to him since he was brought here, you go and pull a completely asinine stunt like this! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR GODSON YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Who in Merlin's name do you think I'm talking about? I don't think anyone else here could give a damn what they walked in on!" Sirius paled a little, but he still wasn't grasping the entirety of the situation. Severus would have grabbed him and shook him, had their lord not chosen that moment to stand and move between them, his glowing eyes staring directly into Sirius's.

"Do you truly need to be reminded Black, that your godson has been raped? Given that little… fact, exactly how do you think he took to walking in on his godfathers having sex?" He paused tilting his head. He was highly tempted to curse the man into understanding exactly what his godson had felt. But he knew word of such a thing would only cause Mr. Potter further duress. Slowly though a slightly insane smile began to tilt across his face, causing the twins to back up even further. Oh, he knew the perfect way.

* * *

"Dumbledore you cannot be serious! We've waited and waited for you to do something, anything, and now you tell us you're not going to do anything? Voldemort quite possibly has Ron and Harry, and you're just going to let them sit there!" Charlie was outraged.

"I realize that this is very hard for you and your family, Charlie. But you must understand, there is nothing that either you or I can do."

This statement was met with many dark glances from all around the room. Surprisingly, it was Moody who stood. "There was a point in time, Albus, that I new a man who protected everyone, and would make sure they were safe at all costs. Especially, if one was the boy who lived." He jerked the phoenix pendant off from around his neck, and slammed it down on the table, causing the others to jump. "I'm afraid I want nothing to do with a man who is willing to sacrifice two students lives." He turned and stormed from the room.

An uneasy silence followed and everyone shifted. "Sir?"

"Yes, Tonks?"

"If… you know who… has Harry, then wouldn't he want to flaunt it?"

"Not if he's trying to sway Harry to his side."

Tonks looked shocked. "He wouldn't! Harry is too good a person; he would never join with hurting others."

"No, but if Voldemort promised Harry peace… promised none of Harry's friends or family would be hurt…"

"But everyone knows he-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't keep his promise!" Flitwick objected.

Dumbledore paused, letting his eyes flicker slowly over the room occupants slowly. "True, but our young Mr. Potter is in a very precarious position." He pursed his lips as though considering them all. "I'm afraid that not long before Harry's disappearance I discovered that he had been keeping a secret from me. From us all really." The room grew still again, and they all seemed to lean in. "It would seem that certain things took place over this past summer, and Harry now finds himself awaiting a child."

Charlie and Bill exchanged glances. "Pardon us sir, but Harry doesn't seem the type to just sleep with some girl. He knows the risks of everyone being in danger."

"No, he doesn't does he? But, be that as it may Harry will soon be a Father, just not in the way you think." They all gave him confused looks. "It would seem that Harry is pregnant."

Minerva choked on the sip of tea she'd just taken. "Pregnant! But Albus a male pregnancy hasn't happened centuries!"

"I'm well aware of that, Minerva. However, it is the truth."

"Great Merlin…" Tonks managed.

"Indeed. So you see I'm sure just what kind of position Harry is in now. And I'm sure you know that he would choose his own child's life over anyone else's."

Slowly, the room nodded. Harry Potter had just become the Order's number one enemy, and unwillingly at that. But they couldn't let him endanger thousands for the sake of one. Even for his own.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sirius went to Severus's house today to find him, and he was successful. We didn't find him soon enough though. He's in terrible shape; he can't even stand on his own. I've never seen him this bad. Oh, I could just murder his father! Who the Hell does he think he is? Bastard._

_We couldn't get any of the potions we need to heal him in Diagon Alley, so I left Sirius with him and went to Knockturn. I really hate that place, but it's useful. They don't care who they sale what to so long as they get paid. We still wouldn't have been able to perform the healing charms he needs. Potions can only do so much. I got really lucky though. As I paid for the potions and was leaving this man approached me. I guess he had seen what potions I was getting. He asked if there was a reason why I had bought them. I didn't know what to tell him! For all I knew he might know Mr. Snape._

_I guess I need a name for him, don't I? Okay. We'll call him Mr. Mark then._

_There was just something about him though that made me want to trust him. I told him I had a friend who had been injured and we were unable to take him to a mediwitch or wizard. I don't think he bought it, but he offered his help. Turns out he's really good at those kinds of spells. So, he came back to my room with me._

_When he saw exactly what shape Sev was in… …I don't think I've ever seen anyone that angry in all my life. Except maybe, me. He stayed for over an hour, long after he had finished the healing spells. I guess he wanted to make sure Severus would be okay. He is okay now. He's staying with me for the next week until school starts._

_Mr. Mark says he'll be back to check on him. And now that I'm not worried to death about Sev… I wouldn't mind if Mr. Mark does come back.

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Mark came back again today. He says that Severus is doing really well, especially now that Sev's appetite has picked up some. You know what's really strange? Sirius has been coming by, every other day. He says its to make sure Sev hasn't done anything or isn't using me, but we both know he's lying. I think whether he wants to admit it or not, he might actually like Sev._

_Mr. Mark talks to Sev a lot when I'm not in the room. I think he's trying to get him to admit what happened. I hope he can. If someone can then I really do think it would be him. He just seems so patient… like nothing in the world could really annoy him. He just seems… I don't know. Special, I guess.

* * *

_

_This is the first year I'm actually a little disappointed to see school start. I mean, it's always been hard to leave my family behind, but the excitement of going back to school and doing spells always makes it better. This year though… I kinda wish school could be postponed. It's been really nice having Severus for company, but it's been even nicer having Mr. Mark come around. I'm going to miss his visits… I think I'll just miss him._

Harry chuckled slightly. 'Mr. Mark' was the first person his mother had written about in that particular way. It still made him angry to think about what Snape must have been through though. The important thing was that he had survived.

He sighed as he put the book away and put out the lights. It was long since time for bed.

* * *

"Fred! George! Wake up you lazy gits!" The hissed command caused two sets of bleary eyes to open as they sat up and nearly fell from either side of their beds.

"Ginny? Whasit?"

Fred seemed a little more put together, but not much as he couldn't get his eyes really open. "Ginny, it's bloody three in the morning!"

"I know what time it is! I have some information though."

George glared at the mirror but sighed as he splashed water on his face in the hopes of getting a bit more woke up so he'd understand whatever was going on. He aimed his wand at his twin and dumped a cup full of water on his head, the cold water effectively chasing sleep from Fred's mind as it was replaced with murder. Ginny cleared her throat before he could do anything and they both turned their attention to her.

"So what's this information then?"

"Well, I sort of overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and the Order."

"Sort of?"

"How does – "

"One sort of – "

"Over hear that?"

"Okay, so I was intentionally hoping for it. The point is I did. Dumbledore convinced them that Voldemort must have Harry and is trying to turn him dark."

Fred blinked. "And they believed him?" Ginny nodded. "Are they daft?" George demanded.

"No, but with the reasoning he gave them, it made sense to them."

"And exactly what"

"Idea did he"

"Place in their heads?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Basically he told them that Harry would do anything Voldemort wanted because he's pregnant."

Fred cursed a blue streak while George stared at his sister in shock. "He told them that?"

Ginny nodded solemnly. "He said that Harry would do anything to protect those he loves."

"That twisted"

"Slimy"

"Pedophilic"

"Son of a Bitch"

"Bastard! Twisting the truth"

"For his own needs!"

"We'll pass this along Gin –"

"Don't worry."

She nodded and said good night confident that the twins would protect their other brother.

* * *

Voldemort frowned at the missive he held in his hands. He hadn't thought Dumbledore would use that bit of information. Surely someone would figure out the truth. It took two marginally strong wizards to create a child willingly. For one participant to be unwilling, both wizards had to be exceptionally strong, the rapist stronger than the victim. He would wager that only he and Dumbledore were stronger than Harry, and any one with sense would know he hadn't been able to get near the boy.

He needed a way to plant suspicion in the public's mind, as well as the Order's. Now, how to do that without completely upsetting Harry's recovery?

* * *

And that's chapter 12. Next chapter... I dunno. We might catch a glimpse of the Dursley's. If not in 13 then definitely 14. 

What did Voldemort do to Sirius?

How do they fight against Dumbledore's half truth?

What's Harry going to do when he finds out Dumbledore gave away part of the secret?

Will Harry EVER bring up the subject of who he thinks he can trust to Severus?

Guess we'll find out.

Ron, Blaise, and Draco will be in the next chapter somewhere. I feel like I've been neglecting them. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13 Penalty & Hope

Unfortunately nothing in this story belongs to me. It all belongs to Ms. Rowling. Though, it would be really nice to have a teleport into their dimension. Wonder if she would let me borrow Lucius or Severus. wiggles eyebrows

As usual, thanks for the reviews. Well, thanks for MOST of the reviews. There is however one comment that I would like to address. So, if you don't want to have your ears scalded, skip down past the italics to the beginning of the story.

**_spiritualwitch - I'm sorry if my updates aren't fast enough for you, but as I already expressed in the last chapter, the chapter you replied to, I update when I can. Now I realize that a month may seem like an incredibly long time to you to have to wait for an update, but to me a month is a very short period of time because there's never enough time in a month to get every thing that I need done. I have everyday house hold chores like sweeping, mopping, vacuuming, shampooing, feeding and watering three dogs and three birds, and oh yes there's the little fact of cooking breakfast every morning, making sure my mom's blood sugar isn't too high or too low, giving her a shot if it is, then cgiving her the rest of her medicine as well as getting my dad's medicine for him. Then I get to repeat this again at supper as well as fixing lunch. Then there's also bathing the dogs. Helping my mom bathe, wash her hair, do every day things that other people can do but she know longer has the strength to do. And you know what, if this sounds a little pissy, then it should! I just explained in my previous chapter why I was slow updating and then you go and say 'maybe you should update faster'. I'm sorry if you don't have the mental capacity to remember a story line. No one else seems to be hving that problem, and if you don't like my response to you, well guess what? THAT'S JUST TOO DAMNED EFFING BAD! Read someone else's fic if you can't remember the story for a few weeks while I deal with a little thing called real life. In case you still don't understrand what's going on, let me break it down for you. My mom's kidneys work about five percent. Right now the dialysis is basically the only thing keeping her alive, and even with it the toxins still aren't being cleaned properly from her body. She gets weaker day after day, week after week. It could keep her alive for years, or it can keep her alive for just a year. But either way, my mother is dying day by day, and yes I think that gives me a damned good reason when someone tells me I should update faster because that takes away from the time God has given me to be with her. So yeah, my updates are likely to be slow. Either deal with it, or fucking quit reading it. I don't give a damn._**

Chapter 13 – Penalty & Hope

Sirius moaned miserably as he leaned over the toilet, his entire body shuddering. Merlin damnation! He hated this curse. Finally the retching stopped and he climbed wearily to his feet. He practically dragged his feet as he made his way back to the bedroom and collapsed face down into the pillows. Moony stroked his back compassionately but remained silent as Sirius rolled over and looked up at him.

Remus knew that look and closed the book he'd been reading. "What is it?"

"Do you think Harry really thinks I hate him?"

His first impulse was to deny it, but when Harry had caught sight of them in the hall early that day; he'd paled and ducked back around the corner. Instead he chose to answer with a question of his own. "Do you remember what Harry was like when Cedric died?"

"How could I forget? How many times did I wake up that summer hearing him screaming 'not Cedric'? His moods were so dark that summer too.""

"He blamed himself." Remus said quietly.

Sirius sighed. "But it wasn't his fault! He had no control over what happened."

Remus nodded. "You're right of course. It wasn't his fault. But he still felt like it was. So… what do you think he thought about what happened to you?"

Sirius blinked. "He couldn't think that it was his fault! Bella's the one that blasted me!"

"You know Harry better than that, Siri. He was the one who went to the ministry. Yes, he only went because he thought you were already in trouble, but the point is he was the one who went. And you wouldn't have gone if he hadn't. Therefore, it's his fault." He held up a hand to silence Sirius before he could say anything. "I know that's not the truth, but that's what Harry thinks. And I think Harry thinks that you think so, too. He thinks you blame him. It's not exactly like you've did anything to dissuade him." Sirius just looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "How much time have you spent with him Siri?"

"I've not had time." Sirius objected vehemently. "First they practically bound me to my rooms, and then I was helping Fred and George with their stuff for the Dark Lord, then I was looking for you and –""

"And you just didn't have time for your godson?"

Sirius opened his mouth to object and then groaned. "I've fucked up, haven't I?"

Remus patted his head reassuringly. "You'll find a way to fix it. You always do."

Sirius' only reply was a mumbled something as he lay down. He was half tempted to tell the werewolf that a little love might help him think better, but a warning roll of his stomach made him think otherwise. He hated this curse.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I got another letter from Mr. Mark today. I know he's just writing to me to keep check on Severus, but every time he writes, I can't help hoping he'll write me again. When I opened the letter and saw his name, it just made me feel warm inside, like I was blushing on the inside. It seems odd, considering how short a time I've known him, but I miss seeing him. I miss hearing his voice. He has such a wonderful voice. It's not deep, but it's not high either. I don't know how to describe it. I've never heard anyone speak the way he does either. It's just…him. Like no one else could possibly have a matching voice. I guess I should explain what he looks like. He –_

"Hiya, Harry!"

Harry glanced up and smiled, closing the journal and slipping it into his robes. "Ron! I was starting to think you'd gotten lost around here."

Ron turned red. "I, uh, just busy, ya know?"

Draco snorted as he shoved the redhead further into garden and sprawled out in a lawn chair. "Yeah. Busy with Blaise."

He blushed even more and sputtered slightly. Harry chuckled in amusement. He'd never seen Ron become so interested in his shoes before. "Where is Blaise?"

"At his dad's manor. Something about bumbling idiots." Ron shrugged. "He should be back soon."

"Yes. And when he comes back you can stop moping." Draco interjected.

Ron scowled at him. "I'm not moping. It's not my fault this place is boring when no one's around."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Be grateful you have time to be bored. Father says we'll be getting our tutor after Christmas."

"Christmas?" Harry asked, looking up with a frown. "That leaves us two months behind."

Draco shrugged. "Don't ask me to explain how my father's mind works."

"Thank you ever so much for the vote of confidence, Draco."

Draco didn't look the least bit startled and simply tilted his head back, smirking. "Hello, Father."

Lucius rolled his eyes in exact mirror image of his son's actions. "Blaise just flooed to say it will be tonight before he's able to return. I promised to drop the message off."

"Thanks."

Lucius looked mildly amused. "I don't think it was you he was that concerned with me giving the message to, Draco."

Ron's face was going to explode if he turned any redder.

* * *

"I still think you should tell him." 

"No."

"So you're just going to let him go on without ever knowing?"

Voldemort nearly growled, raking a hand through his hair as he pushed it away from his face. "Severus, it does not even apply to him! Why in Merlin's name should I tell him?"

Severus paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he regarded his long time friend. "Because Marvolo, if you were him, you would want to know."

He just glared at him mildly. "Tell me what it is this new potion of yours does."

"You are hard headed enough to be a Gryffindor." When Voldemort didn't respond he sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. The potion at it's weakest will cause severe burning to the individual's organs."

"And at it's strongest?"

"Hopefully melt them."

Voldemort's eyebrows shot up as he leveled a shrewd look Severus. "Who are you planning to test this on?"

Severus's lips twisted in a smirk nearly as frightening as Voldemort's. "Dumbledore."

* * *

Mad-Eye looked slightly bleary eyed at the identical men setting across from him. All three of them were just slightly drunk. Sober enough to keep their wits about them, but drunk enough to relax. Fred dealt out another hand of cards as he took a long swig from the bottle of fire whiskey they were sharing. 

It wasn't the first time they'd shared drinks since their youngest brothers had disappeared. He was no fool. He knew well enough that the Weasley's claimed Harry as one of their own. None of the Weasleys were currently talking to Dumbledore. His blatant refusal to even attempt finding Ron and Harry had rubbed them the wrong way, and he couldn't say that he blamed them. Of course, he'd up and quit the Order over the same reason.

"Any word on them?"

Fred sighed. "Yes and no. Everyone's looking, but all the information we get is a bloody dead end."

Moody looked at them gaugingly. "All?"

George hesitated. "Well,"

"Not all."

"For instance – "

"Dumbledore's tip about – "

"Harry's condition."

"His pregnancy?" Moody snorted. "That's rot. There's no way possible for Potter to be pregnant." Fred and George both looked at him curiously as Moody frowned. "A male pregnancy takes a bloody lot of magic. It takes two wizards. Potter wasn't around any wizards this summer, and I sure as Hell know he wasn't pregnant when school let out."

"No wizards?"

"At all?"

"None. Dumbledore put a magical block over Privet Drive last summer so no one could get near the boy."

"What about – "

"The Order?"

"How could they guard him – "

"If they weren't close to him?"

"We were allowed around the outskirts of the block. But like I said, no one could get in. Light Wizard or Dark. So, wherever Dumbledore pulled that bullshit story from I don't know."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "No one?"

"But, wouldn't Dumbledore – "

"Set something up – "

"So he could get to him – "

"If something went wrong?"

"I suppose he would have, but no one else would be able to…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't have done what Mad-Eye was thinking. He just couldn't!

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the library playing chess. Amazingly, Harry was actually holding pretty good this time. Of course, Draco had charmed a piece of paper to tell Harry what moves to make. Neither of them were going to tell Ron that though. It was too much fun watching the befuddled look on Ron's face every time Harry made a good move. He seemed to be getting suspicious though and Harry had to be more careful about looking down at his hand. 

Ron's bishop slid closer to Harry's last knight, and Harry frowned at the board. Cautiously he slid his eyes down to the paper in his hand. He jumped nearly a foot in the air when Ron leaped to his feet. "A ha! I knew it!" He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the paper away from him, holding it above his head, a triumphant grin on his face. "I knew you weren't making those moves by yourself!"

Harry looked up at his friend as he danced around and pouted slightly, fixing his brother with a puppy dog look. "Oh come on, Ron, give it back please? You know I suck at chess."

"Oh no. Don't look at me that way, Harry Potter. That doesn't work on me. Ginny and Mum, yes, but not me!"

The floo flickered to life behind them, and Harry realized there was some sort of a silencing charm on it as Ron had yet to notice Blaise's arrival. "So no matter who gives you the puppy dog it won't make you give that paper back?"

"Nope. Not even if Ginny did it."

Harry pouted slightly, though he really wanted to laugh as Blaise crept up behind Ron and kissed the base of his neck. "Not even if I did it?"

Even Ron's neck went red this time as he turned and faced Blaise who was giving him the exact same look that Harry had. He melted and lowered his arm. Blaise took the paper from his fingers and handed it to Harry, grinning. It was Ron's turn to pout. "That's not even right you guys."

Blaise chuckled. "I'm sorry. Does this make up for it?" He leaned in and captured Ron's lips drawing the redhead into a deep kiss. In the corner Draco made a gagging noise and Blaise's response was to pull Ron closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and flipping the blonde off as he explored Ron's mouth with devious slow skill.

Harry tore his eyes off of the two, swallowing nervously as he waited for his stomach to turn. It didn't. He glanced back up just as Ron and Blaise pulled apart. Ron's face was flushed and his eyes almost glowed as he leaned against Blaise's chest. Harry blinked. He hadn't realized before that Blaise was taller than Ron. His lips started to tilt upwards again as Ron seemed completely zoned out. He seemed to have forgotten Draco and Harry were even in the room.

Harry caught Draco's gaze and nodded his head towards the door. The blonde nodded and they slipped out silently.

They both broke out sniggering once they were out of earshot, and Draco realized with a start that Harry hadn't replaced his concealment charm when they'd stepped out of the library. That made him smile. Still, he was careful not to say anything to call Harry's attention to it. As they strolled along the halls though he couldn't help noticing the way Harry placed his hand on his stomach and was slowly rubbing. His pregnancy was very obvious now, his stomach rounded with the growing child as he was almost six months along.

He watched the thoughtful look on Harry's face as they passed through the corridors. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering I guess." Harry was quiet for a moment longer before turning his attention to Draco. "Tell me what it was like growing up here."

Draco blinked, surprised, then shrugged. "It was pretty normal I guess. I had the usual pets that all kids want. Loving parents spoiling me rotten. An evil tutor to teach me wizard customs." Harry's eyebrows went up. "Okay, so maybe evil is too strong a word. But at that time, he was evil to me. He kept me from flying, therefore he was evil."

Harry laughed. "I envy you, Draco. You and Ron both had so much growing up. I wish I had known about this world so much sooner. Some days I would give almost anything to switch places with Ron for just an hour. To know I had parents who loved me, would do anything for me." He tightened his arms over his belly and looked up Draco. "I swear by all that I am that I will do everything to give this baby what it needs. To give and teach it about love and hope and magic. Everything that I never had."

Draco stopped beside his friend and carefully put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You didn't have that before, but you do have it now, Harry. Maybe you still don't have the parents, but you do have family and friends who love you. Merlin, the Weasley's would do anything you asked of them. Hell, I think even my dad is taking a shine to you."

Harry snorted slightly and laughed. "C'mon. I have to get to Severus for my potions before he gives me up as lost and comes looking for me."

And him. You have Severus too, Harry, if only you knew it. But Draco didn't dare speak that out loud.

* * *

Long nimble fingers caressed along her spine, causing her to sigh and shift closer to his warmth, staring up into his twinkling blue eyes. His long beard and hair were there, but they were no longer white with age, instead a soft blonde that fit his wrinkleless face perfectly. He brought one hand around to her throat, cupping her angelic face as he crushed his lips against hers, drawing a low moan from the young woman's throat as he slid his hands over her breasts. 

"That's it Hermione. Just keep being good for me, and I'll give you anything you want."

Her shirt and bra were both gone and his warm hands felt so good on her soft skin as they threatened to dip into her skirt. She groaned in frustration as she rolled over on top of him, kissing him just as brutally as he had her as she slid her body along his. "I'll do anything for you."

His hands slid lower and she shut her eyes as she gave her body to him. "Anything."

* * *

It would be dawn soon. The light outside proved that. It was the early morning gray that preceded the sun. He yawned where he sat. He needed to get up and out of the room before anyone found him. The large chintz chair he sat in was just so comfortable though, and he was so very tired. How long had it been since he'd had a normal night's sleep? He didn't even know anymore, just that it had been a long time. As the sun slowly started to make its appearance his eyes dipped lower. He was just… so… sleepy…. 

It was only six thirty, and already they were up for the day. He opened the door that separated from bedroom from study, and froze in the doorway. His eyebrows drew together and his face softened as he stared across the room. "What are you looking at?" Sirius demanded from behind him. Remus shushed him as he stepped out of the way so he could see.

There was Harry, curled up on the small love seat, his arms wrapped around a picture of Remus and Sirius. "Well, that explains why that picture never seems to be in the same place." Remus whispered as Sirius stepped past him.

He knelt in front of Harry and brushed a hand gently through the boy's hair. "He looks exhausted." He muttered softly, looking over his shoulder at Remus.

Remus nodded in response, stepping up behind him to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here with him. I'll explain to Lord Voldemort and Severus." Sirius nodded as Remus dropped a soft kiss on his head. He was gone silently, leaving Sirius to frown at the young face in front of him. The love seat didn't look very comfortable, and as quietly as possible he transfigured it into a soft day bed. Next he went to his bedroom and retrieved a blanket and pillow, gently placing the blanket over Harry and lifting his head to slip the blanket beneath. Harry merely curled deep within the warmth, some of the tension fading from his body.

It was just past noon when Harry started to stir. He shifted restlessly beneath the blanket, his face drawing into a slight frown. The mattress dipped beside him, and a familiar voice greeted his ears. "Are you going to sleep all day?"

He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked when Sirius's face didn't disappear. He blinked again just to make sure. "Sirius?"

He chuckled and made to ruffle up Harry's hair but froze when Harry flinched. It was such a small movement that he could have easily ignored it, but he'd seen it. He tilted his head and peered at Harry for a moment, settling instead to give Harry's hand a quick squeeze. "Hungry?"

He blinked. Again. Who was this man, and what had he done with Sirius. He frowned and looked around the room as his glasses were handed to him. He'd fallen asleep in the study. He climbed out of the bed and shook his head slightly as Sirius transfigured it back. "No. That's okay."

He was halfway to the door when Sirius called after him. "You sure? I don't mind the company, Harry."

He was so tempted to stay. He missed Sirius so much. "You don't have to pretend like you want me around, Sirius. I know I almost got you killed last year, and you have every right to blame me. I'm sorry."

He was out the door before Sirius could get anything out. For a moment Sirius was frozen in place, unsure what to say or do. The next moment though he was out the door. The hall way branched off in five different directions and he swore. It would take him all day to find Harry… but not if he were Snuffles. He transformed and followed Harry's scent slowly. He was surprised at how heavy Harry's scent was this close to their rooms. Why hadn't he realized the boy was sneaking in at night?

He found Harry on the top floor of the library. He was curled up in the large window seat, a book on his lap, but the look on his face was far away. Snuffles whined softly as he approached and laid his head on top of Harry's hand. Harry jumped slightly and brought his gaze around to the furry head. "What – " He started, but was interrupted as Snuffled transformed back into Sirius and dropped to his knees in front of him. Before he could say anything else Sirius had his arms wrapped around him.

"Don't you get it, kid? It wasn't your fault. Ever. None of it was your fault." He forced Harry's gaze up to his. "It was not your fault. I don't blame you at all, Harry. I'm so sorry for putting you through this, kiddo. I should have actually stopped and thought, but I was so mad at the shape you were in. I was afraid if I were near you, I would say something that would upset you. I'm sorry, Harry." Harry finally moved, and his hands inched up, locking around his godfather's waist.

It was still a long time before Harry found his voice. "You don't hate me?"

The dread in his voice almost made Sirius's heart break and he quickly shook his head. "I could never hate you, pup. I'm sorry." He said again.

His answer came both when Harry laid his head on his shoulder and when he finally whispered against his shirt. "I love you, Sirius."

Sirius grinned against his hair, his eyes shining with pride. "I love you too, pup. Don't you ever doubt that again, you hear me?" Harry nodded.

"Should we interrupt them?" Remus murmured, but Severus shook his head.

"Leave them be. We can tell them later, but leave them be for now."

As they turned to leave he couldn't help noticing that their third companion's eyes lingered on godfather and godson for a long moment, and burned briefly with an ache that Severus hadn't seen there in a very long time.

* * *

Harry's thoughts lingered on the kiss Blaise and Ron had shared. He hadn't had any reaction to it other than intrigue. Maybe… just maybe that meant there was hope.

* * *

Um, yeah... I didn't get to the Dursleys. Getting there though. Next chapter. I didn't get alot of the questions covered in this chapter either. I should know better than to set what I'm going to write. Never works.  



	14. Ch 14 Shocking Discoveries

Authors note attached at the end. Sadly, I still don't own all the cuties in this story.

Chapter 14 –

_Boy Who Lives To Be A Father!_

_This reporter finally managed to catch up with Dumbledore last night, and I have it straight from the thestral's mouth. Harry Potter is going to be a father. It seems that somehow over the summer holidays our Savior must have had a little tryst with someone from our world, because he is not a father in the normal way. No my friends, Harry Potter is the first male wizard to be recorded pregnant in centuries._

Harry spat out the mouthful of coffee he'd taken. Merlin's nightshirt! His reaction caused Severus to look up from the Healing book he'd been looking through. He caught the expression on Harry's face and came up behind him to read over his shoulder. His eyes widened in disbelief. The report went on with Dumbledore's suspicions that Harry would do anything to keep his child safe. His eyes slid to the bottom of the page and he scowled.

"Skeeter."

Harry could only nod, his expression somewhat numb. He couldn't say anything in response though, and the doors to his lounge were suddenly thrown open. He jumped habitually, then blinked when his eyes came to rest on Sirius and Remus. They did not look happy.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Sirius growled, sounding eerily like his monstrous animagus form.

"I've been fighting him longest, dibs are mine." All eyes turned to the newest arrival and Harry arched his eyebrows, finally regaining his tongue.

"My body. My child. My right to kill him the bastard." They blinked and all eyes turned to him. Even Voldemort couldn't quite keep the surprise from his face. He frowned, pursing his lips. "What? You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't want revenge, did you?"

Voldemort tilted his head. "Revenge isn't exactly a Gryffindor trait, Potter."

Harry smirked, taking another long drink from his coffee. The article had startled him at first, it was true, but he'd been wondering how long it would be before the old man pulled something like this. He looked back at the four men looking at him and shrugged. "I'm not exactly a true Gryffindor though, now am I?"

Severus looked down at him curiously. "Then what exactly are you, Harry?"

Harry grinned as he stood and stretched, levitating two large tombs over to the table in front of Severus. He canceled the spell and they landed with a large thud that caused nearly everyone to jump. He grinned again at the look the four were giving him. "Harry, these are founder books." Remus breathed in astonishment as he opened the one closest to him. "Where did you get them?"

"Family vault. Neville has the two for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Okay, so maybe he had lied to Hermione about banishing them back. His Slytherin preservation must have kicked in. He waved his hand absently at the books and the pages whirled to the back. Sirius' eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Great Merlin's ghost!" He hissed.

Harry chuckled and left the room, leaving them to their shock.

He made his way outside and wondered around for a bit before heading down towards the stables. He hadn't got up the courage to walk this far down before, because no one said if he was allowed or not. The scent of fresh feed hit his nose immediately and a smile darted across his face as he heard snorts and the soft thump of hooves from the stalls. The animals here were gorgeous. He was surprised to find that some of them weren't magical at all, but ordinary horses.

As he walked past one of them whinnied softly and stuck its head out over the top of its gate. Harry backtracked and almost stared at the magnificent equine. Harry approached carefully, holding his hand out. He wasn't sure what the proper etiquette for approach this type of animal was, but he was reassured when the horse pressed its muzzle into his hand and rubbed against his shoulder.

He heard a soft laugh behind him and turned to see Draco approaching. "Harry, meet Storm Brew." Harry quirked an eyebrow but turned back to the horse.

"Hello Storm Brew." The horse whickered and butted its head against Harry's shoulder, nuzzling him so hard that he almost fell over.

Draco chuckled in amusement. "He belongs to Severus. I'm surprised he showed any interest in you actually. Normally he avoids everyone but Sev." He reached his hand out towards the horse, and his statement was proven when Storm Brew snorted and turned his head, snorting at Draco's hand. "See? He doesn't even like me. Now, what are you doing so far from the manor?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at him, his mind going over the fact that the horse was accepting him when it rejected most others. He shrugged. "I've not been down here. Curiosity got the better of me I guess. Well, that and the fact I thought I'd best leave the people in the study alone to get over their shock."

It was Draco's turn for his eyebrows to go up. "What did you do Potter?"

Harry's lips quirked with amusement. His eyes suddenly widened though and he grabbed his stomach. Draco was beside him in an instant. "What is it? What's wrong? Do I need to get Sev?" After a moment Harry's eyes cleared and he chuckled slowly though his hand still remained placed to his stomach. "Harry?" Before Draco could get anymore out Harry took his hand and placed it to the side of his stomach. Draco's eyes widened as he felt a very distinct movement beneath his hand.

Harry couldn't help chuckling again at the look on Draco's face. The boy look absolutely dumbfounded and then that expression shifted into something of a smile. "Wow." That was all Draco could manage and Harry was hard pressed not to laugh.

* * *

Moody looked at the group of redheads in front of him, shaking his head. "I still can't believe this. Why would he do it?"

"Power." Ron answered quietly. "He left Harry with the Dursley's. He knew what they did. He knew that all Harry wanted was a family to love and to love him. He knew that if he got Harry pregnant, he would have Harry right under his thumb."

"Only part of the plan"

"Didn't work. The memory charm"

"Failed and Harry remembered everything that happened that night."

"So, Harry was supposed to think Dursley raped him? And what, come to Dumbledore for help?"

Molly nodded. The very thought of what that bastard had done to Harry brought sharp tears to her eyes. Arthur squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be alright Molly. Dumbledore will get what's coming to him."

"Indeed." Voldemort's voice made them all jump, and Moody's eyes went wide as he scrambled from his seat. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Mad-Eye. If I were going to kill anyone here it would already be done."

Moody continued to stare at him, eyes hard as he looked at the Weasley's in disbelief. "You… you're not afraid of him."

Fred and George shrugged. "Why should we be? We're all against Dumbledore now. And he's protecting Harry."

Moody's eyes narrowed. "I think I would like to see Potter with my own eyes."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My sister has a new boyfriend. I met him briefly over Christmas break. My parents are letting him stay at the house while his parents are having their home remodeled. I know I should be happy for her. She's always been so shy around boys, but I just can't stand him! He's a complete jerk and what Petunia could even see in that… thing! I have no clue. He's hideous, and I'm not just talking about his looks. I've never in my life met someone so rude. And the way he just leered at me the moment I walked in the door! I don't like him, and I don't trust him with my Petunia. I have this awful feeling that something will happen._

_But, for now at least it's okay. Mum seemed to sense that I didn't like being in the same house as him; I don't think she likes him much either to be honest. So, she let me come back to the wizarding world a week early. I'm happy about it in any case. Somehow, it seems a bit too quiet in the inn without Severus or any of the others to talk to. I think I might go look around.

* * *

_

_Oh Merlin!_

_Guess who I ran into at the bookstore? I can't believe myself sometimes. I really can't. There's this book on Medieval witchcraft that I've been wanting, but it's always on the top shelf. It never fails. Anyways, the sales wizard was kind of busy so I thought I'd just climb up and get it myself. Problem? The ladder won't move, and I don't know how to get it to move. But, the book isn't that far away from it. So, I climb up the ladder to the very top and I'm stretching for this book, which up close is a whole lot bigger than I thought it was. Anyways, I manage to get it but the thing is so freaking heavy that between stretching like I am and the sudden weight, I lost my balance. In short – I fell from the top of the ladder. And landed in someone's arms._

_I've never been so glad to see someone or so embarrassed in all my life, and yet I felt both. The poor person who caught me? Mr. Mark. He even went so far as to chastise me for trying something like that. The tone in his voice… it was almost like I had scared him, but he only talks to me to keep check on Sev, so I know that's not right._

_I know I'm only hallucinating, but the way he watched me… it reminds of me of the way I see Sirius look at Remus, or Lucius at Narcissa.

* * *

_

"I got to feel the baby move today, Severus."

Severus looked up sharply from his notes to his blonde companion. His eyes narrowed for a split second. "Is that so?" Draco nodded as he perused the shelves of his godfather's room. "When did this happen?"

"After he left the manor. I saw him go into the stables."

He frowned. "He shouldn't go that far from the manor, especially by himself."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "This is Harry we're talking about. If you tell him he can't, he's going to anyways so I don't think you should. Besides, it's not that far, and you know Father has wards all over the place to alert him if something should go wrong. Anyways. It almost scared the shit out of me cause one minute we were talking then he gasped and after what happened in Hogsmeade I didn't know what was going on." He paused, tilting his head contemplatingly. "I've never felt anything like that, Severus. It was just this really soft movement beneath my hand, and it was so amazing." He looked up, finally turning to face his godfather. He didn't miss the envy in Severus's eyes and quickly hid his grin. "Too bad you couldn't have been there for it. I'm sure Harry would have liked that."

Severus made a noncommittal sound. "Harry has many friends here. I doubt he needs me to be there constantly." Funny that he wished Harry did.

"Perhaps. But it's you he comes to most. Or have you not noticed that?" He turned to leave, then paused. "Oh. I almost forgot. When I got to the stables Harry was petting Storm Brew. Quite the cute pair they were." He left on that note, grinning outright at the astonished look on Severus's face.

* * *

"Potter?"

Harry glanced up from the journals and smiled at the now familiar figure as he gave a slight bow from his seated position. He was somewhat surprised to realize that he no longer even thought of going for his wand. "Good evening, Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort allowed a slight smile in return, his eyes glowing oddly. "Good evening. I wonder if I could borrow you for a little bit? We are having trouble convincing one Mad-Eye Moody that we've not locked you up somewhere in shackles. He keeps demanding to see you."

For a brief moment hesitation showed in Harry's eyes, his hand going, as always, to rest protectively over his stomach. Voldemort had just opened his mouth to retract his request when Harry nodded. "I don't mind. The more people who realize what Dumbledore is, the better. Moody would be a big strike against Dumbledore."

Voldemort nodded in response, watching silently as Harry stood. He couldn't help staring at Harry's eyes for a long moment before shaking his head. It was neither the time nor the place for reminiscing.

As they left the room Harry frowned slightly. "How did you even get Moody here?"

"The twins. I have no idea how they did it, and I don't intend to ask."

Harry laughed outright. The twins were getting to be very conniving, but with Moody being involved, Merlin only knew how they had managed it. His laughter abated as they stopped outside of double dark mahogany doors. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to, Potter."

Harry drew a deep breath, and before he lost his nerve he pushed the doors open. Voldemort stepped in behind him, silently closing the door as Moody stared at them with disbelief in his eyes. No one dared move as their eyes went back and forth from Harry to Moody. Finally, Harry's lips cracked. "Hello, Mad-Eye."

Moody's entire body seemed to relax, though he still looked disbelieving as he looked over Harry's appearance. "Potter. What is all this that they," he gestured widely at the room, "have been telling me."

"Well, if the Weasley's are telling you, then it's the truth."

"Hm. Drop your glamour then boy."

Harry blinked then chuckled dryly. "Why? You can see through it anyways." He dropped the glamour and stepped further into the room, away from the shadows. "I hadn't realized I'd even put it up that time."

Mad-Eye looked him over good and slow before nodding. "The truth it is then."

Ron sputtered indignantly. "All it takes is Harry's appearance to convince you when we've been telling you for the past hour?"

Mad-Eye shrugged. "I believed you. I just wanted to see Harry with my own eyes."

Fred and George groaned, simultaneously pelting the ex-auror with pillows. Harry just laughed, his eyes lighting up. And Voldemort remembered again.

It was much later, after all the Weasley's had left and Fred and George had dragged Moody back to wherever they had come from, that Harry returned to his rooms. He found he didn't need to read himself to sleep tonight, because there was a pleasant sort of tiredness buzzing around his mind, and it wasn't long after he lay down that he was asleep.

_Soft, long fingered hands were wrapped around Harry's waist, and he could feel a tall, lean body pressed against his back. He felt no need to jerk away, instead, he leaned back into the person's chest, feeling them chuckle. One of those hands was rubbing over his swollen stomach, and he smiled contently when he felt the babe kick against the gentle caress._

_The other hand tipped his head back, and he found himself smiling up into warm onyx. The next moment he was turned, nestled into the man's chest as he dipped down and slowly kissed him. Harry only sighed and leaned closer to the man, stretching up as the kiss deepened. "Sev…"_

Harry sat bolt up right on his bed, early morning sunlight streaming into his room. He blinked owlishly, his eyes twice their normal size as he tried to sort out what the hell had just happened. He groaned and fell back onto his pillows. Damned hormones! He would never be able to look the man in the eye again. He knew though that it was more than hormones. A deep, melancholy sigh escaped him. Someone like Severus wouldn't want someone like him.

* * *

"My Lord? Might I make a suggestion?"

Voldemort looked up, his attention going to the man standing near the back of the Death Eaters. He beckoned slightly with his finger, and the group separated, allowing the underling to pass through their ranks. "Is this suggestion worth my time?" He asked coldly, staring icily into the dirty blonde's eyes. He neither flinched nor looked away as he nodded. "Then tell me of this suggestion."

"Right now at least half of the UK's wizarding population is believing the Daily Prophet. That young Potter is turning dark. I say we give them the truth. We tell them what really happened. We don't name names, because it would instantly be discredited, but we give them all the facts."

"And how do we do that, Quins? No paper in the world would print anything disputing Albus Dumbledore."

Quins smiled, his eyes sparking. "The Quibbler would."

"The Quibbler? You've got to be insane. No one believes anything in that paper." Lucius snarled.

Quins just shook his head. "Not usually. But two years ago they did. When the Prophet was calling Harry insane. And it worked back then. They changed their minds."

Voldemort frowned deeply, looking back and forth between the two men. "Contact the Quibbler. See if they would run the story. But make no further move until I say so." Quins nodded and stepped back to his place. "Dismissed."

The Death Eaters quickly disbanded, shocked and thankful that they had had two meetings in a row now where no one had been cursed. Voldemort stood and left the room silently. He was almost to his room when he paused and stepped back, peering into Lucius' library. "Potter?"

The boy looked up from the book he'd been submerged in and a small smile graced his lips. "Good afternoon, Lord Voldemort."

As the man stepped further into the room more of the candles flared to life, brightening the room significantly. "What are you doing in here?"

Harry blushed slightly, embarrassed to have been caught, but he turned the book on his lap so that Voldemort could see the title. Beating the Storm – A survivor's guide against abuse and rape. His eyebrows went up. "I wasn't aware Lucius had anything like that here."

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't. Neville went to visit his parents this weekend, and while they were in London he found it. He sent it this morning."

Voldemort nodded, edging closer to the boy to look down at the book. "That was incredibly thoughtful of him."

Harry nodded and glanced up at the man before sighing and closing his book around his thumb. "Can I ask you something sir?"

He glanced at him warily before nodding and sitting down on the other end of the couch. "If I can answer it, then I will."

Harry blew out a breath as he removed his glasses, staring at them transfixedly. "Anything that Dumbledore has ever told me is a lie, I know that, and I apologize for that night in my room. But, I have to know the truth, and I know you know it. What happened to my parents?"

Voldemort looked at him for a long moment, scarlet eyes locking with emerald. Finally, he began to speak. "Dumbledore. He began to suspect your parents' loyalties. He never had proof, but I guess he decided he didn't need any. They were supposed to go into hiding from me, but when they refused to let Dumbledore be the secret keeper, it gave him all the conformation he needed. He thought that Sirius was the keeper, but he knew Sirius would never tell anyone where they were, especially him." He looked over at Harry to make sure the boy was still with him. Harry's eyes never wavered from his face.

"Somehow, he found out that Sirius wasn't the keeper, and he began to go through their friends, telling them that the Potter's were in grave danger and he needed to reach them immediately. Pettigrew, fool that he is, fell for it. He gave Dumbledore their location, and Dumbledore attacked."

Harry swallowed slowly. "Why did he doubt them? I don't understand."

"Because they weren't loyal to him. He knew it. None of them were, yet it was only Lilly and James that he suspected. They were the most obvious I suppose." Seeing the look of confusion in Harry's eyes he sighed. "When Severus and your parents were in school there were two girls that were raped. Bellatrix was one of them. The other was a Ravenclaw by the name of Anjela Maize. Another Slytherin was blamed for the crimes, and it was true that he did commit them, but your mother witnessed one of the rapes. The one against Anjela. She was patrolling the halls when she found the boy, Matthew Hartford, raping Anjela. But your mother noticed something before she was able to stun him. Have you ever seen someone under the Imperius curse, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Their eyes glaze over; it's like they're vacant, and they have only that one thought on their mind."

"That's right. Matthew's eyes were glazed, and when Lilly had yelled for him to stop, there was no reaction at all."

Harry tilted his head back against the sofa cushion. "I have a really bad suspicion that I know where this is going." Voldemort merely looked at him. "Back to Dumbledore. As always." He nodded and Harry sighed. "So, that explains why he was suspicious of my mum, but what about my dad?"

He was too occupied to notice the slight tensing of Voldemort's shoulders. "Anjela was James' girlfriend. When your mother told him her suspicions…" He trailed off.

Harry shook his head. "How the Hell does one man cause so much pain?"

Voldemort had no answer and they sat in for silence for a long time before Harry spoke again, and this time his voice was quieter, softer. "How do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources."

Harry pulled one of the slim journals from his pocket; opening it to the page he had marked.

_His eyes are the deepest of blue that I've ever seen. They're like looking out into the deepest blue ocean. He has dark black hair, and it seems to always be messy. Even worse than James. He's tall too. Over six foot, I know that for sure. And so handsome. His looks are almost aristocratic, but he doesn't act like that at all._

Harry stopped reading, and looked up. "It took me awhile to figure out why that description sounded so familiar to me. And then I remembered the Chamber. It's you. You might have told her you were Mr. Mark, but it was you, all along helping them. That's how you know everything that happened. Not because of your sources, but because you were there, and she talked to you." Voldemort didn't know what to say, and Harry was watching the open display of emotions passing on his face. "Did you know she loved you?"

Voldemort's head jerked. "What?"

Harry nodded. "It's the truth. She loved you. I haven't come to the part yet where she says she does, but I know she will. You're the only guy that she's talked about at all that way. She loved you." He stopped for a moment, looking at the shock… and pain on Voldemort's face. "And I think you loved her back."

He stood, holding the book out to Voldemort. "I've finished this one. Maybe you should give it a read."

* * *

"Mum?"

Petunia looked up from the bread she was kneading in surprise. "Dudley? What are you doing here?"

Dudley however was staring at his mum's face. "What happened?"

She blinked, raising her hand to the deep bruise. She'd nearly forgotten about it. "I fell on the stairs. Tripped over that bottom step taking laundry up."

He frowned deeply as he walked further into the room and got a better look at her face. "Since when do the steps have knuckles?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course the stairs don't have knuckles Diddie-kuns. Why would you ask such a ridiculous thing?"

He sighed, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. Something about this didn't add up at all. She seemed completely oblivious to the hand shaped mark on her face; she hadn't repeated her question even though she knew he shouldn't be home. What on earth was going on?

* * *

Wow. Okay. First off thank you guys so freaking much! Not just for the wonderful reviews you send, but also for the awesome support. I was seriously blowing off steam last chapter when I went off, and if anything I expected to be told I shouldn't have written that response to that review, but instead I got all these awesome reviews and emails telling me that you all understand that life gets in the way. And I had a few people who've been in similar situations to offer an ear if I needed it and omgosh you guys are so awesome, you really are.

This chapter is actually later than it was supposed to be. I couldn't find a description of a character that I needed, and me and search engines don't get along. I couldn't find it. So, I finally caved and emailed a friend about it and got what I needed. Good golly. And then, we had a freaking tornado Friday. Like what the Hell? I'm in West Virginia; we ain't supposed to get these things! But, there was no damage to the area I'm in, though areas right down the road and above us are another story. Anyways, I'm talking way too much, which means I've had too much chocolate, so I must go run off all the energy now.

I love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Not mine. Not making money from them.

OMG, I'm updating more than once in a month? Somebody call the press!

Chapter 15 - (Chapter title open for suggestion)

Ginny smiled slightly where she was snuggled up against Neville's side at the Gryffindor table. It was hard sometimes to pretend that she didn't know anything that was going on. That she didn't hate Dumbledore, but being with Neville made it a lot easier. She sighed softly as she leaned against him. Her eyes only darkened for the briefest of moments as Dumbledore stepped in. How the Hell that bastard thought he was going to get away with what'd he'd done to Harry she would never understand.

Neville nudged her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, smiling as he whispered next to her ear. "No glaring at him. He'll suspect something is up."

She nodded following his lead as he stood and they silently left the Great Hall. They met up with Luna and a few others outside the room of requirements. For once Luna's eyes didn't look so far away as she settled in a chair next to Terry Boot. They were sparkling and alive with energy that Ginny had only witnessed once or twice before.

"What do you know, Luna?"

"Only that the wizarding world is about to get a very rude awakening." Ginny's eyebrows went up as she leaned forward. "The truth Ginny. They're all about to learn the truth whether they want to or not."

"When?"

"Christmas."

Ginny's eyes went wide. Christmas was a week and a half away. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

Severus looked up from the potion he was making and allowed a smile to dart across his face as Harry slipped into the room. He settled into the back, away from the potion fumes. Severus added the next ingredient and then left the potion to boil as he sat down in front of his young companion. "Hiding, Harry?"

"No. Just, I thought I'd come visit. If that's okay I mean. I can leave if you're very busy." He was already standing when Severus grabbed his hand and bade him to sit back down.

"You're not bothering me at all. I was merely surprised. You don't usually seek me out when I'm down here."

Harry shrugged self-consciously, highly aware of the long fingers still clasped around his own. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "I usually figure if you're down here, you shouldn't be disturbed."

"If that were the case you wouldn't have been able to enter. The door is charmed to lock whenever I'm engrossed in a potion." He watched silently for a moment as Harry ran a hand over his stomach, a content smile blossoming over his face. "I hear Draco was the first to get to feel the baby move."

Harry brought his eyes up to look at the man and instantly knew it was a mistake. His cheeks darkened as his eyes caught on the man's lips before going to his eyes. Warm onyx…. He forced his thoughts away from there as he nodded. He might have tried to force his thoughts away, but he couldn't break the other man's gaze. "Would you… um, I mean…" He paused, annoyed at himself. "Would you like to feel, Severus?"

He blinked, surprised at the invitation even though he shouldn't have been and strode around the other side of the table. He knelt in front of Harry, lightly placing his hand against the boy's stomach. Harry blushed vividly as he guided his ex-professor's hand across his stomach. He paused when he felt the light kick, looking up to see the startled smile that spread across Severus' face. Severus looked up at almost the same moment and the smile, to Harry at least, seemed to warm several degrees as he looked at Harry.

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling incredibly warm in the small potions laboratory. His tongue darted out over his dry lips as the baby shifted in his body. He could have sworn it was pressing against the wall of his stomach, almost leaning against their joined hands. Severus moved a little closer, his other hand reaching up to brush Harry's hair away from his face. Harry's breath froze, his emerald eyes shimmering in the firelight.

The door burst open, banging against the wall and they jumped apart like scalded dogs. "Severus, I've been looking everywhere for – " Rudolphus stopped abruptly as his gaze rested on the two wizards one looking flushed and murderous, the younger looking highly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I should go. Sorry to have bothered you, sir." Harry was gone in a split second.

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to face his friend. "I would suggest running. Now."

* * *

"It's hard to imagine that a memory charm Dumbledore used would fail."

Harry nodded in response, frowning at the Christmas list in front of him. How was he supposed to get all this stuff with no one noticing? "It did fail though, and that's the point."

"But why did it fail? There's so much that he has done and not got caught!"

Harry finally looked up at Lucius and sighed. "This has been bugging you for awhile, hasn't it?" The blonde nodded, silvery eyes trained on Harry. "I think there are two reasons why it didn't work. The first is that I already didn't trust Dumbledore. I haven't since fifth year when he purposefully kept the truth… or, his version of the truth anyways, from me."

"And the other reason?"

Harry let his gaze drift over to Mad-Eye who was sitting in the corner eyeing the two quietly. "The other reason is that someone thought it would be prudent to teach me how to shield myself from such spells. I don't think the spell or the doubt would have been strong enough separately to keep the charm from working… but together it was enough."

Mad-Eye tilted his head looking at him. "Your friends will be here for Christmas?"

He shrugged, unfazed by the topic change. "I don't know. I doubt they'll be able to get out from under Dumbledore's thumb." He sighed as Lucius vanished out the door. It was common practice around here. One minute the Death Eaters would be there, the next they would disappear. "I kind of wish they could though. It would be nice to have their support."

Mad-Eye's eyebrows drew together, making his disfigured face even worse. "Why?"

"Somehow they got the Quibbler to agree to do a story about me, on the truth, and it comes out for Christmas."

Mad-Eye gave him a sharp look. "You're okay with that?"

"Yes and no. I know it has to be done. But… I don't want the whole world to think I'm weak."

"I doubt anyone with brains will think that, Potter."

He shrugged defensively. "Maybe. Maybe not. I just don't want anyone's pity."

* * *

Voldemort paused in his walk as Lucius rounded the corner from the opposite direction. There was only one other place to go down here, and he smirked vaguely. "Going my way, Lucius?"

The blonde looked up, a somewhat perplexed frown on his face. "So it would seem, my Lord." They walked on into the darkening hallway. No one ever came down this far into the dungeons, yet the tingling in Voldemort's arm was leading him that way just as the wards guided Lucius. They stopped outside of a black oak door and Lucius glared at it slightly. It swung open without the aid of a spell. Both of their eyebrows shot into their hairlines as the silence was immediately shattered.

Rudolphus was hanging upside down from the ceiling, his radish red face evidence that he'd been there for a while. He was yelling obscenities and pleas to the shadow lurking in the corner. "Merlin be damned Sev, just let me down! I said I was sorry!"

Voldemort frowned, tilting his head to take in the scene better. Severus was in the corner, a book propped on his lap as he completely ignored the blonde man's pleas. Looking closer he saw that Rudolphus was quite literally hanging from his toes. Every now and then Severus would wave his wand and Rudolphus would start spinning wildly. His face became uncommonly green.

It was rather entertaining. "Is there a reason you have one of my best Death Eaters strapped to the ceiling, Severus?"

Severus looked up from his book, closing it as he stood and bowed. "M'lord. Yes."

He almost snorted in amusement. "And that reason would be?"

Severus seemed to stop and consider as he looked up at the man above him. "He interrupted something that should not have been interrupted."

Voldemort's eyebrows went up further at the cryptic answer. He knew the younger man's moods as well as his own though, and knew he would get no clearer answer. "Come with me, Severus. I have some things I need to discuss with you."

Severus nodded and stepped over to him. "Oi! You can't just leave me here! Severus! Severus let me down!" As Severus stepped through the door there was the jangling of chains, a screech, and a loud thud. A groan followed. "Damn you, Severus."

Both he and Voldemort stopped and looked back. Severus shrugged at the heap lying on the ground. "You said you wanted down." Lucius remained in the doorway, looking from Severus to Rudolphus as Voldemort led the black haired Slytherin away.

Voldemort took a closer look at Severus. "Vindictive much?"

Severus only smirked.

* * *

"Albus?"

"What is it, my love?"

Hermione's eyes came up slowly and the look on her face screamed of pain. She was clutching her head where she knelt beside his bed, tears brimming against her lashes. "I… what's wrong with me? I wouldn't… I know I wouldn't do those things to Harry. Please, tell me what's wrong with me."

His hands reached out immediately, wrapping around her wrists as he pulled her up against him. "Shhh, Hermione. You did nothing, remember? It was Harry that did wrong. He killed, Sirius, remember love?" He lowered his voice next to her ear. "He killed a very fine man who only wanted to help save his godson. Sirius died because of Harry."

Hermione let out a slow breath, her head sagging forward as she leaned against him. "I remember."

Albus ran a hand along her spine, grinning as she leaned more into him. "I knew you would."

* * *

Harry stared in shock at the Phoenix that had appeared in a burst of flame and now perched on top of his knee. "Fawkes?" Timidly, he reached out a hand to stroke his feathers. "Aren't you on the wrong side of things?"

A chuckle greeted his ears. "Actually, he belongs to me." Severus stepped up beside them, and Harry could not help that his face burned scarlet. "I 'gave' him to Dumbledore as a gift when I first started spying on him. He is bonded to me, and through that bond I can keep tabs of what Dumbledore is up to in that office."

Fawkes let out a crooning sound and Harry watched with a twinge of amusement as the bird rubbed against Severus' fingers much as a cat would before shaking his feathers back into place.

Severus yawned a little before sinking into the chair across from Harry, peering at the young man curiously. He had just opened his mouth to say something to break the silence when Harry cut across him. "Christmas is soon. It's hard to believe everything that has happened."

"That reminds me. Do you have anything you need to get?"

Harry blinked, looking up. "How would I get anything? Dumbledore is probably watching my vault and I have no way to get there."

"Goblins don't take sides in any war other than their own. But I do know for a fact, that they hate Dumbledore. It wouldn't be that hard to access your vault with him never knowing." He nodded towards the phoenix that had settled down on top of Harry's stomach now, its head resting against Harry's stomach. "Fawkes could pick up everything for you."

Harry hesitated. "Are you sure that's not asking too much?"

"Harry, I don't mind, and neither does Fawkes." He reached out slowly, letting his hand brush against Harry's cheek, running against the soft skin. "I'd like to think of us as at least friends at this point."

Harry nodded slowly, hesitantly bringing his hand up to cup the potions master's. His reply when it came was almost inaudible. "At least."

* * *

Dudley sighed. He was completely, totally, and inexplicably bored. Being suspended definitely sucked. Both of his parents were gone and he had nothing to do. He'd run into both of his usual running mates, and found he had little in common with them anymore. He had no desire to go around terrorizing the younger kids in the neighbor.

He sighed in frustration and began to wonder towards the upstairs landing. He hadn't pillaged the attic in a long time, and now was as good a time as any. It was always interesting finding a picture of his mother dressed in bellbottoms anyways. He crept up the old stairs in silence, letting his eyes wonder around. Let's see, last time it was the left side… so… back wall then. If he needed more light he could open the window on that side.

Before he even took five steps, a soft screech stopped him dead in his tracks and he turned. His eyes flew open wide. Potter's owl was here! Why wasn't she at that school with his cousin? His eyebrows pulled down into a frown as he walked towards her. The door to her cage was padlocked shut. "What are you doing here?" He half whispered, staring at the beautiful animal.

She simply hooted at him in response. He glanced around, his eyes falling on the desk not far away, littered with papers. He frowned as he stepped over to it. This was neither regular stationary, nor paper from a notebook. Instead it was thicker, stiffer, the ends of it curling as though it had been rolled up.

He tilted his head. His eyes falling on a piece that looked as though it had been written recently.

_Plans may be failing. Last night, Petunia remembered a time that she did not hate her sister. I had to knock her out to recast the spell and Dudley came home before I had time to heal her cheek. I've never had to bewitch my own son before, and I can tell you now, I don't like it. As a pureblood, this is an insult. Of course, this means the ante is upped. I expect a higher pay for what I've done._

_VD_

Vernon… Dursley?

* * *

Ginny sighed as she looked at the calendar. Tomorrow would be the first day of Christmas break, and she wanted out of here. Parvati glanced over at her and moved away from her friends. "What's with the dark scowl, Ginny?"

"Christmas is almost here and they still haven't found Ron and Harry. Am I not supposed to be scowling?"

Parvati looked at her sympathetically as she scooted closer and draped an arm across her shoulders. She leaned in and whispered quietly in the girl's ear, and while it looked to the rest of the common room as though she were merely comforting the younger girl, it took all Ginny's restraint for her eyes not to bug out at the whispered words. "I would imagine it would be terrible to have Christmas without a brother, but you and I both know that you know where he is and that he and Harry are both safe."

Ginny stared at her in shock. Parvati pulled back and smiled as she spoke a little more loudly. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll find them soon."

Soon after that Ginny went to visit Neville in the greenhouses. He looked up a little surprised at the expression on her face. "What's up?"

"Parvati knows."

His eyebrows lifted as he put a silencing spell around them. "Knows what exactly?"

"Where Harry and Ron are."

He nearly choked. "What? How?"

"I dunno. She was acting like she was comforting me, but she said that she and I both knew where Harry and Ron were and that they were safe."

He let a slow breath. "Well… I can't begin to imagine how she would know, but don't let your guard down. For all we know it could be one of Dumbledore's tricks." She nodded vacantly, her mind still caught on that. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

She looked up at him. "Huh? Oh… I don't know. Probably just go home, I guess. I think Mum's afraid to let any of us out of her sight now."

"Well, I wouldn't want to let you out of my sight either."

She blushed at the look on his face and ended up giggling. "Yes, but that's for entirely different reasons, Neville."

He smiled in response, moving around the table that separated them. With deft fingers he tucked a small white rose into her hair before giving her a gentle kiss. "Entirely different."

She laughed quietly against his lips, and didn't even jump when the greenhouse door was opened. She pulled back and blushed when she saw Professor Sprout looking at them semi-sternly. "Mr. Longbottom. I do not mind you using the greenhouse, but do you mind not using it for a place to snog?"

Neville turned and looked at his favorite professor, a smile still etched on his lips. "We weren't snogging. I merely wished to give her a flower was all."

Amusement was clear in their professor's eyes as she shook her head. "The last time I checked, a kiss was not a flower." He grinned in response, tugging Ginny out of the classroom with him.

Ginny stared at him in awe. "I never thought I'd see a professor not yell at students for kissing."

Neville smiled and shrugged. "She's a romantic at heart."

She gave him a sidelong look. "And you would know this how?"

He grinned, slipping an arm around her waist as he nuzzled her ear. "Probably has something to do with me accidentally spotting her and Professor Flitwick together."

Ginny's eyes widened, and then she burst into giggles.

* * *

Harry's eyes tracked Draco. The blonde boy was by far not himself. His skin had a dark brown tint to it and his hair had turned unnaturally orange. He was literally bouncing around the formal type din. His eyes rolled over to the two boys sitting beside him. "What did you give him?"

Fred leaned back, a somewhat impish grin on his face. "Us? What makes you think we did anything?"

Ron slightly sniggered beside him, causing Harry to tilt his head. "Okay. Let me rephrase that. What did you give Ron to give Draco then?"

Fred passed him a small bag and he looked down at it curiously. It was simply a plain brown bag and he raised a questioning brow. Fred shrugged. "We've not come up with a name for them yet. Thought we'd test them to see how they'd react to someone random first."

Harry almost snorted. "And Draco was random?"

"Well… consider it payback for his attitude while we were in school." Harry rolled his eyes but was distracted from saying anything when Draco bounced in front of them, hopping in place.

Ron was looking at Draco oddly now. "What is he supposed to be anyways?"

Fred smacked him upside the head. "How many animals do you know that are orangeish brown and hop?" Ron shrugged. "He's a kangaroo you idiot."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? Not like I've ever seen one!"

Before Fred could respond with something scathing, Harry cut in. "Where's George anyways?"

"At the shop. We can't both run off at the same time all the time. It would start to look suspicious. This way it only looks like one of has left to pick up supplies or something, and that's not unusual."

"No," Harry agreed. "It only becomes unusual if passerbies don't hear something blowing up."

"Exactly."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas! Well, okay, so actually its Christmas Eve, but it's the same difference. I can't wait to spend Christmas with my friends that are still here tomorrow, but I don't think any gift I get could be better than the one I've already received. I wasn't even looking for anything, especially not from him, but tonight when I came back to my dorm there was this beautiful raven waiting for me._

_Mr. Mark sent me a present. I don't even know how to thank him, or to give him back something that even begins to equal how this made me feel. I doubt he even knows how this made me feel. It's beautiful. It's a choker necklace. It's lace, and so beautiful, but right in the center of it is this gorgeous emerald. In the note… he said it matches my eyes._

**Dances around listening to random songs from Shrek** Wha? Oh! Wow, what was I going to say here? Oh, right. My birthday is the 3rd of May so I'm going to ATTEMPT the next chapter update somewhere in that vicinity. I make no promises, but that would be when I would like to have the next chapter up.

**Phoenix – **I think you're the only one that caught that.

**Rayama – **"Pettigrew, fool that he is, fell for it." Dumbledore tricked him. Surprise, surprise.

I think the rest of the reviews were raves about how great the story is, to which I can only say, thank you guys so much!


	16. Chapter 16 Presents !

Not extraordinarily happy with this chapter, so please don't kill me.

Disclaimer - If I owned this, I would be rich!

Chapter 16 – Presents everywhere!

_Harry sighed as he leaned back into a warm embrace, a pleasant smile creasing his lips as the one behind him chuckled, carefully tightening his hold on him and placing long fingered hands over his swollen waist. The baby moved, kicking softly against the alabaster fingers, drawing a soft gasp from Harry. He couldn't help sighing again as the fingers began to stroke his stomach and the unborn child seemed to settle down._

_Gentle lips brushed against the back of his neck, and Harry couldn't stop the shiver that slid through his body. His eyes closed momentarily as he tilted his head back and smiled up at the man standing at least a head taller than he. Severus smiled back, placing a kiss first across his scar and then another on the tip of his nose. He was turned and scooped up into strong arms, settled against a firm chest as a final kiss touched his lips, causing his body to leap to life as he slowly returned the kiss. "My Harry."_

Harry sat up in bed, blinking down at his sheets with a slight scowl. He was incredibly aware of the way the silken sheets felt sliding over his body at that moment. He fell back with an ill-concealed groan, not missing the sense of déjà vu that hit him. "Not again."

Before he could drag himself out of bed though the doors to his chambers were thrown open and a blur of red and blue came bounding into the room and leapt onto the bed, bouncing around him before latching onto his neck. "Happy Christmas, Harry!"

"Ginny! How? When? Oh Merlin, its so good to see you!" Harry wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back to get a good look at her. He chuckled as he touched a small mark on the side of her neck. "Well, I can see Neville is good for you."

She blushed brighter than the sun and ducked her head, but he didn't miss the look of happiness that fairly radiated from her eyes. "Ginny! Stop hogging him all to yourself girl! There are more of us that wanted to see him you know!"

And he found his arms full again, though this time with a much smaller girl who was hugging him with all her might. Millicent stood at the foot of his bed smirking as her little sister refused to budge. "We missed you, Harry; we really did!" He chuckled giving her a light squeeze.

"I missed you too, Ambrosia. It's dreadfully dull here without you lot to keep things entertaining."

She grinned, and he was amazed. Was this really the incredibly shy child that he had been teaching at Hogwarts? A discreetly cleared throat distracted them and all eyes turned towards the still open door where Draco now stood. "As much as I hate to actually obey my parents, Father says for all of you to disappear so that Harry can actually have a chance to get up."

Harry almost died of shock when Ginny didn't argue but shooed them out, including Draco. She came back and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "See you downstairs big brother."

He stared after her, a wide smile broadening his face. Perhaps this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

Thirty minutes later he descended into the main part of the manor, letting his eyes drink in the sight before him. When they'd gone to bed last night, not a decoration had been in sight, but now! Wow. He felt like he was in first year again, awed by his first ever Christmas. There were silvery icicles clinging to the eaves and banisters, ribbons of reds whites and greens spun from the ceilings, swaying gaily as they reached out to tickle passerbies. Even the tree seemed to sway to the faint music playing from an unseen source.

He reached his destination and stood nervously outside the door to the dining room. He could hear laughter within, and the light sound of silverware against plates. His hands rested briefly on his stomach as he took a deep breath. He had become used to not using his glamour, but now there were many faces around for the Christmas celebration, and he wasn't so sure whether leaving the glamour off was a good idea or not.

"Waiting for an invitation to step inside, Potter?"

He blinked, turning to look up at the scarlet eyes. Where once before he had seen only anger and hate for the world in general, he now saw something else. He saw a warm flash of understanding amusement. Harry smiled back, though it was just a little timid. "No, I was just… preparing myself?"

Voldemort paused, tilting his head slightly before reaching out and tilting Harry's head up to look directly at him. "No one hear will judge you or hurt you, Potter."

"I know. I just…"

"Needed reminding?" The dark lord supplied.

Harry chuckled. "Yes. That."

"Best go in. I believe Severus is likely to come searching for you if you don't make an appearance soon."

Harry ducked his head, blushing. It didn't go unnoticed, but Voldemort was wise enough to keep his mouth shut as he opened the doors and gestured for Harry to precede him. The dining room silenced as the two entered, and Harry quickly strode forward to the seat Ginny was patting next to her. Voldemort followed at a more sedate pace, chuckling slightly as he took the remaining seat. It was amusing to him that the young man both Lucius and Severus had claimed to love attention was so easily flustered.

Harry let his eyes roam the table slowly, seeing several faces that he had only glimpsed in the halls before. Lucius and Narcissa sat at Voldemort's right hand side, Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange on the left, while Peter Pettigrew simply hovered in the very back of the room. It was almost a shame to admit he didn't know any of the other Death Eater's names. He knew that Rudolphus had a brother that was probably present, but had no clue who the man was. Maybe he could ask someone to fill him in on some of their names later.

Ginny poked him in the ribs and he jumped, turning to blink at her. She smirked. "Mr. Big, bad, and spooky asked if you were actually planning to eat anything or not."

Nearly everyone at the table choked while Voldemort glared at her. She smiled innocently as she took Harry's plate and piled it down. Harry blinked at it, then looked at her wryly. "I'm pretty sure I don't need anymore fattening, Gin."

She rolled her eyes at him as she reached down and patted his plump belly. "Baby may be getting chubby but you, Harry James Potter are still a stick." She held up one of his narrow wrists against her own to prove her point. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Millicent laughed at them.

* * *

_Today was the best Christmas in the history of man! Okay, so maybe that's being a little extravagant, but it was still a great Christmas. I finally got the one thing I've been wanting since I started Hogwarts. All of my friends together in one room to celebrate, and they all managed to behave! There was no bloodshed, no insults, no nothing! Just smiles and partying. Okay, so maybe I talked Mark into giving me something to help relax them along the way, but the point is we all had fun! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces tomorrow when they realize. It will be hilarious! I seriously need to find a camera to capture the moment!

* * *

_

"Is it time for presents now?" The almost whine in Draco's voice caused Harry to nearly choke is an attempt to hide his laughter.

Rebastian LeStrange slid up behind the blonde and smacked him upside the head. When he had finally gotten a good look at the man, Harry had known instantly that he had to be Rudolphus' brother. They were nearly identical. The only thing that separated their looks was that where Rudolphus had long chestnut colored haired, Rebastian's was a dark blonde. He suspected the mousy brown-headed man currently speaking with Rebastian to be Antonin Dolohov.

Harry ignored Draco who was now whining about his family's unloving mannerisms. He turned to Ginny. "How did you get here anyways? Millie and Ambrosia are explainable since they don't have to hide from the old fart."

She sniggered at his word choice. "Mum told him that I was going to a friend's for Christmas because I couldn't stand to be anywhere near him." Harry's mouth fell open. "Oh, don't look so shocked. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows that the Weasley clan is NOT happy with one Albus Dumbledore right now." She grinned. "That's nothing though. Neville and some of the others are going to be here later."

He gawked at her. "How? Dumbledore is going to get suspicious!"

"Not really. Neville's gran has spent the past week sending screaming howlers to Dumbledore's office about his neglect of a child. We're all supposed to be partying at Neville's tonight, so Dumbledore will simply assume we're all there."

"And he won't simply decide to show up and check?"

"Nope. Mrs. Longbottom already told him what would happen if he did."

"And that is?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Something to do with a Muggle named Lorraina Bobbitt." Harry nearly had an aneurysm he laughed so hard.

* * *

_A few days ago, I was granted the honor to sit down with one of the Wizarding World's finest, none other than Harry Potter. First, let me start off by assuring all of the Quibbler's loyal readers that Mr. Potter has not in fact been kidnapped, nor has he gone to the dark. He is simply staying with some friends while his pregnancy progresses._

_Yes, the rumor about Mr. Potter's impending fatherhood is indeed true, and I had a few questions of my own to ask, since it seemed the Daily Prophet had no intention of seeking out our young hero._

_Lovegood: The Prophet claims you had a tryst on summer holidays. Do you care to comment?_

_Harry: (humorless chuckle) It's ridiculous really, and almost anyone should know that. From what I understand male pregnancies take a lot of magic. A single wizard would never be able to create a child with a Muggle, no matter how badly he wanted it, and the area I lived in during summer hols is definitely Muggle._

_Lovegood: So, you weren't around anyone magic at all?_

_Harry: Dumbledore put a magical lock on the area._

_Lovegood: But yet here you are. Clearly there is another father somewhere._

_Harry: And yet here I am. If I told the other… participant, you would never believe me._

_Lovegood: Do you think you are ready for this child?_

_Harry: More than. I'll finally have a family._

_Lovegood: Finally?_

_Harry: (eyes cloud over) I went to school with your daughter, Mr. Lovegood. The way she speaks about you… It is the love a family is supposed to have. I never had that._

_Lovegood: I know this is a terrible change of subject, but there have been many rumors as of late as to where your true allegiances are, especially with your coming child. Some claim that you will do anything in your power just to keep this child safe, even sale us out to the dark. Is there anything you would like to say to that?_

_Harry: There are a lot of things I could say to that charge. Most of which people would pay no mind to at all. I would ask however if I were dark, why would the Weasley family have been so good to me these past few years? They treat me like a second son, and I would never betray them. Professor Dumbledore is known to have a pet phoenix that I'm rather taken with, and the phoenix likes me just as much. Phoenix's are light only creatures. I will say this though; I am highly disappointed with Professor Dumbledore. It doesn't bother me that he hasn't looked for me because I can take care of myself, but Ron Weasley is also missing. I do not understand why Dumbledore has not looked for him. It is supposed to be his job to protect us all, no matter who we are._

_We covered many things during our interview, but as I only have a short space in which to write, I must be bringing this article to a close. I will however say that many of the things we talked about both shocked and disturbed me. After a lengthy conversation, I can firmly say this. Mr. Potter is no more on the dark side now than he has ever been, and his interests are only for what is best for the wizarding world._

_I however am left to wonder. Are our interests, Dumbledore's interests even, what's best for our Savior?_

_Leviticus Lovegood_

Charlie sniggered softly as he read the interview, causing his roommate's eyebrows to lift as he stood and moved behind the redhead to look at the article. He snorted. "Really knows how to pour it on, doesn't he? That bit about the magical lock is going to make heads spin."

"Dumbledore isn't going to be pleased."

"And we should care why?"

"Because I'll have to listen to the bastard complain and have a temper tantrum over this."

"Let me rephrase that. And I should care, why?"

Charlie turned and scowled at his boyfriend. "Because if I have to listen to him complain then you have to listen to me complain about his complaining to start with." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "However I believe right now we both have a party to get ready for."

* * *

Harry settled into the floor, sitting cross-legged beside his sister. He had no doubt in his mind that he would not be able to get up from this position on his own, but at the moment he didn't care. "Time for presents yet?" Ginny asked Draco in a complete mimic of his earlier tone. Ron reached over and pulled the back of her hair to get her to behave, and Blaise sniggered. Draco retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

A light rap brought everyone's attention around to the front of the room where Narcissa was standing. "I think it best if we begin opening presents now, preferably before my son gets even more impatient." Draco blushed and glared slightly at her, causing several people to chuckle.

Draco looked at Harry with a tilted head. He had been around while Harry had ever so impatiently waited for the presents he ordered to arrive, and knew the slightly younger boy was anxious to see everyone's reactions. "Would you like for them to have your presents first, Harry?" Harry nodded, smiling as Draco cast a charm that hovered the gifts Harry had purchased over to their respective owners.

Ginny went first, eagerly tearing into the red and gold papering, causing Ron to chuckle. Her eyes widened as she found what Muggle jewelry stores sometimes called a slave bracelet. It was a thick golden bangle with a delicate chain going from the middle of the bracelet to a thin ring that automatically adjusted to fit her finger. "It's beautiful, Harry."

Everyone at that point became very curious to see what they received from the young man. Fred and George let out yelps of surprise when the twin packages they received blew up in their faces, leaving them zebra striped. Ron could only stare in shock when he found a silver snitch inside his box, the words 'for the best friend and brother I could have' etched in bold letters. For Sirius and Remus he had went much more simply, knowing they would appreciate it that much more. Both of them had received a copy of the only picture Harry had been able to find that held their entire group of friends together. He also got them a box that would start screaming if someone came near their room during… private time. Harry had never seen his godfather blush that particular shade of red before.

Blaise refused to let anyone see what Harry had given him, but promised he would put it to good use later. Draco could have died when he opened his present and discovered a small white ferret inside, looking up at him inquisitively. In the end though, he couldn't help laughing as the creature scurried up his arm and seemed to hide within his hair. Lucius and Narcissa received a joint gift. A golf set. Harry grinned as he explained that the Muggle game would give Lucius something to do and also get him out of Narcissa's hair. Narcissa looked incredibly grateful.

Harry actually held his breath as he looked at Severus. Trying to figure out what to get that man had been near impossible, but he had been determined to get something for his… friend. Severus took his time opening the present, as though sensing that Harry wanted him to hurry. He actually froze when he got to the book hidden within. Just the feeling of age and knowledge that seemed to radiate from it had him captivated. When he finally opened it, he couldn't stop his gasp. Salazar Slytherin's Potion Journal. Holy hell! Even he couldn't keep the shock and wonder from his face as his eyes sought out Harry's. He couldn't even find the words to say. Harry smiled and inclined his head.

Voldemort looked back and forth between the two, a knowing look in his eyes as he tried not to smirk. He nearly jumped in surprise when Harry cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the package in front of him. He sighed as though greatly put upon and simply vanished the paper, a move that seemed to greatly amuse the boy. He blinked at the box and opened it carefully. His head tilted as he looked at the note then at the pendant. _Remembering can be one of the hardest things in the world. Hopefully, this will make it easier. _It was the choker he'd once given Lily. He nodded once to Harry.

After that, the presents were more rapidly dispersed, a general feeling of good cheer warming the room. Aside from Harry's gift Draco received clothes, a dagger, way too much chocolate and sweets, and a gag kit from the twins.

Ron somehow ended up with more sweets than Draco, a thought that made Harry shudder as he wondered just how many of those sweets the twins had been in on. He got a new wizarding chess set, a set of dress robes, and a wicked looking bow and arrow. Ginny also received dress robes, a strange glowing blue orb, and oddly, a book entitled _1000 and 1 Ways to Kill Your Siblings_. No one could figure out whom that was from, but Harry noticed a slightly impish gleam in Severus' eyes. He didn't even try to keep up with what the twins got, too afraid of what havoc the two could cause with their presents. All four of the Weasley children present received their annual Weasley sweater, which they immediately pulled on. Ron only protested once about the color.

Blaise received what to Harry looked like strawberry syrup, a pair of dragon hide boots, a silver scabbard, sweets (again!), and a sword that apparently went with the scabbard.

Harry frowned. "Is it just me, or is there a theme going here?" Severus glanced up from the potions' journal to the confused look on Harry's face. "I've never people receive weapons for Christmas before."

"It's a wizarding tradition, Harry. Though over the years many have slacked off of it, the return of the war is bringing it back. On a child's seventeenth birthday they receive a protective gift. The Christmas after, they receive a weapon that belonged to an ancestor at some point." Lucius nodded towards Draco's dagger. "My father picked out what weapon he wanted Draco to have the same day he was born."

Harry fought hard not to sigh. It was one of those facts that most people took for granted, but to him, it was just another clue about everything he would most likely never know. He could feel the weight of his godfather's gaze on him and glanced up with a slight frown. "Siri?"

The animagus grinned as he pulled away from Remus and plopped down in front of him. "I have something to give you as well, pup." Remus seemed to be smiling as he leaned forward watching the two of them. Sirius withdrew something from his pocket and placed it in Harry's hand. "I know not being able to do as much magic as you normally would has been driving you crazy. And while I should be following tradition and handing something down to you, Moony and I thought this is much more appropriate." Harry looked at him in slight bemusement before hurriedly disbanding the gift-wrap, causing Sirius to chuckle as Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Siri, if this is what I think it is I don't think I want to know what you did to get it."

Sirius laughed, the rich sound bouncing off the library walls. "Depends on what you think it is then, doesn't it?"

Harry slid his gaze from his godfather to Remus who gave him a small nod. "It is what you think, Harry. A Star of Merlin, from both of us." Heads popped up curiously, and even Voldemort stood from his chair, approaching to peer at the ring Harry held, the Star of Merlin placed carefully in the inlay.

"Best put it on, I think Potter, before some poor soul discovers they've lost something so precious."

Sirius glared at him. "I have you know we came back that honest. Or, mostly honest anyways." He grinned, and gave Harry a wink. Severus snorted from his seat, but his eyes were drinking in the rare glow of happiness that had settled over Harry's features.

"You still have more gifts to open, Harry." He blinked and glanced up at Voldemort. He'd nearly forgotten, been too amazed by the Star resting around his finger.

He looked down at the small pile and grabbed the first one. He cracked up the minute he saw the title. _99999 Ways to Annoy A Malfoy by Gred and Forge Weasley. _He also received his usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with an assortment of Muggle treats Mr. Weasley had no doubt confiscated and dejinxed. Ron gave him a tutorial book on chess, though "I don't think even that will help your game, mate." Ginny also gave him a book, though he knew instantly that this would be the first one he read. _Magical Childcare – Tips for the new parent. _He gave her an appreciative hug for this. From Draco and Blaise he got more sweets, Draco saying simply that they agreed with Ginny's assessment of Harry's body. Harry's response was to stick his tongue out at them. From Lucius and Narcissa Harry received his first baby clothes. He felt his eyes tear up almost instantly as he lifted out three sets of white baby robes. "They'll change color once the baby is born Harry, depending on the gender."

Harry could only smile, feeling overwhelmed.

* * *

"Dudders! Dinner is ready!"

Dudley looked up from his computer and exited the program he'd been chatting in. "Coming Mum!" So far today had been a good Christmas. Aunt Marge was visiting and he'd gotten even more presents than usual, including a brand new laptop. He should have been happy. He should have felt a lot more like celebrating. He felt neither. He felt… empty. His father had lied to him for his entire life. His father had intentionally hurt his mother. His father had made him forget. But the letter had told him again. That letter that was written in Vernon Dursley's own hand.

At first he had wanted to dismiss the whole thing as some sort of sick joke, but his father hated jokes. Then again he also hated anything to do with wizardry, and look where that had gotten them.

* * *

Harry couldn't help staring gawk eyed at the decorations that were everywhere. If he'd thought the rest of the manor was spectacular then there was no other word for this than extravagant. But then, really, what had he expected from the Malfoys? Their were ice sculptures of what Harry could only assume to be scenes from The Nutcracker, streamers of green and silver slid easily from the ceiling and seemed to wrap the pillars of their own accord. Part of the ballroom floor had been charmed into an ice rink, and Harry couldn't help chuckling. Death Eaters and ice-skating? Really.

And despite all that, he was currently watching from a balcony just off the side of the ballroom. The thought of joining in with so many people, so many people that he had no idea who they were, made him nervous. He placed his hands over his stomach, humming softly along with the music that was playing. That wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying himself though. It was interesting to sit on the outside sometimes and just watch everyone.

He had stared in outright shock when the Patil twins had shown up with another Death Eater and bowed low to the Dark Lord. Well, now there was definitely a twist he had not expected. He had watched most of the partygoers arrive, including Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean Thomas. He hadn't been able to catch their attention as of yet. He'd seen other students that had surprised him as well, Hannah Abbot being one of them.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a squeal and turned in time to see Parvati and Padma crash into Fred and George, giggling like might. They looked more than just a little out of it. He was surprised to see that none of the older guests reprimanded the four.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Harry jumped slightly, his head spinning to find an unfamiliar redheaded man standing beside him. The hair was darker than Weasley red, bordering on black. He angled his body more into the shadows, casting a silent glamour over himself. "Excuse me?"

The unknown man nodded his head towards the party going on. "They treat each other as equals, with acceptance, even the younger ones such as yourself."

Harry frowned at him. "That's not interesting. It's the way things should be to start with."

The man arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Standing out here looking in, I wouldn't have taken you to be an a dreamer."

Harry turned again, eyeing the man slightly, every muscle tensed as he was well aware he had no idea who the Hell he was. "Dreamer? No. Never a dreamer. Dreamers look at the world and see it through a rainbow of disillusionment. I simply see it for what it is, and what it should be."

The man looked at him curiously, seemingly only now aware of just how nervous his close proximity was making the young man. He backed up two paces before holding out his hand. "Barrett Donovan at your service."

The name seemed distantly familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place it. He simply nodded and Donovan dropped his hand, shrugging. "If you'll excuse me, I really need to find my companions." And Harry stepped through the door back into the ballroom.

He was immediately accosted by Ginny and dragged over to a table where most of their friends now sat. It nearly startled him out of his mind when Luna leapt up and hugged him. He returned the hug tentatively, blushing when Luna squealed because the baby moved. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at her as he pulled her back down. "Sit and stop embarrassing him."

"Would someone explain Parvati and Padma being here?"

Draco smirked. "From what I understand they jumped their brother to get here." Harry just looked at him. Draco sighed. "Quins is their older brother. Went to Durmstrang. He's the one suggested the Quibbler story. Anyways, when he was apparating here they literally stuck themselves to his robes with a sticking charm. Their father used to be one of our Lord's spies, but he had to back out when Dumbledore got too suspicious. The old fool still thinks that Patil senior managed to escape the Dark Lord."

Pansy tilted her head, clearly ignoring them as the music changed. "Seamus, care to share a dance?"

The Irishman blinked in surprise before nodding and accompanying her to the dance floor. Blaise and Ron followed a few minutes later. Draco shook his head. "Those two are so gushy it's disgusting." Ginny sniggered at the blonde.

"I think its sweet." Harry objected.

"You would."

Harry glared. Luna cleared her throat. "Ginny, do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a twirl?"

Ginny shook her head. "Go ahead. Gives me a chance to drag Harry out there."

His eyebrows furrowed before he realized what she had said. "Um, no. I don't dance Ginny."

Ginny grabbed his hand, pulling him back to his feet. "Now be a good big brother and dance with me Harry." He sighed waving to the others as he escorted her out to the dance floor.

"You really are lucky McGonagall made me take those classes last year."

Ginny laughed as he swept her into the dance, grinning when she saw that he really didn't mind this as much as he wanted everyone to believe. They danced for the full length of the song, unmindful of the eyes watching them.

Severus was one of those pair of eyes. He scowled slightly into his glass of wine. "What's got you in such a dark mood? It is a party Severus. The point is to have fun. Unless of course you've forgotten how."

He scowled at the grinning brunette werewolf. "Who bloody well asked your opinion anyways?"

Remus smirked behind his glass. "No one. I just wondered why you're glaring so much at the dance floor."

"Because there are morons out there, that's why."

"Harry is a moron then? Strange, I thought your opinion of him had improved. That _is_ who you were glaring at, isn't it?"

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously and turned to face the grinning werewolf. As he turned though he saw Remus' eyes flicker, widening slightly and he turned back to the dance floor. Neville had come up to cut in on Ginny and Harry's dance, but as he did so another man asked to dance with Harry. Harry was trying to gracefully decline, his hand going to his stomach nervously as he backed away.

He wondered if the idiot realized whom he was trying to coerce into dancing. He pushed his wine into Remus' hand and strode out onto the dance floor. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I do believe Harry owes me a dance." And before either could say anything he swept Harry away into the throng of dancers.

Harry blushed as he looked up at Severus, smiling. "Saving me even now, Severus?"

Severus chuckled as he pulled Harry to him, settling them both into the rhythm of the music. "Acknowledging it, finally?"

"Who says I didn't before?" To that Severus could think of no response, instead allowing both himself and his young companion to get lost in the music, and in each other though neither would ever admit it. They both missed the wink that the would-be suitor sent Draco and Draco's returning nod.

* * *

"Severus, I dare say, who is this dashing young man that you're dancing with?"

Harry blushed crimson as he pulled back from Severus' arms, glancing around to see Barrett Donovan standing beside them. He tensed minutely, still unsure of the man as he glanced at Severus. Clear surprise was showing on the Slytherin's face, but the next moment it was replaced by a slight smile as Severus grabbed the man's arm and embraced him. "Barrett, how on earth did you get here?"

"Charlie," he replied simply.

"Should have known." He turned back to Harry. "Harry, I would like for you to meet my brother, Barrett Donovan." This time when Barrett held his hand out, Harry took it, though still cautiously.

"So, do I get to have your full name this time?" Harry blinked, his eyebrows nearly shooting into his hair. He had expected the man to recognize him in the light. Barrett frowned at Harry's shocked look. "What?"

"I'm just… not used to people not knowing who I am, honestly." He blinked again, a smile curling his lips. "A rather pleasant surprise, I must admit."

"Should I know who you are then?" Severus muffled a snort as he guided the two away from the dance floor.

Harry looked decidedly amused. "Harry Potter." He finally supplied just as Barrett was taking a drink from his glass.

He choked on the amber liquid. "Come again?"

Harry was definitely amused, so was Severus if the way his eyes shone was anything to go by. "I wasn't aware you had hearing problems, Barrett. Perhaps you should visit St. Mungo's and have that checked."

Barrett glared at him. "My hearing is perfect I have you know. It's the boy's sanity that I'm worried about. Harry Potter did you say?"

Harry sighed, pushing his long bangs away from his face to show his scar. The man's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Harry laughed and Severus rolled his eyes. "I did warn you that he was a Hufflepuff." He reminded Harry.

Barrett gave an indignant yelp, glaring mutinously at the two as Charlie slipped up behind him. "Now, now, it's not nice to glare at your brother, or the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Mum's-Hair-Gray."

Harry sniggered. "Hiya Charlie."

"Hello, Harry. Have you seen Ron about anywhere? I wanted to introduce him…"

Harry glanced around and then smirked, tilting his head. "Punch bowl. I think he and the twins are trying to spike it."

Charlie groaned and pulled Barrett away with him, hoping to stop the troublemakers before they actually succeeded. Severus shook his head. "Would it be alright with you to sneak away for a bit, Harry? I have something I want to show you."

Harry looked up at him curiously, nodding. They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Severus opened the door to his private study and let Harry in. "Stand here in front of me, Harry." Harry's curious expression only increased as he moved to where Severus indicated. "Now, just watch." He reached out, placing a hand on Harry's distended waistline. "Revelairet etbornius."

He stepped behind Harry quickly, not wanting to ruin the effects of the spell and heard the young man gasp as he stared at the image floating in front of him. He made to reach out his hand and then withdrew it. "Is… Sev? Is this what… what I think?"

Severus smiled and took Harry's hand, giving it a soft squeeze as they both looked at the floating image of the small unborn child suckling its thumb. Tears began to slowly fall down Harry's face as he stared at his child. This child that he already loved so much, and hadn't even drawn its first breath yet. He turned away only when the image began to fade and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Severus' tilted Harry's head up slowly, using his thumbs to brush the tears from his face. He was highly sensitive to just how soft Harry's skin was, the almost inaudible intake of breath, those bright emerald eyes staring up in into his wonderingly. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against Harry's lightly, then again, slowly putting more pressure on the teen's lips, his hands holding Harry close to his warmth. He pulled away cautiously, a smile curving his lips at the awestruck look on Harry's face. He brought Harry's hand up and kissed the back of his knuckles gently. "It was my pleasure, Harry. Merry Christmas."

* * *

Erg! For some reason I just had serious issues getting this chapter wrote. The interview I am not happy with at all. Like I could see the scene go the way it was supposed to, but couldn't get it written that way. Meh, oh well.

Question : Should the baby be male or female? And I'm getting really tired of the phrase "swollen stomach/waistline". Any suggestions?

Reviewers squees I love you guys!

As to the questions whether or not ol' red eyes is Harry's father? I have no bloody clue. This story has definitely evolved from what it was when the plot originally stuck itself in my microscopic brain.

AeTeRa - I know I'm a couple days late, but Happy birthday! I wouldn't have pushed so hard to get this up in that amount of time if you hadn't told me that lol

Daemon-In-White - I blame the fact that I do actually try to pay attention to the rules of English on the fact that I had a completely anal English teacher. Man was scary! Well, that and the fact that I'm trying to get my own book published. Someday. :-D

Please, please PLEASE keep reviewing. Everything you guys say is so encouraging and when I read a new review I can't help smiling and that just makes my days so much better.

OMG I JUST REALIZED THATS ITS MY F REAKING BIRTHDAY! That means no one can flame this chapter:P


	17. Chapter 17 What Goes Up Must Come Down

Oh, oh oh! I have to explain this first lol For those who asked about the Lorraina Babbitt thing... She got pissed at her husband and cut off his, uh, how shall I say this... Manly bits. Threw it away outside afterwards if I remember correctly. :-D Wow, I thought everyone had heard about that lol

Chapter 17

Harry awoke slowly on Boxing Day, his mind and body seemingly coated in a warm blanket that was far better than the rich duvet on his bed. A smile crawled across his face as he stretched out and snuggled into his pillows. He wasn't one hundred percent convinced that last night hadn't been a dream, but if it was, then it was a pretty darn good dream. His lips and hand still tingled from Severus soft kiss. He knew how Ginny would have dealt with this. She would have rolled over into her pillows and squealed with delight. He didn't think he should do the same though. Someone might think he'd finally gone round the bend.

"You look like the dragon that got the fire whiskey." Speak of the devil.

Harry looked up and smiled as Ginny walked in, an amused look on her face as she set a food tray across his lap. "What's this then? The Malfoys trying to turn you into a house elf?"

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "I volunteered to bring it up." She let her eyes linger on her friend's face. There was a healthy happy glow to his skin that hadn't been there in a long time, and his emerald eyes seemed to be dancing with a familiar shine. She smiled as she sat down beside him. "So, where did you sneak off to last night?"

If possible Harry's eyes lit up even further. "Maybe it's a secret."

Ginny gasped in mock outrage and sniffled. "You would keep a secret? From me? Your sweet innocent little sister?"

Harry snorted, breaking a piece of French toast and popping it into his mouth. "Little yes, but I'm not so sure about the sweet and innocent part." He laughed when she swatted at him. "Hey! No abusing the pregnant man." He blinked. "Merlin, I never realized how odd that would sound."

Ginny flopped down beside him, laying her head against his stomach. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you realize how many uncle's and aunt's your going to have little one? Merlin help you because you're being born into a madhouse." Harry laughed. "And just so you know, your papa is no better. So just remember I warned you."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pulled her hair gently. "If you're finished telling my kid how horrid we all are; could you sit up please?"

She pouted. "But Harry, your baby bump's so cute!"

"Baby bump?"

"Well, it's a bump and there's a baby in there. Duh."

Harry sighed. "Merlin save me from insane little sisters. Shouldn't you be waking Neville up anyways?"

Ginny's eyes suddenly glowed as she bounced off the bed and Harry nearly groaned. He almost felt sorry for whatever she was going to do to the unsuspecting Gryffindor.

* * *

Charlie smiled sleepily as he felt fingers running gently through his long hair, and Barrett snuggling up against his back. "Good morning, love." 

Barrett murmured what he assumed was a morning greeting, tightening his arms when the dragon keeper made to get up. Charlie fell back chuckling. "You have to let me get up, Barrett. We're not at home and I doubt people here sleep in all day long."

"You're entirely too warm to let go of." Charlie sighed but rolled over and lightly kissed Barrett's eyelids, prompting a smile from the Frenchman.

"You know, if you're going to do that you really should keep your doors locked."

Charlie jumped so badly that he fell off the bed, grabbing at the covers while Barrett ducked under the sheets. "Ginny!"

The youngest Weasley grinned at her brother where she stood leaning against the door jam. "What? It's not my fault you didn't lock the door! Did I interrupt at a bad time?" Charlie growled at her, jumping to his feet he transfigured the covers he had wrapped around him into robes and started towards her.

Ginny squealed and took off running down the hall, Charlie right on her heels. She slid down the banister of the stair well to the second floor and turned hard left, nearly skidding into the wall past the open door as she ducked inside. Fred, George, and Severus all looked up in surprise as the red head ducked behind the dark potion's master.

Gred peered at her curiously. "What did you do this time, imp?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked from her hiding place under Severus' potions table.

"Nothing my arse! Ginevra Weasley get your scrawny self out here right now!"

She eeped and curled up tightly. "No!"

Forge looked back and forth between Ginny's hiding place and Charlie who stood in the doorway glaring. "What'd she do?"

"Little brat barged into our room without so much as knocking."

Ginny sniggered. "You should have locked your doors Charlie. Besides its not like I walked in on anything terribly pressing."

Charlie growled as he strode forward but was interrupted by Harry stepping in front of him, smiling. Where had he come from? "Now, now Charlie. Narcissa would have a conniption if you got blood all over her lovely walls."

Ginny peaked out from her hiding place, certain that Harry would protect her. She stuck her tongue out at her brother. "It was only a kiss for Merlin's sake! It's not like I walked in on the two of you tangled in a lover's embrace of something!"

Charlie's eyebrow twitched while Severus shuddered at the mental imagery. That was something he had NOT needed in his head, especially being as his brother was involved. "Where on earth did you get that from?"

She smiled sweetly. "Romance novel."

Harry grimaced at the mere idea and sidestepped. "On second thought, Charlie, have at it."

The second Weasley child grinned, saluted Harry, and took off as Ginny let out a piercing squeal and zoomed back out of the room.

"Alright there Harry?" George asked from next to his elbow. Harry had paled slightly for what seemed like no reason, but he nodded, smiling a bit.

"I'm fine George. Your sister is just a bit much to handle sometimes." He inclined his head towards the library. "I've got some reading to do. Catch you later." And he walked back out through the same panel he had materialized from, though not without trading glances with Severus.

* * *

He sank into his favorite leather bound chair, waving a hand to bring the lights up brighter as he pulled Ginny's gift towards him. He couldn't concentrate on the book however. He kept thinking about what had happened moments before.

Ginny's rather descriptive comment had conjured an image of Charlie and Barrett together in bed, not too unlike what he had walked in on with Sirius and Remus a few weeks ago. He'd actually felt the blood drain from his face and his stomach knot uncomfortably, but the next moment the image had shifted in his mind. It had been replaced with one of Severus and he. He was astonished that this hadn't actually made the problem worse, but instead he found the image to be incredibly soothing. He sighed and refocused his attention on the book. He would think on it more later, preferably when he was alone and not likely to be interrupted.

* * *

Dudley smiled adoringly at his father. Watching as the man left, presumably to go to work. He didn't dare to move away from the window until the man was out of sight. He waited another fifteen while his mother left to go do some shopping before even venturing out of the living room.

He moved soundlessly up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder with paranoia. "Oh for Heaven's sake!" He breathed out loud. They were both gone, who on earth would catch him?

Still, he was very careful as he lowered the steps that led to the attic. He pulled them back up after him, not wanting either of his parents to get suspicious if they needed to return before he came back down. The white owl was still there, peering at him with large yellow eyes. She hooted at him, ruffling her wings up.

Dudley pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket along with a hair pin. He glanced at the note one more time, trying to decide if it was alright or not.

_Harry – _

_I don't know what things have been going on for you since you left, but I hope you are doing well after that night. Things here… well I'm not sure what they are other than strange. I don't have time to explain everything though, only that I think… I think Dad is a wizard Harry. I know he is. Can you send someone to get Mum and me? I don't think it's safe here. I'm not sure it was ever safe here._

_Dudley_

He let out a shaky breath as he started to work on the padlock that held the cage shut. His hands were even shaking. Good God, if his dad caught him, he was a dead man. Finally, the lock gave way and the door swung open. The owl almost tentatively stepped out of the cage. He held the note out to her. "Can… uh… can you take this to Harry? Please?"

The owl blinked, seeming to look at him like he was mental as she tilted her head almost all the way around. She took the piece of paper though and he quickly pushed the window open for her. She was out of sight within moments. Now, he could only hope Harry would respond.

* * *

Dumbledore glared darkly at the group gathered around him. The entire Order was watching him intensely, wariness prominent on their faces. He slammed the copy of _The Quibbler _down on the table, making most of them jump.

"Would someone care to explain to me how it is that this trash heap managed to print this story without any of us knowing?" He rounded on Arthur. "I thought you were supposed to keep up with all the papers?"

Arthur blinked. "I'm sorry, Albus. It was my understanding that you only wanted me to keep check on credible papers, and only for stories that might let something slip about the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if _The Quibbler _is credible or not! The whole wizarding community has no doubt seen Harry Potter written across the front and run to buy a copy!"

Tonks cleared her threat slightly. "But… isn't this a good thing, Albus? It should calm the panic to know he is safe."

"I do not care! The boy should never have run off on his own to start with! And would someone please tell me how the Hell it is that he knows of Mr. Weasley's disappearance? It was not reported in any of the papers, unless of course Arthur you let that slip by as well."

Arthur bristled. "I'm pretty sure I would have noticed my own son's name in the paper, Dumbledore."

Minerva looked between them nervously. "Gentlemen, please. This is not constructive." She turned her attention to Albus. "Now at least will you allow us to look for Mr. Potter, Albus? I'm quite certain that if Lovegood could find him, certainly the Order should be able to."

"No."

She blinked. "But, Albus, the boy needs to be brought home where we can properly protect him!"

"I said no, Minerva. Clearly he believes himself to be safer wherever he is. Let him stay there."

She sighed. She knew better than to argue. "Of course, Albus."

The meeting continued for a long time before Albus dismissed them, everyone's trepidation only rising about the situation instead of calming. "Arthur, stay for a moment, please?"

Arthur froze at the door, nodding his head for Molly to go on as he turned back to the man he had once trusted. Oh, this should be interesting.

* * *

Far away from the Order, far away from the Dark Lord, a girl lay in her bed, in her home, dreaming what should have been happy, peaceful dreams for the holidays. But they were neither happy nor peaceful. They were twisted and fragmented images flashing in her subconscious, a confusing jumble of memory and thought. She tossed and turned on her bed, face twisted in a sorrowful grimace.

_A young boy sat across from her, shy smile hesitantly coming to his lips as he nodded to her. His dark black hair lay helter-skelter upon his head, while he gazed at her with wide bright eyes. He reminded her of a puppy._

_**He was always so arrogant, even from the beginning. **_

_The same boy was running outside of the school, being chased by her and a redheaded boy as they pelted him with snow balls._

_**He always thought he was better than you. Better than all his friends.**_

_The boy sat in front of a warm fire, knees drawn to his chest as he frowned at the paper in front of him before turning his head and looking at her. "Can you explain it again?"_

_**Too spoiled to even do his own homework. You had to do it for him, didn't you child?**_

_He stood in front of the creatures, hesitantly holding his hand out to stroke them as he turned and looked back at his friends. There was so much pain in those emerald eyes, so much anguish that he was trying to keep hidden. She carefully approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He crumpled at her feet and sobbed._

**_Do you think he really cared? Do you think he minds that it was his fault? It was his arrogance after all that did the deed._ **

_He looked worse than he ever had before. His cheeks were sunken, his glasses gone, eyes dull, and what looked to be the remains of several bruises dotted his skin._

_**So spoiled. How could you have ever even thought to like him? **_

_He looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears as he clutched his cheek, an angry red mark lashed across it from where her hand had struck him._

_**I'm sorry! Please… Forgive me.**_

She whimpered as she rolled over in her bed, curling up and bunching the covers around her tiny form. A tear slid down her face even with her eyes clinched shut. "Harry…"

* * *

Molly sighed in agitation as she paced her kitchen. Arthur should have returned by now, yet the clock still showed Meeting. She didn't think she'd taken her eyes off of it once since she'd gotten home. She let out a breath as the hand finally moved from Meeting to Traveling. The next moment it settled on home and the backdoor screeched open slowly. She rushed through the house to greet her husband and came up short with a soft shout.

He was standing in the kitchen, both hands clutching the table to remain standing as his eyes slowly found his wife. There was dried blood around his nose and ears, and he looked to have bitten his lip quite severely. "I really hate that man." He whispered as his legs gave out.

Only a quick levitation spell saved him from cracking his head on the side of the table. She turned her head and found Mad-Eye standing there. The ex-auror gave her a shrug. "I was waiting for Tonks, but when Arthur didn't come out with the rest of you… I thought I hang around. I followed him home."

She nodded bleakly, tears threatening. She didn't have to ask what had happened. She didn't know the specifics, but she didn't need to know them to know Albus was behind it. She followed silently as Alastor took Arthur through the floo to the twins' shop, and from there to the Malfoys'.

"Mad-Eye! Great Merlin!" He hissed as he caught sight of the man in Mad-Eye's arms."What the Hell happened?" Harry demanded as he shot up from the lounge chair he'd taken up habitat in.

"Dumbledore." He answered coldly and Harry's eyes darkened.

He turned his head and hissed in the direction of the shadows. **"Find your Master and tell him to bring Severus to my rooms." **

There was an answering hiss and then a great long snake slowly revealed itself, body uncurling from its warm spot by the fire as it slid from the room. It seemed to stretch from one end of the room to the other before it even fully uncoiled, and then it was gone so quickly that Molly was positive she must have seen things. She swayed slightly where she stood, and was surprised when a warm arm wrapped around her waist.

"Come, Molly. We'll put Arthur in my room for now. He'll be fine."

Molly looked at the young man standing beside her and nodded slowly, following the gently guiding arm as Harry led them to his room. A flick of his hand had the covers folding back so that Alastor could deposit the unconscious man onto the bed. There came the sound of feet running along the corridor, and the next moment the door burst open with Voldemort and Severus in front, quickly followed by Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Barrett, Fred and George.

Harry blinked and shook his head, quickly closing the door to the bedroom so that only Voldemort, Molly, and Severus were within. Ron turned towards him, a familiar angry glaze to his eyes. "Don't you dare to try to keep me out of there, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I'm not trying to, Ron. I am. It won't do any good to have all of you in there."

Ginny looked at him with large blue eyes glimmering sadly. "Harry, please! It's not fair to keep us out!"

Harry only shook his head again. "Molly is with him. She will let you know when you can go in." Ron opened his mouth angrily, but Harry cut him off. "No. You will only be in the way, Ron." He nodded towards the chairs in the room. "You can sit if you want."

There was a tense moment of silence, and then Charlie sank onto the loveseat, Barrett pulling him comfortingly against his side. The others slowly followed suit with the twins taking up the couch, pulling Ginny down between them as Ron plunked down in a chair. Mad-Eye remained standing, warily guarding the door against any abrupt attempts to get through. He still remembered the hand full he'd had just dealing with Charlie and Bill when Arthur had been bitten.

Harry flopped into one of the remaining chairs as he looked at Ron and Ginny. Ron was glaring at him. He frowned slightly. "Where are Blaise and Neville?"

Ginny shrugged slightly where she had her head tucked against George's shoulder. "They went off somewhere with Draco and Lucius. Said they'd be back around six this evening."

He nodded, glancing at the clock on the wall. Only four. It would still be awhile before they were back and could comfort their loved ones. He sighed under his breath, but didn't dare to take his eyes off the room. Neville would be able to reassure Ginny much better than the twins, and Blaise would calm Ron. Harry hated the way his best mate was glaring at him.

He had no idea how long they sat there, occasionally shifting in place to get comfortable again. Ron had given up his seat and paced the length of the room repeatedly before finally stopping when Charlie threatened to hex him in place. He leaned against the wall, scowling back and forth from his brother to Harry, but didn't move another foot.

"Potter."

Harry tilted his head back. "Mad-Eye?"

"Go wait for the others to return so you can tell them what has happened."

He nodded and stood, quietly leaving the room. He breathed an audible sigh of relief when he stepped outside of the room into the cool hallway, out from under the gaze of his surrogate brother. Ron hadn't looked at him like that in a long time. He walked in silence for a few minutes, dragging his feet towards his destination knowing it would be awhile yet before his friends returned.

"Mr. Potter?"

He stopped and turned back, forcing a slight smile to his face. "Rudolphus."

The man smiled back, though his was more real than Harry's. "I was wondering if you've seen Severus. The bat seems to have disappeared."

Under different circumstances, Harry would have laughed at that. As it was he nodded back towards his rooms. "He and Lord Voldemort are in my rooms currently with only a thin piece of wall and door separating them from a pack of rabid redheaded Weasley's waiting to know what has happened to their father."

Rudolphus blinked. "I think I've missed something."

Harry chuckled darkly. "Apparently Dumbledore decided to do something to Arthur."

"Then why are you out here and not in there?"

"Apparently Mad-Eye thought I should go wait for Lucius and his company to return before Ron lost his patience and started hexing things."

"Ah. Perhaps I will accompany you then. I need a word with Lucius anyways."

Harry only nodded.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Albus Dumbledore. Bloody bastard tried to keep me from my date with Mr. Mark. Okay, so I'm sure he didn't look at it as a date, and there's no way in Hell that Dumbledore knew I was supposed to go… well actually he probably did, but he didn't know who I was supposed to be meeting. Anyways, here I am just about ready to go and that bastard shows up and asks me to accompany him to the dungeons. I'm glad I was smart enough to put my robes on over what I planned to wear. _

_Anyways, when we get there I find Sirius and James on one side of the hall, with Lucius and Severus on the other, wands drawn and several hex marks on each other. Lucius has a dislocated shoulder, Sirius a bloodied nose, Severus is just bloody period, and James has bruises all over. Dumbledore looks at me and says (and I quote) "You're the head girl. They're supposed to be your friends. Deal with it." And freaking walks off!_

_I will spare you the details of exactly how I dealt with it, but let's just say that my four friends have a new appreciation of what happens when you piss me off. Probably better understand the term all tied up, too. I might let them down in a couple more hours. _

_I did make it to my date though. Mr. Mark was waiting for me when I got down to Hogsmeade and from there we went to Diagon Alley. It was rather amusing to see his expression when I took my robes off. I love Muggle clothes. _

"Harry? Rudy? What are you two doing down here?"

Harry looked up from the journal and closed it softly as he stood with a hand from Rudolphus. "Waiting for you." Harry murmured, looking slightly confused. "You didn't come in through the floo."

"We used one of the lower ones." Draco answered. "What are you waiting for us for?"

Harry nodded his head towards the upstairs as he looked at Blaise and Neville. "Arthur Weasley was brought in earlier. Dumbledore appears to have done something to him. All of the Weasley's are upstairs in my study."

Before he even finished the word study, Blaise and Neville had done an about face and hurried out the door. He smiled somewhat blandly as he followed after them at a slower pace. It wasn't that he wasn't anxious about Arthur himself, it was the complete opposite. The Weasley's were his family and if something happened to them… any of them – he didn't know what he would do. He kept his mind as far from the subject as he possibly could.

He turned from his original direction and went left, making his way towards his godfathers' room. He hesitated though. He certainly did not want to walk in on something again, and neither hide nor tail had been seen of the two marauders all evening. Okay. If he went to his rooms he would lose his mind with worry. If he went to his godfathers he would most likely hear something he truly did not want to hear. He changed direction again and headed for the balconies.

* * *

Err.. wow. That chapter turned out NOTHING like I had it outlined in my head. No worries though, more Harry/Sev fluff to come.

Will Arthur be okay? What did Dumblewhore do him?

Where did Lucius and co disappear to?

Oh dear. I get so many glowing reviews on this story its hard to keep my head from swelling. I think the last chapter has gotten the most replies of any so far, and thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes.

On the gender of the baby, someone said that with the spell Sev did it would have been obvious, but I mentioned neither he nor she during that scene. As with muggle ultrasounds, its quite possible for the baby to be turned the wrong way for finding out that particular answer. I'm still undecided on the gender of the baby. On the one hand there are males coming out of my ears in this story and it would be cute to see them all fall to the power of a tiny baby girl. On the other hand, I have to agree with a lot of the responses I got that most mpreg stories do have the baby be a girl. So, I dunno. Thoughts on the subject anyone?

Okay I have to say this because this person is an idiot. SCHNUFF - DO YOU HAVE ANY COMPREHENSION AT ALL OF WHAT THE WORD FICTION MEANS? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF ITS ACTUALLY POSSIBLE THATS WHY ITS CALLED FICTION! Idiot. Also, if you're going to insult my story without even reading it, at least have the common courtesy to do so using some for of proper English! You know, maybe actually include Capitalization, periods, anything to make it look, I dunno... like you have a brain?

Shinigami - News papers! lol It was pretty big news when it happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry y'all. Life is a whirlwind, and I didn't realize it had been so long since I last updated. Um, I'll sacrifice myself it it'll make things better? Please please please forgive me? No? Not even if I offered Draco and Harry on top of a cake? Please?

Chapter 18

Somehow Harry had migrated from his original sanctuary to the kitchens. The house-elves were more than just a little put off with him, but he truly didn't care. They'd eventually given up their arguments and left him to do whatever he wanted. He focused his entire concentration on making the cake from scratch. He couldn't count the number of times he had done this at No. four. Used his cooking chore to ignore everything that was going on around him. His robes had flour all down the front, and he was fairly certain his face was most likely streaked as well.

He frowned at the frosting. Annoyed that it hadn't thickened yet. He whisked it harder, and still it didn't thicken. Then it hit him. He'd forgotten cream. He didn't know what came over him at that point but one minute the bowl was sitting innocently on the counter, the next his arm shot out and the bowl shattered against the wall. Harry turned his back to it, gripping the counter as his shoulders began to shake.

Not a moment later, long, safe arms wrapped around him, turning him into a warm chest. He inhaled sharply, the scent of spice and potions immediately soothing him as Severus stroked his hand calmingly up and down his spine. A soft kiss was placed on top of his head as the arms tightened. "He's alright, Harry. He's alright now."

Harry sniffled, trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks though he couldn't. "I was so scared, Severus. I thought that bastard had taken someone else from me."

Severus didn't reply to that. Dumbledore had come frighteningly close to doing just that. He was careful not to let the truth show on his face or body stance though. Harry didn't need to get himself anymore worked up than he already was. "He didn't take him, Harry. Arthur's fine. He only needs to rest now." He pulled Harry's head up, placing a tender kiss on his lips as he brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "Now, why don't you tell me what it is you're trying to accomplish in here other than destructing the kitchen?"

Harry gave a watery chuckle in response.

An hour later the cake was done, frosting and all. Severus had to admit it looked delicious. "I'm just going to cast a preserving charm on this thing, then we'll head up, Harry." No answer was forth coming and he turned. "Harry?" A slight smile curled his lips. Harry was fast asleep, head tilted down onto his chest in one of the chairs. He cast the charm and carefully scooped the smaller man into his arms, carrying him silently from the room.

The only problem now was that he wasn't sure where to take him. Harry's room was currently occupied by a horde of Weasley's, the oldest inhabiting his bed. He switched directions, taking Harry to his own rooms instead. At least there he knew the boy could get some uninterrupted sleep.

Harry awoke slowly. His eyes hurt and he felt extremely tired. He groaned as he rolled over, blinking blearily at the sheets. Blue. His sheets weren't blue. His were burgundy. There was a rustle of movement and he watched as a figure in black slowly came towards him, coming into focus. Not that he needed him to be in focus. By now he knew Severus at all times. He was just about to ask why he was here when the events of the previous day hit. He jerked up in the bed and a growl slid from his throat. "That fucker had better be ready to forfeit his life."

Severus blinked, taken slightly off guard both by Harry's choice of words and the cold way they slid from his throat. He settled on the side of the bed almost cautiously. "Feeling better this morning I take it?"

Harry flashed him a feral grin. "Oh yes. Much. Nothing like the thought of shoving that bastard's wand so far up his arse that he'll be reincarnated with it still in place to make my day great."

A slow smirk grew over Severus' face at that. "I think I would pay to see that."

* * *

Fred, George, and Ron sat quietly. Bill and Charlie stood by the bedroom door, seemingly guarding it to make sure nothing else happened to their father. Their mother had been sent to bed after Mad-Eye had slipped her something to make her rest. Ginny had gone with her. Neville had left not long after, and Blaise had only left Ron's side about an hour previous when Lucius had come looking for him. 

"I can't believe him."

George looked up, dragging a hand over his face. "What are you on about now, Ron?"

"Harry!" He yelled in response. "Git has the nerve to keep us from our father and then leaves without even coming back to check on him!"

Fred groaned. "Ron, so help me if you get mad at him over this we will take you back to Hogwart's and leave you there."

"Why shouldn't I get mad!" He demanded. "Why aren't you mad? That's our father in there, someone that is supposed to be family to Harry, and he doesn't even care to see if he lived or died!"

Before Ron quite registered what had happened, George had leapt to his feet, crossed the room in three strides, and slapped him. Ron stared at him, wide eyed, and too shocked to even react. It was like he had been frozen in place. "You are forgetting that this is Harry, Ronald. Harry who has seen death too many times. Harry who has lost more than his fair share of people he loved! He was already stressed out last night from this whole mess and you weren't helping!"

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

Fred shook his head in disgust. "You"

"Were"

"A"

"Complete"

"And"

"Total"

"Git!" They finished at the same time.

"You sat there –"

"And glared!"

"The whole"

"Fucking"

"Time!"

Ron shrank into his chair the louder their voices got. "But… he was keeping us from Dad." He finally squeaked out.

"Mr. Weasley." All three turned towards the door, and Ron shrank even further when he saw the red eyes staring at him through narrow slits. Fred and George fell immediately silent, standing and bowing to Voldemort. He gestured for them to return to their seats, eyes never leaving Ron's face. "If anyone else had been in that room it would have been distracting to us. We would not have been able to heal your father as quickly, and it is a large chance that he would have died! Would you have liked to been in there? Watching as your father struggled to remain alive? Well? Would you boy?"

Ron shook his head, trembling in his chair. "N-no sir."

"Then I would suggest that you owe Mr. Potter an apology."

Ron didn't dare to breath until the doors shut with a resounding slam.

Fred and George both refused to look at him, and he glanced over at the bedroom doors to find Bill and Charlie both looking down at him with their arms crossed. He sighed and slumped in his seat. When was he ever going to learn to stop and think?

* * *

"Hermione dear, are you sure you're quite alright?" 

Mrs. Granger's voice slowly penetrated through her conscious mind and she looked up. She knew she looked pale this morning, and her eyes were somewhat glassy and red. She forced a smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Mum. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Mrs. Granger didn't look much like she bought the story, but she nodded anyways, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and giving a soft squeeze. "You know, I don't have to go to work today if you don't want."

Hermione smiled again, a little less forced this time. "No, it's okay. I guess I'm just worried about my friends."

She nodded, lightly brushing a hand through her only child's hair. "That's perfectly understandable dear. You'll call if you need anything?"

"Yes, I promise. Now go on before Dad thinks something dreadful happened."

Judith laughed. "Alright, I'm going. Have a good day dear."

"You too, Mum."

After her mother left Hermione stood, clearing the table before heading up to her room. She sighed as she sank onto her bed and pulled out a book she'd picked up over the summer. _Memory Charms and You by Amnesia Adams_. She snorted at the name and flipped it open. Maybe this could help her sort everything out.

* * *

"So, what are we doing with them?" 

Remus shrugged. "Waiting for the others to come back before we do anything."

Sirius sighed. "What do you think Harry's doing?"

"Probably heading to check on Arthur."

"I still can't believe Dumbledore would do something like that! I mean, how does he think he's going to explain that he nearly cursed one of his supporters to death?"

The door to their chamber creaked open and Blaise appeared alongside Draco and Rudolphus. "Did you get them?"

Draco smirked, holding out his hand with several vials. "Everything we need is right here. Now we just need to get them to take these."

Rudolphus shrugged. "Just stun them and make them swallow."

Remus frowned. "Or you could just ask."

He shrugged again. "Or you could do it the easy way. Sure."

Upstairs Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had paced the room so many times in the past two hours he was surprised the carpet hadn't started showing his mark yet. He glanced again at the still figure lying on his bed. He still looked a little pale, but otherwise he seemed fine. His chest rose and fell in the slow steady rhythm of sleep and his face was relaxed in the peaceful confines of Dreamless Sleep.

He sank into the window seat, once more pulling his mother's journal from his pocket, his gaze wavering from the words in front of him to the bed and back again.

_Dear diary,_

_You'll never guess where I went today! Mark took me with him to his home. Oh, it's so gorgeous! I wish I had a way to put it in here so I could show Petunia when I get home. It really is so magnificent. All these long elegant hallways and this beautiful dining room. There was even a ballroom! He said his mother left the place to him. It's his family's ancestral home, but its called Ravendale so that no one would place it with their family. _

_As beautiful as it is, it's nothing compared to the evening Mark and I spent together. Oh, Merlin it was so wonderful! He was so slow and gentle –_

Harry jumped abruptly to the next entry, his face an interesting shade of red. That was not really a way he wanted to think of his mother. Or Voldemort. Definitely not. The door opened, emitting a bit more light and he glanced over at the long thin shadow that was cast. He nearly groaned. Think of the devil and he shall appear.

"Good day, Lord Voldemort."

"Harry." He responded in greeting, quite amused by the young man's reddened face. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong? Er, no, no sir. Not at all." He dived for a changing subject. "Has Nagini been here the entire time? I hadn't noticed her presence until yesterday."

"She is usually out in the forest. Lucius' doesn't appreciate the fact that she enjoys terrorizing his house elves."

Harry laughed slightly at that. "Why was she here last night then?"

"I summoned her. I thought perhaps you would enjoy practicing your parseltongue without being called dark."

He nodded absently, his eyes drawn back to the diary. He watched from the corner of his eye as Voldemort approached the bed, waving his wand to check the prone man over. He seemed satisfied with the results. He had turned to leave when Harry's voice halted him. "Sir?" He turned back to him. "That spell you used that night in the grave yard… Why was my blood needed?"

Voldemort looked at him sharply, eyes narrowed slightly. "That, Mr. Potter, is none of your business." He answered, his voice cold. He left the room abruptly, leaving Harry watching after him. He glanced back down at the book in his lap, then back up to the open door where he could see the man's figure disappearing from sight.

"Why do I have the feeling my life is about to get even more complicated?" He muttered.

There was a weak laugh from the bed. "Your life is always complicated, Harry."

"Arthur!" He jumped from his seat, hurrying towards the bed as Arthur scooted up in the bed. "How do you feel?"

The redheaded man shot him a small smile. "Like I've been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs." He glanced around and an eyebrow went up. "Where's Molly?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "I think they gave her something to make her sleep. Let me get the other's though." He stood and strode over to the door, opening a crack to see who was outside. Bill and Charlie looked to have fallen asleep leaning against each other. Fred and George were playing a muted game of exploding snap, and Ron was sitting off by himself, seemingly in deep thought. He cleared his throat slightly, causing Bill and Charlie to jump from their sleep as everyone else turned towards him. He couldn't bring himself to meet any of their gazes, especially Ron's. "He's awake." His voice came out much smaller than he had intended and he quickly left through the open door of his chambers.

They all stared after his quickly retreating form, Fred and George suddenly looking nervous. "How long do you suppose he was in there?" No one really wanted to consider that. But the way he'd avoided looking at them… the older four exchanged worried glances, hoping that the young man hadn't over heard the earlier argument.

Hope wasn't much though, and they just knew that he had.

* * *

He stayed in Severus's rooms for the remainder of the day, trying to read but not really getting further than a page or two before his mind wondered off again. What surprised him was that Severus had stayed with him, only leaving once or twice to go check on timed potions he had brewing in his lab. 

He picked disheartenedly at his supper when it arrived, frowning down at the pasta dish as if it were from another dimension. He twirled a piece of spaghetti on his fork, lifted it, stared at it, and then put it down again. Severus frowned at him across the desk they were using for a table. "You've barely eaten anything, Harry."

He jumped slightly as though startled from his thoughts, emerald eyes coming up to catch onyx. He gave a half smile. "Not very hungry I guess."

The older wizard frowned even more at that, standing to come around his desk and place a gentle hand on Harry's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Any reason why?"

Harry hesitated, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "Thinking too much isn't good for a Gryffindor."

Severus chuckled, leading him out onto the darkened balcony of his room. "That's true. But you and I both know there is much more to you than being a Gryffindor."

"Oh yeah. A lot more. Like the fact that everyone I care about gets hurt or killed because of me." He clamped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say that. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the anger in Severus's eyes. "Sorry."

To his surprise though Severus did not reprimand him for his comment, instead he pulled Harry yet again into a warm embrace and Harry sighed, his muscles almost immediately relaxing in his leaned into the comfort. A soft, gentle kiss was dropped onto his head, and he relaxed further. It was becoming a very familiar action, and one Harry found he did not want to ever think about giving up.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what, Harry?"

"This. All of it. Is it because of your friends you told me about?"

Severus conjured a chair and sank down onto his, Harry tensing slightly as he pulled him down onto his lap then relaxing again when he felt those long fingers rubbing small circles over the baby. "At first that was why I was helping you. Now I find it to be a completely different reason. I find myself helping you because I want to. Not just because it's the right thing to do but also because I enjoy it. I find myself wanting to be the one you come to when you're upset because I want to be the one to make you feel better. Not that you have much choice. Remus and his mutt are only Gryffindors after all." Harry snorted, his lips quirking as Severus tightened his hold gently. "And that."

"What?"

"That smile. Merlin, Harry if I had it my way nothing would ever happen to take that smile off your face again." He lifted his fingers, slowly stroking down the curve of Harry's cheek. "You're a beautiful young man, Harry. And you deserve to have all the reason in the world to smile."

Harry blushed, his face heating as he ducked his head. Severus chuckled again, and Harry couldn't help appreciating how natural the sound was from a man he had once thought didn't know how to smile. They sat in silence for a long while after, gazing at the stars above them. Only after Harry's eyes drifted shut and his body fell into the easy rhythm of sleep did Severus dare to move at all, shifting them around so that he could use his wand. He cast an expanding charm on their chair so that they lay side by side, then a warming charm. He had no intention of moving from where they currently lay.

He watched Harry sleeping beside him for ages before he placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You do deserve happiness Harry, and I will do everything I can to make sure you have that." As his eyes closed he thought he saw Harry smile, but he couldn't tell for sure and the next moment he was asleep.

* * *

A pair of somber brown eyes slowly fluttered open, quickly followed by a groan as the young man sat up, holding his head. "Ow." 

"Pain relief potion is by the bed if you want. Side effect of the ones you took last night I'm afraid."

His head turned towards the sound of the voice and he blinked in confusion when he found himself facing a boy that looked no older than him. Pale blonde hair was slicked back away from his face, and he was leaning against the wall in a way that just screamed boredom. He picked absently at his nails.

"Where am I?" He murmured, careful of keeping his voice low as he reached for the small vial. He frowned at it in indecision. Wasn't it taking potions that had caused his headache in the first place? But he'd said this one was to relieve it… Hell. Might as well. He popped the cork and downed it in one go, grimacing horribly at the taste. Apparently that was one thing that both the wizarding world and muggle one had in common. They had no clue how to make that crap taste good.

"Fourth floor of Malfoy Manor." The blonde replied. He finally moved away from the wall, striding forward towards the bed. "Your mother's in the adjoining room." He stopped at the side of the bed. "Draco Malfoy at your service. Terribly sorry about your arrival here, but we had to be certain you had no intentions of harming one Harry Potter. I'd have to kill you myself if the thought even crossed your mind."

He blinked, eyes widening slightly. He had no idea how to respond to the threat. He'd never actually been threatened before; it was always him doing the threatening. "Err, Harry's here then?"

Draco gave a sharp nod. "Of course he is. It's why we were the ones to intercept your letter… Dudley."

* * *

Voldemort threw the chamber doors open, letting them bounce loudly off the walls knowing it irked his favorite, okay, only, potion's master. When he got no reaction to the noise however he frowned. Perhaps he was taking his morning coffee out on the balcony. He approached the French balcony doors, an eyebrow going up as took in the lounge chair sitting outside. A light dusting of snow had fallen, yet none of it seemed to be near the chair. He opened one door quietly as he peered outside and felt his eyes widen just a fraction. 

Both Severus and Harry lay curled together, the morning sun giving their pale faces a golden light where they lay sleeping. He couldn't help noticing that Severus's arms were wrapped rather securely around Harry's swollen waist.

"Severus?" The potion master's eyes immediately popped open and Voldemort chuckled as he took in his friends gaze. The usually hard black orbs were filled with sleepy content and a joy that was just somehow more. "Perhaps you should take him inside before the Weasley matriarch sees where you spent the night? I have no doubt she would have an aneurysm."

Harry shifted in Severus' arms, opening his eyes to look up into crimson ones. "You know, I do have say so over some things in my life."

Voldemort merely arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded as Severus sat them both up. "It's time to get up anyways."

The Gryffindor pouted then sighed as though resigned to his fate. "Fine. Fine. Disrupt a perfect morning why don't you." He stood on his own, stretching with a contented smile. He turned away from the two and headed inside. He was already dressed in a different robe by the time the elder two wizards entered, smiling something of an odd smile.

Both Slytherins were immediately on guard and Severus eyed him warily. "Harry, what are you planning?"

"Nothing." He answered, looking between the wizards and then down at his stomach. "I was merely wondering if Lord Voldemort would like to see what he has been helping to protect."

Severus's eyebrow went up. Voldemort looked somewhat shocked. It was a long moment in which Harry thought his offer would be rejected before the man nodded. "I would be honored, Mr. Potter."

Harry let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding, smiling more easily as Severus cast the charm.

Voldemort stared in amazement at the image before him, though he was careful not to let it show on his face. The baby was tiny and perfectly formed, little legs drawn up against its stomach as it suckled its thumb.

Harry smiled, absently running his hands temporary home, the gentle caresses on his stomach causing the baby to shift and move against his hand, kicking gently. Severus froze the image, pointing something out to Harry. Harry beamed from ear to ear.

"Mr. Mark," Voldemort's lips twitched, "I'd like you to meet your granddaughter."


	19. Chapter 19

I still don't own the story. Still not making any dough off it either.

I didn't die. I didn't give the story up. Just writer's block and I've been incredibly angstish... and it wasn't going well. Shrugs

Complete and total silence met Harry's statement. Both men were staring at him in shock. For once, he was fairly certain that Voldemort was completely speechless. Severus had an equally gob smacked expression on his face. Voldemort recovered first, scarlet eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry took a shaky breath. He had thought about this all day the day before and a large portion of the night, as he lay protected in Severus' arms. "I never could understand why you needed my blood to return. I stayed up many nights in the library looking in every book I could find that even barely touched on the subject. Neville even helped me when I stayed with him. But we still couldn't figure it out." He paused for a moment, finally meeting the Dark Lord's eyes. "And then you gave me Mum's journals."

"I don't know what you're – "

"Yes," Harry cut in. "You do. It wouldn't have worked otherwise. You know that the same as I know that."

Voldemort looked even paler than usual. "You can't be." He suddenly returned to his normal pallor. "You cannot belong to me! It is impossible and ludicrous!"

Snape took one look at the young man before him and began stepping backwards. He'd seen that look on Lily's face a countless number of times. Usually when they had done or said something stupid. Yet when he spoke, his voice was incredibly calm. "You are right. I cannot belong to you. Because I've had it with being a piece of shit property. I don't belong to the wizarding world. I don't belong to Albus Fucking Dumbledore. I don't belong to the Order and I sure as hell do not belong to you!"

At the end of his sentence the door and windows were both rattling ominously, a feat that should have been impossible within the highly protected manor. He turned, heading for the doors before he stopped and turned to look back at the man his mother had loved. At the moment he wasn't sure how. He withdrew one of the slender journals from his pocket and actually hurled it at the man's face. "Read her word's for your fucking self and figure it out."

The doors slammed shut behind him leaving the two Slytherins staring at each other. Severus looked over at the man beside him and slowly shook his head. "You've known the truth all along. You were simply too afraid to accept it."

"I am Lord Voldemort. What in the hell do I have to be afraid of?" He demanded, eyes darkening with rage.

"You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, Mr. Mark, the same as you always were to me and Lilly. And you are afraid now, just as you were then, of having the best thing in your life denied to you." He turned and followed Harry's path from the bedroom.

* * *

Remus eyed the Dursleys warily. They both looked incredibly pale and worn after everything he'd just told them. Not that he could blame them; the bottom had just fallen out of their world, much as it had Harry's. Except for them they'd had no idea at all that something was wrong with their perfect little life. Petunia looked slightly ill.

"How could I – How could I do that? I loved my sister like the other half of my soul. How could I just turn her away like that?"

Sirius sighed next to his lover. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hate the two people in front of him. They were pawns, just as he had been. "You didn't know what was going on, what was truly happening. You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your actions, but those forced on you by a manipulative bastard."

Dudley was biting his lip. "Is what you said about Harry true? He's pregnant?" The werewolf nodded and Dudley blew out a slow breath. "Christ. I never imagined that could happen when I saw him after…"

Remus shook his head. "I'm surprised neither of you are arguing this."

Dudley snorted. "Fuck." He ignored his mother's exclamation at his choice of words. "Everything in my life has just been turned into a fucking lie. I think I'd be more shocked if someone came in and said Santa Clause was real."

"Dudley, language." Petunia tried again.

Instead he jumped to his feet, his anger over the whole situation suddenly taking over. "Why? Why the fucking hell should it matter what I say? For fucks sake the man you married has been lying and manipulating our lives the whole time like some kind of perverted fucking game of chess!"

Suddenly Petunia was on her feet as well, facing off with her son. "Dudley Vernon Dursley you will sit down and shut up because I said so!" Dudley was so shocked, that he actually did sit down, his eyes round. "Now I know this situation is bad, but just because your father is a bastard doesn't mean you get to act like one! Yes, you're spoiled, yes you've gotten every single thing you've wanted, but I am still your mother and for once in your life you're going to do what I say and that means watching your language, am I clear!" Dudley gulped, and slowly nodded. Who was this woman and where had his mother gone?

Sirius had to turn his head to cover his amusement, the desire to laugh almost overwhelming at the site of the very large young man cowering at the wrathful gaze a five foot two inch, possibly 110 pound woman set on him. In that moment, Sirius suddenly saw Lily in her sister for the first time and a sad smile creased his lips.

"Welcome back, Petunia."

She looked up at him, a startled sort of sadness taking over her own eyes. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Harry was staring somewhat depressingly at the plate in front of him. Eggs, sausage, and hash browns along with two pieces of toast. He poked at them disinterestedly, only looking up when the breakfast nook's door swung open and Peter Pettigrew stepped through. He stopped in place though when he spotted Harry sitting at the table.

"S-sorry." He muttered, beginning to back out the door.

"Wait." Harry's simple word halted him in place and his eyes turned towards Harry's briefly. At least it should have been briefly, but the minute his gaze locked with Harry's he found himself unable to look away from the penetrating green gaze. He swallowed hard, and only then did Harry move, pushing a chair at the table away. "Don't let my being here stop you from eating."

The man hesitated, tapping his fingers together nervously before finally entering the room and seating himself across from Harry. One of the house elves appeared out of nowhere, placing a plate similar to Harry's in front of the older wizard. The younger wizard watched in silence as Pettigrew reached up with his silver hand to take a bite of toast.

Harry allowed him to take a few bites before turning those emerald eyes on him again. He tried not to gulp this time, the sensation of staring into Lily's own eyes eating at him. "You knew what side Mum was really on, so how the hell did Dumbledore trick you?"

Peter swallowed the lump of food in his mouth, taking a drink of water to ease the hurt it caused. "I was stupid. Severus argued like hell with Lily and James when they told him they were going to use me for their secret keeper." He snorted slightly, placing his fork down. "He urged me to try to learn more occlumency, but my damned Gryffindor pride got in the way. In the end, he was right. Dumbledore only had to needle so far before he found my weakness, my fear that I would screw up and Lily and James and you would pay for it." He shoved his hand back through his hair, making it stand up. "I just felt so scared, it was suddenly like if I didn't tell him, then they would die."

"Manipulation at its best." Harry sighed. "Why did you let him take your hand?"

He frowned, slightly thrown by the sudden subject change, but he remained silent until Harry stood. "You've punished yourself long enough, Wormtail. You're still a Marauder. You're still alive. They wouldn't want you to merely exist instead of living." He hesitated at the kitchen door, tilting his head to the side. "Live for them."

He left on that note, leaving the older man staring after him with a bewildered and questioning gaze.

Harry wandered around absently. He loved the Malfoy's manor, but it would never be home. He sighed despondently, stopping to look out the window to where he could see the horses being given an early morning work out. He realized with a vague start, that everything he knew meant he'd had NO home. Ever. Godric's Hollow, the place that Lily and James had lived was only a pretense of a home. They'd only been a family there to keep Dumbledore's suspicions down. Their home was only a home of make believe.

The Dursleys, he nearly snorted, that hell had never been his home. He had the vague impression that if Uncle Vernon had somehow left the picture it might have been different, but he never got his hopes up about that happening. He was no fool. Uncle Vernon had definitely been the head of the house at No. 4 Privet Drive.

Hogwarts was out. Everything that he had ever thought about that place was nothing but a down right rotten lie placed and manipulated by one Albus Dumbledore. The Weasley's, as much as he loved them and thought of them as his family, their home could never be his. He felt too much like a burden to them, perhaps because he'd felt like a burden always before.

Voldemort… He had thought after reading his mum's journal that Voldemort would be happy, but his short reply had altered that. He no more wanted a child than Petunia Dursley had wanted Harry Potter fostered off on her own family.

And Severus. Severus who made him feel so safe and protected and lov… loved? His shoulder's slumped and he allowed his body to slide down the wall to sit in the floor, his hand lying over his belly. "Where do we belong?"

"_Do you not belong here?"_

He hadn't realized he'd spoken in anything other than English, and the sudden hiss caused him to jump slightly, his eyes quickly rolling around before they settled on a slightly open door that was dark, but he could see flickering light from within.

"_Nagini?" _

There was a slithering sound as large scales grazed the floor and Nagini's head appeared around the door. She made no motion to come closer to him though.

"_Do you not belong here, Ssspeaker?" _She repeated her question again, her eyes locked in the direction of his face.

Harry gave a long, soft sigh. _"I'm not sssure if I really belong anywhere."_

Her tongue flickered in and out of her mouth, as though tasting his very essence. _"You belong withhh thhe dark one."_

"_Thhhe dark one? Your massster doesss not want me."_ Harry was almost certain she was referring to her master.

_"That'sss not who I meant. I meant the dark one that sssssmellsss like sssssandalwood. But why do you thhhhink my masster doess not want you?"_

Harry blushed, his mind going back to how right it had felt to just lay in the man's arms the night before. He focused on the last part of her comment instead. _"He sssaid sso."_ Not in so many words, but Harry knew just as well as he did what the truth was.

Nagini's eyes narrowed as she finally slithered her way out of the room, lifting her head up until she was eye level with Harry, swaying back and forth. _"You did not anssswer me about thhe dark one. You sssmell of him."_

He sighed dropping his head into his hands. _"Sssseverusssss could not want sssomeone like me. SSSSSeverusss isss sstrong and powerful and ssmart…and everythhing that I am not."_

Nagini hissed in disapproval, but vibrations in the floor told her others were coming. She turned her head towards the corner, drawing Harry's attention there as well as a rather horse like woman stepped around the corner.

Harry's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and began backing away. His hand went to his stomach, the glamour automatically hiding his pregnancy as he continued backing away, his eyes darting rapidly around the hallway for a means of escape. If she had gotten here, then Vernon Dursley wasn't far behind and he could not afford the kind of trouble that would mean.

"Harry?"

He started horribly at the sound of his own name coming softly, questioningly, almost caringly from his aunt. He backed up further, his back smacking against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.

Petunia blanched at his tone of voice. She should have stayed in her room until someone came for her, but her curiosity about the world her sister so often described had gotten the better of her. "I'm not here to hurt you, Harry."

"Bollocks! I'm supposed to think you suddenly care? How did you get here? Where's Vernon?"

Her eyes flickered at his name and she took a slow step towards her nephew. "I don't know where he is, and at the moment, I can't say as I really care."

Harry frowned, not taking his eyes off her. "That's certainly a different perspective than I would expect from you. You thrive on everything the man says! If he says jump you want to know from what bridge!"

"That was before Harry. So much has happened in the last few days. So much I didn't remember, so much I had no clue about." She took another step and Harry held up his hand.

"Don't come any closer."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry. I never wanted to."

"You think I'm just going to believe you?" He demanded. "After everything that you and your family did to me you think I'm just going to believe you when you show up out of the blue and say you're not going to hurt me! Merlin's ghost woman you helped him! You helped Vernon punish me, you helped him beat me and starve me and you think I'm just going to listen?!"

A loud, angry hiss at his feet reminded him that Nagini was still present, and stopped Petunia dead in her tracks. She eyed the snake warily as she coiled and brought her head up, hissing dangerously with her fangs exposed. Petunia took several steps back. "Harry," she started. "You have to understand. I **didn't** understand. I didn't know what was going on."

"Understand what? That the only time someone in that house showed anything other than hatred for me was this past summer when Dudley of all people helped me? Is that what I'm supposed to understand?"

Petunia didn't know what to do. She couldn't blame her nephew for being angry, not after everything that they had done. But now when she looked at him, looked into those large green eyes, guilt and remorse stabbed through her chest.

"You were told not to leave your room until Harry had been made aware of the situation, Mrs. Dursley."

She cringed, jumping away from the whip like voice as two striking blondes stepped around the corner. Narcissa frowned deeply as she took the woman's arm and lead her away, leaving Lucius to deal with Harry.

"Potter?"

Harry's eyes swung up to look at his friend's father, feeling as though the carpet had been jerked out from under his feet. "Why is she here?" His voice was much softer, more muted now that the threat had been removed.

Lucius sighed, easing his way down the hallway towards the young man. He and Narcissa had been able to hear enough of Harry's elevated voice to understand why it had so completely unsettled him.

"Let me escort you back to your rooms and I'll explain on the way."

Raven pitched hair swayed as he bobbed his head once in agreement.

* * *

"_Is there a reason you're denying your hatchling?"_

Tom whirled away from the window, the snifter of brandy in his hand nearly being hurled against the wall before he stopped himself. _'Go away, Nagini."_

"_I've never let you delude yourself before and I'm not starting now."_

He growled, his hand tightening around the glass until it burst in his hand. _"Get out."_

"_So you can continue to deny it?" _ She challenged. _"So you can pretend that you don't want it to be true? You know the truth the same as I do. I was there. I saw how happy you were, I saw how much you wanted – "_

"_Shut up!"_

"_The child. You wanted him then just as you want him to be yours now only you're too much of a coward to do anything about it! You're not just hurting you this time, you're hurting him!"_

"_Crucio!" _The curse blasted the snake a good two feet off the floor, but if it hurt her at all she showed no signs of the pain.

She hissed in annoyance. _"Keep running Tom. But you want your son just as he wants his own hatchling."_

* * *

Harry sighed as he leaned his elbows against the stall door. Storm Brew whickered softly, bumping his nose against the top of Harry's head. He brought his hand up to pat the side of the horse's neck. Merlin, he hated Dumbledore. Everything **everything **came back to that damn man. Not just his parents…no… his mother and her friend's death, but literally everything. Pain ate away at his heart as he thought about everything he had missed out on. Petunia Dursley might have hated his very existence, but it was very likely that Petunia _Evans_ would have loved him as much as his own mother.

Then again if it hadn't been for Dumbledore he might have known the love of both his parents. Lily and Tom Marvolo Riddle. And his aunt. Merlin, he might have known the love of an actual family. His eyes clenched shut as he pressed his face into the side of Storm Brew's neck. "No one is ever going to want me."

"I beg to differ."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry jumped slightly before turning, his face burning at having been caught talking to a horse. "Severus." He said vaguely by means of a greeting.

The dark man joined Harry, putting a hand on Storm Brew's nose, the other coming up to rest on Harry's shoulder and squeeze. His gaze shifted briefly between the young man and his horse. "Would you like to come for a ride with me, Harry?"

He blinked slightly. "I've never been on a horse before… I don't think Buckbeak counts…"

Severus chuckled at that. "Not much of a difference honestly." He opened the stall door, grabbing Storm Brew's halter and leading him out. He didn't bother with saddling him, though he did attach the reins. He swung up onto the horse's back and then offered his hand to Harry. The Gryffindor took the hand nervously, allowing Severus to pull him up in front of him. A blush crept over Harry's face as the potions' master pulled him snug against his front before nudging Storm Brew into movement.

"I can't believe that my aunt is here." He muttered quietly.

"Why not?"

"It's just… I don't know. Is it wrong that even with Lucius' explanation I still don't trust her or want to be near her alone?"

"It is certainly not wrong, Harry. The experiences you've had at the hands of your family, their own choice or not, would be enough to make anyone extra cautious around them. You cannot be blamed for that."

"Do you think it'll hurt them that I don't trust them?"

A slight smile touched Severus' lips unseen as he tightened his arms around the small body. Leave it to Harry to still be concerned about someone else's feelings even if he didn't like or trust them.

"What I think, is that all of you need time to get to know each other for who you truly are, Harry. All you've ever known is their abuse and neglect, and all your aunt and cousin have known were the opinions forced on their minds by Dursley and Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, but quickly smashed the small bit of hope he felt well in his chest at the thought of a family. "When do you think I'll get Hedwig back?"

Severus snorted slightly. "As soon as your godfather stops being paranoid that she'll attack you."

Harry blinked at that. "Why would he think she would attack me?"

"Because she is your familiar Harry. It is not natural that she would stay away from you when let out to take the letters from Vernon Dursley to Dumbledore. Lucius and I have checked her though and it appears that Dumbledore was using a cunfunderence charm on her. Now we just have to convince your godmutt that she's safe."

Harry's lips quirked. It was amusing to him that a term usually used for sneering was now said with an almost affection, or more like tolerance when directed towards Sirius. He lapsed into a thoughtful silence, his eyes drinking in the scenery around them as they moved into the woods that surrounded the Malfoy property. The ground was covered with a light snow and here and there he could see animal tracks scattered about. He shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew into his face and felt Severus pull him closer as he slackened his hold on Storm Brew's reins, allowing the horse to meander along.

Severus pulled his cloak forward, noticing with a slight frown that even with the weight Harry had gained the cloak still wrapped easily around the both of them. "Care to explain your rather pessimistic comment from the stable, Harry?"

Harry sighed, somewhat disappointed in breaking the tranquil silence around them. "Rather self explanatory, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. I would like to hear it from your own mouth, though."

"Why would anyone want me, Severus? As far as everyone is concerned I'm supposed to be this powerful person to stop this war. I couldn't even stop one old man from taking the one thing that should have been mine to give." He shuddered and swallowed convulsively. "I can understand why he doesn't want me, you know? He's this great powerful person… and I am weak, especially compared to him. He is my father, but if even he does not want me, why would anyone else?"

Severus remained quiet, taking in the calm manner in which Harry had spoken as he halted Storm Brew's progression. He slid to the ground and then lifted Harry down with him. Harry glanced around the area that they were in, his eyebrow going up slightly as he noticed the almost hidden path his companion was leading him towards.

"You've been thinking about what you said for quite awhile, haven't you?" He could see the affirmative bob of Harry's head without turning to look at him as he led the way down the well-worn path. "You're not weak, Harry. Far from it in fact. The pregnancy itself is proof of that. An ordinary wizard does not have enough magic to sustain a pregnancy, even the magic of both fathers. It's why it takes two powerful wizards to do so."

Severus reached out a hand to brush aside the long vines of the weeping willow, only just hearing Harry's barely audible, "He still does not want me."

He paused, turning his head to look at the young man beside him. "On the contrary. The problem is that he does want you, quite a lot."

Harry's gasp could have been attributed to Severus' words or to the fact he had just pushed aside the curtain of vines, giving Harry his first glimpse of paradise.

* * *

She didn't know the face of the young woman looking back at her. Her skin was pale but blotchy from crying. There were tearstains down her cheeks. Once vibrant and energetic eyes were now dull and almost lifeless. Pain was there though. Pain for everything that had been twisted within her mind the past year. Betrayal, not just for what he had done to her, but what she had turned around and did to her best friend. She gasped suddenly, snapping up from her seat and dropping the small compact in shock. Her best friend. Dumbledore. Snape. Slytherins. Butterbeer. Wormwood. Moon petals.

"_Just a little Hermione. I only need to persuade him to give me my heir." _

Oh God. She fell to her knees in the middle of the floor, bowing forward with her hands touching the carpet. "Forgive me."

* * *

_Lily stood before him, smiling as she took his hand and placed it against her flat belly. For a long moment he couldn't think, couldn't breath as the ramifications of the small simple gesture floored him. For once in his life he found his eloquence completely escaping him._

_"Lily? Are you? Are we?" He could not get a single sentence to finish, but the beautiful smile she gave him in response was all the answer he needed. He grinned, eyes flashing with joy as he pulled her to him and crushed his mouth to hers as a happy tear slid down her delicate cheek._

He shook his head, dispelling the memory as he opened the door before him. Arthur's red, balding head came up and he nodded a greeting. "My lord."

The meaning of the greeting was not lost on Voldemort as he approached the man's bed. "How do you feel, Mr. Weasley?"

"Better. Thank you."

"I daresay if we hadn't healed you one Harry Potter," odd how he wanted to choke on that word now, "would have tried it himself." The Weasley patriarch's lips twitched at that.

A silence grew between them before Voldemort spoke again.

"He meant to kill you, didn't he?"

Arthur's face grew somber, but he nodded. "He thought that Molly would take me to St. Mungo's. She probably would have if it hadn't been for Mad-Eye." He released a slow breath. "The curses he used on me… the spells you had to use to fix me are considered dark. You and I know this, as would he. No one at St. Mungo's would have dared to use them."

"You would have been put into a magical coma until you died."

Arthur nodded, swallowing sharply at the thought of the pain this would have put his family in. "I guess because of the nature of the curses his plan was that everyone would automatically assume it was an attack by your side."

"Undoubtedly. Such an attack on a clearly light family would have brought outrage from many."

"And," Arthur started, hesitated, and then continued, "it would have been another blow to Harry. I think that was the other part of his reason. He knows how close we all are to Harry, that he's a part of our family."

Voldemort nodded to show his understanding, forcefully ignoring the tiny part of his brain that wanted to point out that Harry was definitely not a part of their family. "If he had succeeded, he undoubtedly hoped it would weaken Harry's resolve against him. That he would have come back to him to stop anyone else from being hurt. Everyone knows the boy is protective of those he considers his family."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Ginny stuck her head through the door, smiling when she saw her father awake. "I believe, Mr. Weasley, that I shall leave you to get some more rest." He stood and excused himself, nodding a polite greeting to the youngest Weasley.

"Arthur, my lord. My name is Arthur." Ginny's eyes were wide as she stared at her father in awe.

* * *

Harry stared in wonder at the sea of green. The sun seemed warmer here. There was a small running stream cut down the middle of the field. The trees surrounding the perimeter were still thick and green with life. Flowers of every color seemed to reach towards the sky.

How could this place be so alive with spring when snow was but a few feet away?

"If I told you that you're beautiful, would you believe me?"

Harry's head whipped around, snapping out of the daze the lush green grass had put him in. He blinked a few times as though trying to register what had just been said. He shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

Eyebrows lifted slightly and then puckered his forehead as Harry contemplated the simple question. He shrugged. "Because I know it's not true."

"According to who?"

He sputtered for a moment as Severus took his hand and pulled him further past the curtain. "According to me."

"Ah." The Slytherin nodded. "According to you. But according to me you are beautiful. Just as beautiful as my paradise."

"I think you need your eyes checked." Harry muttered.

"I assure you my eyes are fine, Harry. Your self esteem is another issue." Warm fingers wrapped around his hand, lifting the knuckles to elegant lips that brushed a gentle kiss across the knuckles. "I wish that you could see what I see, what everyone here sees when they look at you."

Harry hesitated for a moment before taking the leader. "What's that?"

Those long, thin fingers lifted to his face, tracing the elfish features before tucking a wisp of fallen hair behind his ears. "A strong," his lips brushed Harry's forehead, "elegant," his left cheek, "beautiful," the right cheek, "young man." Lips pressed against Harry's as Harry melted into the black chest.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Dumbledore growled.

The man in front of him, fat lump that he was, cowered slightly at the tone of his voice. "J-just that. I c-came home and they were gone. There was no note, all of their clothes were still there… but they're gone." He eyed the other wizard nervously. If he was mad now he really wasn't going to like the next bit. "The wards show disapparition, but no magical signatures…"

He didn't like this, not at all. He stood, pacing the length of his study before his eyes turned back to Dursley. "You are certain of this?" When the walrus looking man nodded Dumbledore sighed as though much aggrieved. "Then I have no choice." He turned his wand on the suddenly blubbering whale. "Avada Kedavra."

Dursley's body fell to the floor without a mark, cold and limp. Dumbledore banished the body back to No. four Privet Drive. Let the muggles find him. With his size they would no doubt rule it as a heart attack.

His plan was not going as it should be. Everything was coming apart at the seams. There was no word, none, of Arthur Weasley having been taken in for treatment at St. Mungo's. No one, Weasley or not, had been admitted with the curses he had so carefully chosen. He'd even checked the less known treatment centers, and found no trace of the man.

Potter wouldn't come to him without reason, and right now he was running out of incentive. It was clear that he could not try another plan as he had with the Hogsmeade weekend. If anything the fear for his child had only made the obnoxious boy stronger in his fight against him. But what to do?

He needed Potter as his figurehead. He needed the boy to fight for HIS side. And he needed that child, especially now. The pregnancy hadn't actually been planned. He had only intended to take the last remainder of Potter's innocence, to finish breaking him so the boy would come to him. He slammed his hand down on the desk, anger racing through him as Fawkes released a soothing trill. How had his plan gone so badly awry? How could his spell have failed?

He forced his thoughts to focus on the latest problem, finding Weasley as soon as possible. If he didn't find him and the man lived… if he remembered…

The Order was already questioning his every move, Moody's departure had seen to that. Despite his paranoid nature, never once had the man wavered in his trust of Dumbledore, but now… He needed a way to clean this up, fast, and the best way to do that was by starting with the loose ends.

* * *

"So… what are we doing again?" Dudley asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

Blaise rolled his eyes where he stood behind Lucius and his father. "We're going to attempt removing the blockage on your magic."

He swallowed nervously. "And there are three of you, because?"

"Because my father is a healer. I am a healer. Lucius knows damned near every spell in the book on mind and soul altering. Lucius and I will be the ones attempting to remove the blockage. My father is here to back me up in case something should go wrong."

"Do I want to know what would happen if something did go wrong?"

"No."

He paled drastically. "Didn't think so."

* * *

Severus pulled back slowly, reluctantly ending the kiss as he stared into large emeralds. "Do you trust me, Harry?"

"You know I do, Severus."

He nodded as he withdrew a vial and scroll from his pocket placing them both in Harry's hand wordlessly. Harry frowned as he looked at them, setting the vial down carefully and unrolling the scroll. His eyes flew back up to the darker man's. "This… this is…"

Severus nodded. "It is the same as we have discussed."

Harry's eyes locked with his, deep and troubled and demanding and unsure all at once. "Explain it."

"You would need to take the potion first. Its purpose is to put the child in a type of stasis so that she can't be harmed and then remove the strands of DNA and magic that does not belong to you, the host parent. The spell has two parts… the first is said before intercourse. It's a further protection for the child to ensure that nothing happens. The second is performed afterwards; it makes sure that the father's sperm, or second father's in this case, binds with the child so that the DNA and magic are replaced successfully."

Harry blinked, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes slowly returning to Severus'. "There's no chance for this to hurt her?"

He shook his head. "None."

Harry's lip almost disappeared between his teeth as he chewed the tender flesh. "I still don't have someone to... to complete the ritual with though." He finally muttered, aware of the dark embarrassed heat covering his face.

"Don't you?" His head snapped up at the question and he met obsidian. Severus' hand reached out and repeated the same action of earlier, tucking Harry's hair behind his ear, before trailing his fingers along his jaw line and down to his chin.

"I don't want to bur-"

A feather light kiss placed on startled lips cut the sentence off. Harry released an unsteady breath, his eyes not moving from Severus' as he tried to read something there. "You or your child could never be a burden to me, Harry. You know me well enough by now to know that I wouldn't offer this without meaning it." He watched the emotions flashing in Harry's eyes before repocketing the potion and scroll. "Would you like to stay here and think on it for awhile so you'll have privacy?"

Harry hesitated and then slowly nodded. Severus turned and walked to the other side of the clearing, but he paused at the edge of the snow. "Think of this Harry, you really only have one question to consider. Do you truly trust me?"

He stepped into the snow and was gone from sight instantly leaving Harry staring after him with a slightly frustrated expression. He did trust Severus. But allowing anyone to do that…

He sighed and sank down next to the edge of the stream with his back against a tree. Who was he kidding? He had figured out not long after coming here that Severus was truly his only option but he had never said anything to the man for fear of being a burden. But he had just said that Harry and his daughter wouldn't be burdens to him… He couldn't deny, even to himself, that he **wanted **for Severus to be the other father.

He leaned his head against the roof bark, blowing out a slow breath of air. But there was still the fear. Yes he could watch Ron and Blaise practically make out in front of him now – could remember the night in Sirius' and Remus' room when he'd seen way too much skin – without feeling his stomach doing uncomfortable twists and turns and wanting to retch… He could even dream of Severus' very warm skin pressed against his own. He blushed at the mere thought of some of the dreams he'd been having. But the actual thing? Could he go through with it without panicking or being ill?

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what sex would be like. They didn't stay shut long as the remembrance of pain caused him to jerk them back open. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Okay, don't think of sex, he ordered himself, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't think of sex, instead his mind flashed to Severus.

Severus didn't make him think of sex. Severus made him think of warmth and comfort, an emotion he couldn't name. Severus made him think of gentle kisses and soft lips that left him dizzy and breathless. Severus made him think of long fingers and light caresses that made thought an almost impossible possibility. Severus didn't make him think of sex. Severus made him think of something so much more.

He opened his eyes and a warm, full smile settled on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update, it was supposed to be up for Valentine's day because of the content, but things didn't work out that way. Mom's been in the hospital 3 or 4 times since my last update and other than that... its horrible to try to write a slash scene and keep getting interrupted! Its all weird now cause the flow kept getting interrupted. Oh, and I think the slash scene might have gotten too detailed, so I might end up having to take it down and redo it. shrugs And for those of you who keep pestering me.. yes, I said it... Its finally SLASH gets out of the way of the stampede

* * *

"You look terribly nervous my old friend." Lucius voice next to his ear caused Severus to jump where he'd been stalking the length of the hall, trying to give Harry an appropriate amount of time to think before he returned for him. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius but continued along the hallway. Lucius looked amused as he fell in beside him.

"Go away, Luc."

"And such a wonderful wit as well. Tell me, where's our young friend Mr. Potter? Didn't I see you ride off with him a while ago? Looked terribly romantic, I must admit." He was having trouble not out right laughing as the look of agitation on Severus' face grew.

"I left him somewhere to think about my proposition."

This got Lucius' attention. "Proposition?" Severus nodded and the blonde Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Care to explain?"

"It has been very clear since Harry got here that he would need someone to take Dumbledore's place as a second father for his child. I know that he trusts me, and have offered my assistance as a parental partner."

"Parental partner? And you only offered because he needed a second father?"

Severus stopped his stalking stride to look at him. "Perhaps not completely." Lucius grinned and Severus fought the urge to roll his own eyes. "If you will excuse me, I need to retrieve our Lord's heir."

"Come again?" Lucius demanded.

"I did not hear myself stumble over my words, Lucius. However if your aging hearing needs me to repeat myself I will. I need to retrieve our Lord's heir."

The blonde fairly growled. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing really. But, I really must find his heir. I doubt he would appreciate it if I somehow lost him." He stalked away from Lucius, ignoring the indignant voice that called after him.

He chuckled to himself with amusement as he descended the last set of stairs to the main entrance. "Severus."

The voice brought him up short and he turned to look at the man who had saved him from his childhood. He bowed deeply. "My Lord."

"Did Nagini hear that correctly? You are going to be replacing Dumbledore's DNA with your own?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Why?" He demanded, scarlet eyes boring into black.

Severus found himself slightly unnerved from the expression in his lord's eyes. He'd seen a lot of things there before, but this… he couldn't explain. "Perhaps I have grown too accustomed to your **son's** presence but I find the thought of anyone else being with him, siring his child, to be quite appalling."

Voldemort blinked, his expression returning to normal. "You are bound and determined that he is my son."

"He is."

The Dark Lord shook his head and turned to walk back into the study. "If you hurt him, Severus, Crucio will be the least of your problems."

Severus was silent for a moment before he spoke, his voice quiet and even. "Then perhaps, Tom," he stressed his master's given name, "you should consider that you're the one who hurt him last." He strode quickly out of the manor before the elder Slytherin could reply, knowing that any reply would more than likely leave him in pain.

He rode quickly to the garden, his mind trying to formulate rebuttals to any objection that Harry might have, even though he knew that if the Gryffindor said no, he would let it go at that. His Slytherin pride demanded as much.

He dismounted Storm and stepped into garden, his eyes immediately finding Harry where he sat against an oak. Harry's lips moved even though his eyes remained closed and Severus had made no sound. "Was starting to think you were gonna leave me here."

His lips curled slightly as he lowered himself beside the younger man. "Really?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes still remaining closed. "No. I know better." He shifted slightly closer and Severus obliged him, lifting his arm to wrap around his shoulders. Harry sighed, nestling in against his side. "I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone else."

"But?"

Harry's lips quirked, finally opening his eyes to look up at him. "No buts. No complaints. I know that you would never hurt me."

Severus smiled at that, leaning down and placing a soft, chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Good, because you're right. I won't hurt you."

Harry smiled and shifted against him until Severus rolled his eyes and pulled him into his lap. The Gryffindor sighed and found himself snuggling into Severus, a soft smile still on his lips. "Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Can we come back here again?"

"Whenever you want, Harry."

* * *

Dudley stared at the book now lying deceptively innocent on the floor. He blinked rather round-eyed as the pale man with dark blue eyes laughed. "That was actually quite good."

"Good?" Dudley spluttered. "That damned thing nearly took my head off!"

Remus snorted to smother his own laugh. They hadn't expected much of a response being Dudley's first time trying his magic. They'd expected his attempt to be meek, timid - but then again he was kin to Harry. And it seemed that if they had anything in common, it would be that when they tried something, they did it wholeheartedly. Dudley toed the book as though half expecting it to attack him of its own volition.

"So what does this mean?" He questioned finally.

"What it means, is that you're going to be spending a whole lot of time with us."

Dudley wasn't sure he liked that answer.

* * *

"Hedwig!" Severus watched with a slight smile as Harry darted out of the stables where he was brushing down Storm Brew. The owl hooted in a happy greeting as she settled on her master's arm, nipping his ear affectionately, if a bit over enthusiastic.

Harry's fingers brushed through her feathers as he held her on his arm as though inspecting to make sure each feather was in place. Severus put his brush away and leaned against the door watching them interact. The younger man had such a love and appreciation for every aspect of life… except his own. If he had one goal in his life, it was going to be that Harry realized his life was just as beautiful and precious as those he loved. He watched Harry smile as Hedwig rubbed against his face, drawing a chuckle of amusement from the man when she began trying to preen his hair.

"I should have known the one time I let her lose that bloody bird would find her way to you." Sirius' voice carried to them, a note of concern in the gravelly tone.

Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feather's up as he approached. "I don't think she's going to let you take her away from him, Black." Severus drawled from where he stood, an eyebrow raised and a corner of his mouth quirked.

Sirius paused, letting his eyes run over the pair. What stopped him though was the protective glare Harry was giving him more than the beak being clicked at him in agitation. After all, he could handle Buckbeak, what danger was an owl? The look in his godson's eyes though told him if he even thought of touching Hedwig he was going to be in trouble.

He held up his hands. "Alright, alright. I get the point. No need for such hostility." He chuckled. Harry relaxed, allowing another smile to come over his face as Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

He would never show it in front of Severus, but the fact that Harry hadn't flinched at his touch nearly made him weep with gratitude. Severus seemed to know what he was thinking though as he approached them. "Why don't you eat this evening's meal with your godfather, Harry? I know you haven't got to spend much time together with everything that's been going on."

Harry nodded almost instantly. "I would like that."

Sirius beamed. "So would I, pup. C'mon. We'll go meet Moony. Maybe we'll even convince him to pull some pranks on that cousin of yours." Harry snorted slightly, sending a glance over his shoulder as though asking what he'd just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Mum, please. I just need some time by myself. Everything feels so wrong." Hermione begged, her voice cracking as she stared up into her mother's loving face that was lined with worry.

"Are you sure that's what you need dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, gently cupping her daughter's cheek. Hermione nodded as tears pooled at her eyes.

"I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess with my friend's Mum. And I have to figure out how to fix it. I have to!"

Mrs. Granger's heart near broke for the pain she could see her daughter was in as she quickly pulled her into a hug. "All right, love. I'll take you into London tomorrow. I know you, and I know if you can put this to right, then you will."

"I only hope that I can, Mum."

* * *

"You're happy with your decision?" Sirius questioned gently as he strolled along beside his godson, his arm around his shoulders. Remus walked on the other side, arm over lapping Sirius'.

Harry was quiet for a minute before nodding. "I am. It's… it's for my baby."

Remus squeezed him gently. "That doesn't necessarily mean happy."

"I'm happy with my decision." Harry clarified. "I'm happy that it's Severus. I can't imagine it being anyone else."

"But?" His godfather pressed gently.

"But… I don't know. I always pictured my first time… my first _willing _time being with someone who loved me." He faltered, his face burning as he realized how silly he sounded.

"Nothing wrong with that, pup." Remus replied, a gentle smile on his face as Harry nodded. "I'm surprised at how you phrased that though."

"Why?"

"Because you said you think it would be with someone who loved you. Usually the sentiment is 'with someone I love'."

Harry ducked his head slightly against Sirius side, earning him knowing smiles from the two men. "Do you love him?" Sirius questioned softly.

"I'm… not sure." He answered hesitantly. "I'm not sure what love is supposed to feel like." He took a deep breath. "What I feel for him is so much different from anything I've ever felt. If I don't love him… I'm so close that it scares me."

Remus leaned down a little and nuzzled the top of his head. "It doesn't surprise me that it scares you. You didn't have much love from such a young age, it probably seems a foreign concept to you to experience it now, especially in such large quantities as you're getting here. Who would have thought the big bad boogey men could be so caring?" Harry chuckled a little at that.

They stopped just before the door to Severus' room and both men hugged him between them. When they pulled back Sirius lifted his godson's gaze to his own. "Don't give up on your dream of being loved, Harry. The way that Snape is with you, I've never seen him like that with anyone. Not even the friendship he had with your mother, and that's the closest I ever seen him with anyone. With you he shows his emotions, he shows that he cares about you. Everyone here knows that if they do something to hurt you, Severus would kill them before Voldemort even has a chance." His kissed the top of Harry's head. "We'll be in our rooms if you need us."

* * *

Severus frowned at the bedroom. He'd never been one to be romantic, but looking at his room now he couldn't help shaking his head. Ever-burning candles had been placed around the room, the soft aroma they were emitted calming and soothing. The dark drapes that usually hid his bed had been changed to a rich burgundy and pulled back to make the bed more open and less intimidating.

He glanced at the single white rose in the middle of the red sheets and frowned slightly. The emotionless man that he had been for so long because of this war wanted to sneer, but… he couldn't. He found that he wanted every little thing to be perfect, to be right. It was what Harry deserved. Harry hadn't got to have his first time be romantic and gentle and beautiful like it was supposed to be, and Severus found that he wanted this to be everything that Harry's first should have been.

He frowned, the temptation to put a calming charm on the bed or room in general heavy. He sheathed his wand though. He didn't want to suppress Harry's feeling and make them worse afterwards. No, if his… companion… had any problems then they would just work through them, no matter how much he wanted for Harry to never feel any of it ever again.

The door to the study creaked open and he turned to step out, already knowing who would be there. "Did you have a good time, Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled, the curve of his lips warm and inviting if a little shy. "I did. It's nice to be able to spend an evening with them." He hesitated for a moment, his smile growing a little. "They want you to have dinner with us one night."

An eyebrow went up as he approached and slipped his arms around Harry's torso. "Should I be frightened?"

Harry smiled, leaning into his chest. "With those two? Probably." He hummed appreciatively as Severus hands rubbed tenderly into his tired back muscles, causing the older man to chuckle.

Severus shifted a little, dipping his head further as he tilted Harry's head up. Velveteen lips caressed his, parting them gently to deepen the kiss and Harry melted against him. His fingers came up to brush the Gryffindor's soft cheeks as he slowly pulled back. "You're sure you want to do this? We can find another way if you want."

Harry shook his head once. "No. This… this is what I want, Severus." He hesitated for a moment, ducking his head against the black clad chest, just reveling in the warmth the older man gave him. "It's what I need."

He felt more than saw Severus nod as he withdrew the potion and pressed it into his hand wordlessly. Harry shuddered as he uncorked it, the smell alone making him cringe.

He couldn't hide his nervousness this time as he stared at the vial in his hand, and unconsciously curled his arm snug around the potion master's waist, fingers curling tightly into the familiar robes. Taking the potion would make this real, no longer merely a possibility, or a plan. Severus' fingers trailed gently up and down his spine, soothing and calming him.

"It's alright, Harry. We'll go as slow as you need, I promise." Harry took a deep breath as he nodded and downed the potion, the taste almost making him gag. A strange sensation washed over his body and centered on his abdomen, which grew frigidly, cold, making him shiver hard. Severus banished the vial. "Want me to go ahead and cast the first part of the spell?"

"Please." Harry's voice was faint and Severus' heart twisted at what thoughts must have been going through his head.

Severus' fingers lightly touched the most rounded portion of Harry's belly. "Proteja fetelius." Warmth glowed from Severus fingertips, penetrating through Harry's shirt and skin and seeping deep into his womb. The frigid cold passed slowly, leaving in its place a peculiar, slightly uncomfortable, warmth.

Pale lips caressed his forehead gently before dipping lower to cover his own. He made no move to deepen the kiss this time, merely kept it soft and tender. Harry realized with a jolt that they really would go as slow as he needed, because Severus was letting him guide what they did. Timidly, he parted his lips, silently asking for more and he melted all over again when he felt Severus' tongue against his own.

Severus' hands slipped under Harry's shirt as the kiss went on and on, tracing delicate patterns across Harry's back as their tongues touched and danced. Harry sighed in bliss into his partner's mouth as those long fingers took their time finding their way to his front, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Harry tensed minutely, though his eyes looked somewhat glazed as Severus pulled back, placing his warm palms on the bare skin of Harry's baby bump. He caressed softly, lowering his head to kiss the side of Harry's neck gently. Harry shuddered, the light touch causing goose bumps on his skin and his knees to buckle slightly so that he pressed against the taller man.

His feet were suddenly lifted from the ground and in the next moment he found himself breathless as they crossed the threshold to Severus' bedroom. He'd been in here so many times lately, and yet now he barely recognized it. Candles adorned almost every flat surface, giving off a soft warmth and their aroma both soothed and enticed him. Severus lowered him gently to the bed, and his eyes found the single white rose even before Severus picked it up.

A lump formed in his throat as he stared between the room, the flower, and Severus, the wonderment on his face making it clear to Severus that he had done the right thing by going a bit overboard. He kissed the side of Harry's neck again, watching as his lips fell softly apart. "You shouldn't look so surprised, Harry. I'm only giving you what you deserve." He lifted the rose to trace the curve of Harry's cheek, dragging the fragile petals along delicate skin.

If someone had told him at the start of the school year that he would be here, doing this, with Harry Potter… he would have cursed them into St. Mungo's. But doing it, here, now, watching the look of complete and utter awe on Harry's face… He knew this was right.

"White's for innocence." Harry muttered, shivering slightly as Severus breath ghosted against his ear.

Severus paused before gliding the petals down Harry's neck. "You are innocent, Harry. In every way that matters." A blush worked its way up his neck and into his face as Harry opened his eyes to look at him.

He coaxed Harry to lie back and joined him, tucking the rose behind his ear before lowering his lips to Harry's throat once more. He smiled against overly warm skin as he worked his way down to the hollow of Harry's neck. Harry's gasp was nearly unheard, but the fingers curling in Severus' hair was a very telling gesture as was the slight arch of Harry's neck as he instinctively gave Severus more access.

Fingers stroked up his sides, bordering on a ticklish sensation that caused Harry to shift a little. Harry's fingers uncurled from his hair, hesitantly lowering to the front of his robes, unclasping the first fastening while slightly shaking. Severus' eyes came to rest on his and Harry had a startling moment of realization. He wanted this, not just for his baby… but for himself. That epiphany caused him to relax a little more as he held the obsidian gaze. The robe fell open as the last clasp came undone and Harry pushed it off the potion master's shoulders, leaving them both in their pants and little else.

Severus brushed the hair from his face, leaning in to kiss him once more, more than delighted when Harry met him halfway. Lips melded together as Harry shifted closer, his nails grazing up Severus spine as Severus' fingers on his skin elicited feelings he hadn't known possible. Severus gently nipped his bottom lip as he pulled back. "Beautiful."

The word caused Harry to duck his head slightly, eyes widening as Severus took the opportunity to kiss and suckle his neck. A tremor ran through Harry as he sucked in a sharp breath, eyes drifting shut. Severus' hand slid down to unfasten Harry's pants, the other softly tracing a nipple to distract him when he tensed slightly. "Shh," he breathed gently, nipping over his pulse point. He slid the pants off, dragging Harry's boxers with them before bringing his lips back to his. He kissed him deeply, the stroke of his tongue causing Harry to sigh and a soft moan to escape him.

Harry's hands slid to his chest, tracing the hard contours he felt, a nail accidentally grazing Severus' nipple, inwardly giving a small thrill when it caused Severus to hiss in a sharp breath. Severus' hands gently stroked Harry's exposed skin as Harry marveled at the body usually hidden beneath stern robes. Harry lowered his head slightly and kissed along the Slytherin's collarbone, tracing around the front of his throat. Severus' hands traced over Harry's waist and hips, causing goose bumps on his skin.

Harry's fingers brushed slowly down the potion master's chest and torso, feeling the muscles jump beneath his touch. He stopped just at the man's waist, choosing to trace back and forth across the top of Severus' slacks. His hand trembled just a little when he finally moved to unfasten the dark pants, his breath hitching when his shaking hand actually bumped against him as he unzipped the pants and wiggled them and the boxers past Severus hips.

He stared at the body before him as he rose to his knees to slip the potion master's pants off. Feeling the effect all this had on his own body was enough to make him blush, especially when he realized that by rising to his knees he had given Severus full view of him. _Seeing_ Severus' reaction… it made Harry nervous, fearful… as well as excited and hopeful.

Long fingers reached up to trace his cheek and he felt himself lean into the touch, almost nuzzling the hand as Severus drew him down onto his back. He rolled up above him and kissed him languidly. "Alright?" He whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice as silky lips slipped from his and down his throat, kissing and nuzzling. He gasped when the lips slid lower, covering his chest and nipples. They didn't stop there. He felt as though the potion's master was applying the same attention to detail that he used on a potion to Harry. It seemed that he was intent to cover every inch of Harry with those kisses.

The gentle tenderness of his lips served to both soothe Harry and entice him. When Severus actually nipped his belly button he was unable to withhold a shudder, but it was his thighs that nearly did him in. He'd certainly never imagined that anything that had to do with sex could feel like this. Severus' lips were warm and smooth, they're texture dragging over sensitive skin until Harry couldn't help voicing his thoughts with quiet moans.

Severus rolled him to his hands and knees gently, brushing his hand gently against Harry's shaft. Harry couldn't help the hiss of surprise coming from his lips as he pressed seekingly against the hand. Severus whispered a quiet spell and slowly traced his hand over Harry's backside, working his way in until he traced the young man's pucker. He could feel Harry tensing with each pass and whispered soothingly, placing a soft kiss in the middle of his spine. "We'll go slow and gentle Harry. I swear, okay?"

He neither moved his hand against Harry's shaft nor his finger over Harry's pucker until he felt Harry nod. "I trust you."

Odd how those three words seemed to suddenly mean so much more to Severus as he curled his hand around Harry, stroking him lightly as he carefully inserted a finger to lube his passage. His hand stroked Harry slowly, delighted when he heard the teen moan again. He added a second finger, gently working his fingers to stretch Harry.

He shifted, withdrawing his fingers. He felt the small tremor that coursed through Harry as he positioned himself. His caressed Harry's side and hip gently, whispering gentle reassurances as he slowly slid in. He didn't dare to move any more than necessary as he sheathed himself inside the smaller body, very aware of the tense body beneath him. His hands traced over tight muscles, caressing as he allowed just a little bit of magic to trail over Harry's skin, slowly relaxing him.

A soft sigh and moan as his fingers traced a sculpted chest told him more than words that it was okay and he returned a hand to Harry's shaft, gently stroking as he lulled Harry's body into movement with his own.

Harry thought that he might very well die from an over load of sensations. He had known that sex was supposed to feel good, but no one... no one had said it felt like this. It felt like being whole, being filled, being complete. And the way Severus touched him was nothing as he had imagined. He could feel his own body respond to each stroke of potion stained hands, each pump of hips by arching and moving against the older man.

Time ceased to exist as they moved together, their minds only on each other. There was only the here and now. Severus and Harry. Pleasure and joy. The world itself spiraled out away from them as the pleasure of their joining slowly built upwards to a crescendo. Harry pressed tighter against Severus and Severus held Harry closer as he stroked him. It was impossible to ignore the urgings of his body and the next moment found his seed spilling out over the potion master's hand. Severus spilled his own seed deep into Harry, biting off a groan as he held him in place.

Dimly, around the rush of pleasure still thrumming in his ears, Harry could Severus chanting the last of spell that would bind make the baby his own, but he couldn't concentrate on the words, couldn't make them out. Oddly that didn't bother him. This was Severus and Severus would only protect them and care for them. He felt Severus pull away from him and for a moment panic gripped him, sure that now the deed was done he would leave.

The panic eased when he felt long fingers pull him down onto the now clean sheets and warm arms wrapped around him, nestling him in close. He sighed and buried his head into the familiar chest, a smile tilting his lips. Severus kissed the top of his head softly. He closed his eyes, smile spreading a little with realization. He knew why he'd never heard sex described as what he had just experienced. They hadn't had sex.

They'd made love.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

I just turned 23 in May and have never had a date in my life… so I ponder a question. What in the _hell_ am I doing writing romance? Anyways... no I don't own them... though can you imagine owning Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy? Mreow!

* * *

Leaning up on his elbow slightly, Severus lifted his arm to brush the long locks of disheveled hair away from Harry's face. In sleep his face was relaxed and peaceful in a way that he hadn't seen on the young man's face for a long time. He brushed his fingers softly through the Gryffindor's hair, smiling gently when Harry nuzzled against his hand like a kitten. Harry's eyes began to flutter open a little, and Severus leaned in before he could stop himself. He brushed his lips across Harry's, thrilling on the inside when Harry responded instantly, the kiss lasting between them for several long moments before he withdrew to inhale slowly. 

A soft smile was on Harry's face as he gazed up into the pale face across from him, lifting his hand to trace the potion master's hard jawline. "Wow. I think I like that kind of a wake up."

Severus chuckled in reply, sitting up slowly. "I was starting to think you would sleep all day."

"Not a bad thought if you're planning to stay with me." Harry answered, his mouth answering before his sleep addled brain could catch up. His eyes widened slightly and he rushed to cover up his blunder. "Exactly how late is it?"

Obsidian eyes sparked slightly with amusement, but Severus chose to let the comment alone, settling for reveling in the warm blush covering his bed companion's face. "Well past the eleventh hour."

Harry blinked slightly at that. He couldn't ever remember being healthy and sleeping so late. Hell, even when he was sick he still had to be up at dawn unless he was in the hospital wing… or when he'd almost lost the baby. As though sensing his thoughts about her the baby kicked against his stomach, earning a chuckle from Severus who felt the kick against his own skin.

"I think our daughter agrees that it's time to get up."

Emerald eyes shot open even further and Harry stared at the potion master who looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow. An impossibly large grin spread across Harry's face then and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Severus strong torso. "Our daughter." He repeated in wonder, burying his head against the older man's neck. "Our daughter, Severus. Merlin, but I love how that sounds!"

Severus' arms came around him, sitting up and pulling him into his lap, a soft smile on his lips as he kissed Harry's cheek gently. "I love it too, Harry. I really do."

* * *

Hermione sighed, pacing nervously from one end of her room at the Leaky Cauldron to the other. Her mother had dropped her off early that morning amidst a fresh set of tears that had left Hermione feeling empty and exhausted. If she felt this poorly, then how must Harry feel about her betrayal? 

She continued to pace growing more and more anxious with each passing moment. The problem was that now she was in Diagon Alley, she had no idea what to do at all. It seemed so unlike her. She always knew what to do. She always thought ahead to each possibility. She was acting like Harry. Just like last year when he had rushed off to ministry after she had pointed out that it could be a trap. That was why Sirius had died. That was why it was Harry's fault, because he didn't think ahead. It was his – NO! She pushed the thoughts away forcefully, shuddering as she reached out to grab hold of the desk behind her.

It was not Harry's fault. Harry loved Sirius. Harry would never do anything to hurt Sirius. It was not Harry's fault. It wasn't!

She sucked desperately on the air around her, feeling disoriented and dizzy. What was she going to do? Harry was missing. Ron was missing. Her two best friends, the people she trusted beyond anything – and she had no idea how to get to them. For that fact she wasn't even sure if they would look at her now. She wanted to cry for the hopelessness of the situation, but she felt like she was cried out.

She walked unsteadily towards the window and stood leaning wearily against the frame. God above, how did she fix this?

* * *

When Severus and Harry finally showed up in the dining room it was nearly lunchtime. Rebastan glanced up at the sound of the doors opening and felt his eyes widen. His reaction garnered his brother's attention and soon the whole table was looking at the doors. Even Lucius couldn't keep some reaction from showing. Certainly they all knew that Harry Potter was a beautiful young man, and certainly they knew that Severus Snape was handsome in his own right. They had seen them together on multiple times, many lips whispering what a striking couple they would make. But they had never seen them together as they were now. 

Severus' arm was wrapped securely around the young man's waist, holding him close to his side in manner that both screamed of protection and possession. Dark black eyes glittered with an awareness of just how striking his fellow was, daring anyone to say anything unseemly to the dark lion. Harry for his part practically glowed. He had tamed down the large grin from the bedroom and now a content smile graced his lips. It was the glow of his eyes that drew people's attention though. There was something there that had been missing since long before he had even entered the Wizarding world.

Severus arched a dark eyebrow at them all. Harry's lips quirked a bit more as he looked at them. "What? Never seen a pregnant Gryffindor before?"

It was Narcissa who finally broke the awe at the table, standing from her chair and walking over to Harry. To his great shock she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "I think it's more the fact we've never seen a _happy _pregnant Gryffindor, Harry."

Lucius watched them closely as they approached the table, standing to re-seat his wife as Severus and Harry were seated across from them. "It's a good change, Mr. Potter."

Harry just smiled back, his eyes resting momentarily on the werewolf and animagus setting down from him before he grinned and gave a slight inclination of his head. Sirius grinned back and Lupin winked. His eyes scanned the table thoughtfully as Draco took his distraction to slip a bit more food onto Harry's plate than the house-elves had put. They were an odd, eclectic group to say the least and yet they each had their place in the odd family the created.

A shadow shifted slightly behind the rest of them as Harry lifted a piece of sausage. He paused but did not turn. "Have you eaten Peter?"

His question caused a couple of people to jump. They often forgot that Peter was even around the man stayed so thoroughly hidden in the shadows. Only their master seemed to be constantly aware of the meekest of their number.

"No." The answer finally came, slow and hesitant.

Harry waved his hand at a random empty seat, popping the sausage into his mouth. "Then come do so."

"I c-cannot."

"Have it your way." Harry answered.

Ron caught a glimpse of his best mate's eyes from where he sat and gave Blaise a look. He knew that gleam. He saw it in the twins' eyes all the time. The next thing he knew there was a startled yelp as Peter suddenly found himself air born and floating across the table. He was placed on the chair Harry had previously indicated and it scooted in.

Peter immediately tried to get up and found to his horror that the chair wouldn't budge and neither in fact could he.

"Enough." The single word caused Peter to freeze in place and he swallowed hard. Voldemort stalked forward into the room, setting down at the head of the table. Ruby eyes remained on Peter's pale face. "You've punished yourself enough, Peter. It ends."

Peter shifted uncomfortably, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder and he looked up uncertainly into gentle amber. "Yes, Peter. It's long since time you rejoined the living, Wormtail." Sirius' hand joined Remus' their fingers curling together on top of his shoulder. Sirius didn't speak, but a single nod confirmed that he agreed with the werewolf and he sagged into his seat.

Severus sneered, drawing Harry's attention back to his plate. "Such emotions and its barely even lunch. How un-Slytherin of you all."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed.

* * *

Dudley pulled self consciously at the collar of the robe he was wearing as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Why can't I just wear my clothes?" 

Draco rolled his eyes where he stood leaning against the doorway. "We're going into wizarding London. While it's not uncommon to see a few students in muggle clothing it most certainly would draw attention for a Malfoy to be seen with someone dressed as a muggle. We have two days left before school starts again which means we will easily blend in amongst the students doing last minute shopping to restock. Now stop whining!"

Blend in? How in the hell was he supposed to blend in? He tugged again at the collar of the borrowed robe. "I look like a girl!" A sharp slap landed up the back of his head. "Ow! What the ruddy hell was that for?" He demanded, glaring at the redheaded witch.

"For being a prat and insulting my gender."

A chuckle drew their attention. "Can't you go anywhere without causing a scene Dudley?"

Dudley looked up sharply, brown eyes meeting the deep green of his cousin's only briefly before glancing away again. "Hello Harry."

Ginny and Draco exchanged looks before slipping silently out the door leaving the two facing each other. Harry crossed the room to the window, looking down at the courtyard where Narcissa was reading by the fountain. "It's good to see you, Dudley."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Dudley finally shuffled over to him. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." He cringed almost as soon as he said it. Of course he looked better. The last time he'd seen him he'd been mostly starved and had more than just a couple of bruises.

Harry however just grinned. "I'm doing much better." He agreed amicably, lifting one hand to rest on his belly. Dudley's eyes followed the movement to where he'd been avoiding looking. He knew that Harry was pregnant, had accepted it when he and his mother were told for the most part, but to see it… Harry's stomach was swelled out with baby just the same as Mrs. Madison's, his literary teacher, had two years before. He had thought it to be odd to see her pregnant then… seeing Harry… his cousin… his **male** cousin pregnant… it was even stranger. For some reason he'd thought that it maybe wouldn't show because of what Harry was.

"How are you doing, Dudley?"

The question caused Dudley to jump slightly, pulling from his thoughts abruptly. He blinked for a moment then shrugged. "Alright I guess. It's all a bit surreal I think." Harry snorted, lifting an eyebrow. "What? I know what surreal means Harry!"

Harry only chuckled again. "I know what you mean about surreal. Everything's felt that way to me since this past summer."

Another moment of silence passed not quite as awkward as before. "I'm sorry, Harry." Dudley mumbled quietly.

Harry's head tilted. "For what?"

Large shoulders shrugged and Dudley shifted uncomfortably. "Everything I suppose. I'm sorry for what happened this summer. I'm sorry about the way D – Vernon treated you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you all the time. I shouldn't have. I should have protected you not helped him." He was cut off when Harry's hand covered his mouth.

"You have nothing to apologize for as far as I'm concerned Dudley. We were both just kids, and you were only following your father's example. As for this summer? I wouldn't have survived it without your help Dudley. That by far makes up for anything else." He grinned. "C'mon. Let's get you outside so they can take you to get your stuff. Just don't argue with them. They know what you need."

Dudley heaved a sigh. "I'll try, but honestly? I might kill that skinny little blonde boy."

Harry snorted.

* * *

Severus couldn't help shaking his head, his admiration for the young man he found himself falling for rising even more. He didn't know anyone else that would have did what Harry had just done. He certainly wouldn't have. He would have left Dursley floundering. He would have made him be the one to fix things, but then there Harry was offering the proverbial olive branch in peace. He sighed, shaking his head slightly before removing the potion he'd been working on and heading towards his lord's study. He needed to talk to that man.

* * *

Hermione frowned as she walked around Diagon Alley. She'd gathered all her supplies already, but she couldn't stand simply sitting around in her room. She kept hoping, irrationally she admitted, that she would see Harry or Ron's familiar face if she just walked around enough. So far it hadn't worked. 

She turned and went back into Flourish & Botts, the third time that day, and headed up the stairs to where the non student books were kept, browsing the titles for something, anything that would hold her attention for more than five minutes. She doubted that anything would be able to accomplish that right now. It seemed that everything she had picked up in the past few days had a reference to Dumbledore and Voldemort or light magic versus dark.

Her inability to concentrate made her feel sorry for all the times she had griped and sniped at Ron to hold his attention. She wanted nothing more than to do what she'd seen Ron do on countless occasions and bang her head in frustration. She sighed, curling her fingers into the front of her hair and pushing it back away from her face. She lifted her head and froze. There. Just out the window. Silver pale blond hair. There was only one family she'd ran into with that hair color.

She leapt from her place and raced down the stairs, stumbling slightly as nearly nosediving down them before righting herself and running past an astonished shop keeper. She ran out into the middle of the street and paused, looking around frantically. There. Up the street. She tried to hurry towards them but the streets were so crowded with last minute shoppers and people just enjoying the last few days of winter break.

Hermione felt panic beginning to build in her chest as the crowds threatened to separate her from her destination. The familiar trade mark Malfoy hair was growing further away. Desperation gnawed at her and she shoved a hard elbow into a man's gut, not even bothering to apologize as she shot past him and repeated the action on the next person in her way.

Finally she shot out the other side of the crowd. Wide eyes shot from one direction to the next. She couldn't see him. Damn it! She turned wildly, sharp eyes scanning anywhere for a sign of platinum. She froze at the sign hanging half way down the street. Knockturn Alley. She couldn't go there though. It was full of evil and dark wizards. That's what she'd been told by more than one professor… but… but… if that was where Malfoy had gone… Then she _had_ to follow. There was no choice.

She didn't dare to run in there though. She took a deep breath before cautiously entering the darkened alley. Everything here felt different, like there was an entirely unknown energy running throughout the alley, powering it. If possible her eyes felt even wider as she pressed against the wall, inching along it as she eyed everyone and everything nervously.

A hand shot out of the shadows, wrapped over her mouth, and she was jerked unceremoniously into a darkened nook.

"Why in the hell are you following me Granger?"

For a moment relief flooded her. She hadn't lost him after all. Then common sense took over. This was Draco Malfoy. Who had a wand. At her throat. This was not a situation to feel relieved in.

"I'll ask again, mudblood, why were you following me?" He demanded, wand jabbing into her throat.

"To make things right." She answered softly, and promptly proceeded to faint into his arms.

Well. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Ginny scowled at the bushy brunette. "Just leave her here, Draco."

Draco frowned at her. "I can't 'just leave' her, Ginny. She might know something important."

Ginny pulled a face. "And you think she's just going to tell you."

He sighed. "No I don't think she'll just tell me. That's what spells and potions are for. Take Dursley and finish his shopping. You can survive shopping with Ginny right Dursley?"

"Err, right." Came the squeak to his left. Dudley was still staring transfixed at Draco. He'd never seen anyone use their wand like that, and he certainly wasn't sure that he ever wanted to again. And with that Ginny seized his arm and practically dragged him away from the young wizard, leaving Draco to sigh and roll his eyes as he took in the pale witch still in his arms.

She was pale, a lot paler than could have been healthy, and her eyes were underlined with deep dark smudges that told of sleepless nights. Even closed he could clearly tell that they were puffy which meant she'd been crying. He really wanted nothing more than to leave her there, but knew if Harry found out, and there was no mistaking that he would because Ginny Weasley had a damned big mouth, well… Harry would probably kill him.

Why? Because that's who Harry was.

On the other hand, if he took the muggleborn home without his father's, or more importantly the Dark Lord's permission, he was dead anyway. He growled at the girl in his arms. "You're already proving more trouble than you're worth Granger." But Hermione didn't hear a word.

* * *

_The body of one Vernon Dursley was found yesterday at Number Four Privet Drive. For those of you unfamiliar with the name he was the uncle and guardian of one Harry James Potter. In a recent interview with the Quibbler Mr. Potter alluded to the fact that his relationship with the guardians chosen for him by Albus Dumbledore might not have been as perfect as some would have liked. I visited the home of the deceased yester evening to speak with Mrs. Dursley and her son Dudley, but found the house empty._

_After the somewhat notorious interview with The Quibbler questions have been raised recently, not just about Harry Potter's upbringing but about the events surrounding his impending fatherhood. Who is the other father? How did they get to Harry when there was a magical block on the area? Exactly why was there a magical block? These are questions that both The Daily Prophet and the ministry are most keen to find the answers for._

_Albus Dumbledore refused an interview but did send this statement._

_"**It is a sad day to hear the untimely death of Mr. Dursley. I placed Harry Potter with the Dursley's because I knew that they would love and care for him. Guide him into the extraordinary young man that he is today. I'm sure that he would have loved to get to be a part of Harry's child's life. As for your other questions I can only answer one. Yes, there was a magical block instituted around Harry's home this summer. It was placed for extra protection to keep Harry safe. As to who fathered Harry's child, that is not my place to say."**_

_How they managed to get through the magical block was blatantly not answered._

_Thomas Riley_

Harry's eyes went dark. Anger and disbelief jumped and battled in his throat. The nerve… the audacity of that man to even think such bald faced lies! The paper was starting to smoke where Harry's fingers were curled into it.

"Merlin's balls I'm going to kill that damned bastard!" A moment later the smoke was gone and a dark glow settled in Harry's eyes, making them flash momentarily red.

* * *

I know… it's taken me an abysmally long time to update. Mom's been in the hospital a lot again lately though and honestly I got stuck on this chapter. Then when I finally got it figured out my computer started being stupid. Word has gotten to where sometimes it won't open my chapters, so then I have to go through the tmp files to see if I can fnd it and if I can't then I have to delete said chapter and start over. Anyone know what might be causing this? 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Draco practically dropped the slender witch onto the bed, eager to be away from her body. He stepped back, trying not to dig at his arms where she had been against his bare skin. Merlin he needed a bath!

"Tibby." There was a faint pop and a diminutive house elf stood before him. "Tell my father to come to my room at his earliest convenience, but don't tell him anything else."

"Yes sirs. Tibby will be doing as young master says." She winked out of existence and Draco sighed.

Now… what the hell was he supposed to tell his father when he got there? He dropped into the chair at his desk, drumming his fingers against the dark cherry wood as he pondered the girl on his bed. Her face was still just as pale as it had appeared in the shadowed alley and dark smudges that looked almost like bruises were present beneath her eyes. Her hair was tousled, giving her an unkempt look that was not normal for the bossy witch.

Her eyes when they had been open had been haunted, a look that he was unaccustomed to seeing from Gryffindor's know-it-all. What had she meant 'to make things right'? Did she want to fix things between her and Harry? He snorted slightly. She had almost succeeded in killing Harry's baby. He didn't think Harry would just accept an apology and go on with things. But then this was Harry, who had proven to have seemingly no restraint on the forgiveness he gave.

And yet there was something off about Granger. He could feel it in her very aura and the magic that clung like a cloak around her shoulders. He scratched absently at his tingling arms before realizing what he was doing and jerking his hands down into his lap. He needed a bath and he needed a bath **now**.

* * *

Harry hesitated outside the door. He'd marched down here fully intending on stating what he needed and getting what he needed, but now that he was here he was confronted with the memory of his last run in with this man. He shifted on his feet uneasily before inhaling to gather his courage and knocking on the mahogany door in front of him.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

He grimaced slightly, biting back the first words on his tongue, to point out that he was not a Potter. He stepped through the doors, glancing up at the dark head bent over a slim book.

"_Hello, Sssspeaker-child."_

He jumped slightly, turning his head to the fire in the corner. _"Hello, Nagini."_

"_Your ssccent isss changed. You ssssmell asss the dark one doessss."_

Harry blinked at the question in her tone. Then smiled. _"I am the dark one'sss." _He answered, not managing to keep the blush from his face. Nagini's answering hiss was easily discernable without words as 'I told you so' and Harry nodded. _"Yesss, you did tell me, Nagini. You're sssmarter than I."_

"_As fascinating as this is_," and it was fascinating watching the ease with which Harry spoke the snake language, "_I wonder if there's an actual reason for your presence Mr. Potter or if you just wish to speak with my snake_?"

"_Mannerssss Marvolo." _Nagini hissed warningly, the end of her tail twitching with an annoyed snap the reminded Harry rather of a mad cat.

Voldemort merely arched a dark eyebrow at his familiar. "Well Potter?" He demanded, reverting back to English.

Harry blanched a little at the coldness in the Dark Lord's voice. Maybe he was crazy but he could have sworn that at one point the man had warmed up to him. Actually, he knew he had. He needed to think only of the Christmas breakfast, mere days before, to know it for sure. A spark flared in the back of Harry's mind. If he wanted to be an arse then so be it. He'd had enough of cowering at the feet of his so-called betters.

His shoulders straightened, his spine stiffened, and he lifted his head until he met and held the ruby red gaze, something he had failed to do since coming to the manor. His jaw line hardened and in that moment Voldemort caught a glimpse of what all Harry's friends must have seen to put such faith and trust on one man's shoulders.

He was the epiphany of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The hard face and posture were that of a warrior, the shrewd calculating eyes filled with cunning knowledge. He was the perfect blend of Lily Evans and Tom Riddle. His breath caught in his throat.

"Get out, Potter." Harry didn't budge. His only reaction was to blink and tilt his head. "_GET OUT POTTER_!" Parseltongue when he was pissed had always sent even Severus and Lucius scrambling from the room, but still the boy didn't move.

"Why?" He demanded softly, his original reason for coming shoved to the back of his mind. "Why can't you accept who I am? Who you are to me?"

"Because it's not true!" Voldemort near shouted, coming up from his chair and turning his back on Lily's son. Unable to look into those emerald eyes any longer.

"Isn't it? Then why do you deny it so vehemently? Is it truly such a retched idea that you cannot even begin to fathom the possibility?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Harry snorted. "Ya know, ever since I've entered this world I've had it shoved down my throat that you killed my parents. It was your fault I'd never had parents. Your fault I was left with the Dursley's to be neglected, starved, beaten for every little thing that went wrong in their lives." He hadn't intended to say that part. He drew a deep breath to reign in his emotions and continued. "It was you that kept coming after me year after year and therefore because of you that I had to keep returning to that house every summer. It was you who caused the only family member I had who gave a damn about me to be taken away. But it wasn't you. I figured that out for myself so why the hell can't you get over whatever your problem is with me!"

"_Because it was me_!" Voldemort's angry hiss drew Harry up short and Voldemort laughed, a cold mirthless laugh. "_Didn't exxxpect that did you, Harry? Didn't exxxpect me to ssssay that? Well it'ss the truth. It wass me! I'm the reassson you didn't have Lily to hold you growing up! I'm the one that took her away from you! It wasss me! I killed her! It wasss my fault she died. It wasss me!" _

Voldemort's magic was reacting to his anger and Harry could feel it rolling off the man in waves. Harry shook his head. He could _feel_ their magics colliding and mingling together - the same yet different. If he could feel it then he knew his father could as well. He turned his back to leave but paused as his hand rested on the door. "Self pity does not suit you Father." He slammed the door behind him and slumped at the sound of several things breaking in succession.

* * *

Lucius stared. His training kept him from openly showing the shock he currently felt, but it didn't stop him from feeling it. He'd been in the midst of helping Severus with an incredibly complicated and tedious potion when the house elf had come, and now he couldn't help but feeling grateful that the creature had been unable to tell him exactly why Draco wanted him. If Tibby had told him he would have more than likely blown the potions' lab up in his shock.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight of Hermione Granger lying on the bed of the guest bedroom that was connected to his son's bedroom via a shared bathroom. Oh he supposed there were worse things… but this was Granger! The very girl who continued to beat his son out of top ranks in every class he shared with her!

The bathroom door opened and Draco stepped out, wet hair dripping onto the carpet. "Father." He seemed to sigh in relief upon sight of his sire.

Lucius turned and arched an elegant eyebrow at the sight of his son dripping wet and wearing only a pair of pants. Draco shrugged. "I wasn't sure who had come in." He said simply."

"Yes, I can see why you would be nervous of who might stumble in. What in Merlin's name is she doing here Draco?"

"She followed us into Knockturn Alley." As though that explained everything. Clearly Lucius didn't believe so if the arch of his eyebrow was anything to go by. Draco sighed. "She spotted us in Diagon Alley and followed down onto Knockturn. I grabbed her, threatened her, she blabbered something about making things right, and passed out."

"And you thought you should bring her here?"

Draco almost froze on the inside, but it never showed on his mask. "I thought it might present an excellent opportunity to gain information. If not willingly then there are always alternative methods."

Lucius smiled. "Very wise decision, Draco. Very wise indeed."

Draco grinned.

* * *

_Long, slender fingers reached into the crib, gently lifting the newborn boy and cradling him to a strong sturdy chest. The whimpers and thrashing stopped and large emerald eyes blinked up at him. He smiled, swaying slightly as he rocked the child. A small hand curled around his finger and he chuckled, kissing the top of the infant's head. How in the world Muggles could be so stupid as to presume a newborn could not see. - _

_A gurgle filtered through the small manor in Godric's Hollow followed by the sound of splashing. He stepped into the bathing chamber and smirked at the sight of his beautiful wife, soaking wet down the front, and his infant son giggling as he kicked his little feet in the tub, splashing more water onto his mother who shook an admonishing finger at him even as she laughed. –_

_He leaned up on his elbow, running his fingers through her long hair softly. He could see her eyes glittering in the dark, silent tears running down her face. "What troubles you?" _

_She shook her head slightly, her hand lifted to his on her shoulder and she knotted their fingers together. "I'm tired, Mark. I just want to be with you like we're supposed to be." She inhaled as he drew her up snug to his chest, wrapping their arms over her waist. "He cries for you when you're not here. Wakes up screaming and calling for you and he's inconsolable." She turned, burying her face against his chest. "Sometimes I just break down and cry with him." -_

_The one year old slept, though his rest was not peaceful. He began to wonder if the infant couldn't perhaps sense the turmoil surrounding his life. He whispered a soft spell of comfort and peace as his fingers threaded through thick black locks of hair. The baby sighed and shifted, nuzzling into his hand and slept deeply. - _

_He burst through the main doors, by passing James' dead body. He had to reach them. Had to save them! "No! Not Adrian! Take me instead, Dumbledore! Not my Adrian!" He heard his precious Lily's voice begging. _

_A laugh, cold and chilling reverberated through the second floor. "How about I take both instead?" _

_Tom shoved through the door in time to see the first wave of acid green light strike his loved one's heart and she fell lifeless to the floor. Dumbledore turned his wand on the infant in the bed and Tom's mind screamed in rage. He was too late, the wave of green was already heading in his son's direction and the baby was screaming holy terror. He threw out his hand even as he flung himself bodily at Dumbledore. Time seemed to slow almost to a stop. White flashed from Tom's fingertips, racing to the baby and surrounding him in blinding white light seconds before the killing curse struck. His scream was abruptly silenced and he fell over limp as a rag doll at the same moment that Tom himself began screaming. He could feel his soul literally being torn from his body as the killing curse traveled up the channel of magic he'd left trying to protect his son. He struggled to hold on but the last conscious thought he had was of Dumbledore standing over him and his infant son, pale as death, and unmoving in his crib. _

Glowing red eyes stared sightlessly into the fire and slowly the hatred that lit them faded until the red was gone replaced by broken sapphire. Two clear crystalline tears fell down his face, unnoticed and unchecked as the most feared Dark Lord in history lost himself in the memories of his beloved Lily and his precious Adrian.

* * *

"If you don't stop scratching you're going to make your arms bleed, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Sorry, Father."

Lucius looked up and a slight smile touched his lips. It seemed the moments he got to spend with his son were few and far between despite being in the same manor. Draco was growing into a fine young man, but unlike Harry Draco was still in part a child. He still needed to mature. It was something that Lucius thanked Merlin for that he had been able to shelter him enough that he hadn't had to grow up as fast as some of his peers had. His eyes darkened from their usual silver to storm gray. If someone had even thought of doing to his son what Dumbledore had done to Harry… He would have taken great personal pleasure in gutting them open and letting them hang in the forest to be eaten alive.

"Father?"

Draco's voice pulled him from his thoughts. His fingers were clenched in an effort to keep from digging at his arms. "Hold your arms out." He instructed as he finished grinding the leaves.

The relief on Draco's face was instant as the paste was spread over his arms. The redness began to fade and he sighed softly. "It's not natural." Lucius hands paused slightly, glancing up at him, one eyebrow lifted in question. "The magic I can feel on her. It's not natural. It's…" He hesitated, struggling to find the right word for what he had felt, for what made his arms sting and burn as though being bitten by a thousand ants. "…twisted. Like a memory charm but it's not. It's been darkened, warped and defiled with lust." He shuddered slightly and as Lucius straightened he squeezed his shoulder.

Dumbledore was going to die, very slowly and very painfully for what he'd done to these children.

A whimper came from the bed and both blondes looked up, edging closer as the girl's eyelids began to flutter. Slowly, mahogany eyes slid into view, an even slower awareness edging into them as Draco spoke beside her bed. "Granger?"

Her eyes blinked rapidly, a hand lifted to push her mushed and matted hair away from her face. "Granger?" He repeated.

Hermione's head swung in his direction, eyes widening with first alarm and then relief. "It worked. Oh thank Merlin! It worked. I found you. Where's Harry? Please I have to talk to him - I have to explain... I have to!"

"Miss Granger if you would kindly calm down before I make you calm down." Lucius' cold voice cut in, succeeding in silencing the girl. "Better. Now - if you would kindly start from the beginning?"

* * *

Harry walked silently along the hallway, one hand resting on his belly, the other clenching and unclenching as he struggled to control the many emotions running rampant through his mind. He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going, but his feet followed a well-known path toward one of the cozier studies of the manor. He paused just inside the door as a head came up from being bent over the desk.

"I'm sorry, Rudolphus. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Rudolphus merely waved a hand. "It's been made clear that you have free run of the manor same as we do." He rose, slipping the book he'd been pouring over shut and into his pocket. "I'm finished anyways, so unless you need something?" He was at the door and just past Harry's shoulder before the boy finally spoke.

"Actually… there is something you could do for me." His voice lilted at the end, turning what could have been a demand into a gentle request.

* * *

_**Quibbler - Special Evening Edition!**_

_It seems as though a day doesn't go by that something isn't said about one Harry Potter anymore. Everyone is questioning just exactly where the wizarding world's most famous teenager is hiding and why. Questions have also been aroused about our young celebrity's private life, and after much deliberation, we here at the Quibbler have the answers. I've decided to simply post the entire conversation, unedited so that nothing would be left out._

_Lovegood: Good evening Harry. It's a pleasure to see you again._

_Harry: Good evening, Mr. Lovegood. It's nice to see you again as well._

_Lovegood: I must say you're looking much better than the last time we met._

_Harry (blushes): Thank you, sir. I'm feeling much better as well. I have some really great people taking care of me that I can thank for that._

_Lovegood: I, and everyone else who cares about you, am very glad to hear that, Harry. We didn't get into it much last time, but these last months must have truly been trying for you, and add on to that the recent death of your uncle –_

_Harry (cuts in gently): My uncle is dead, Mr. Lovegood. Simple as that. I feel no sorrow over the fact. My life at No. Four Privet Drive was not an easy one to live, and Vernon Dursley was the main cause of that. If anything I must confess to feeling relief that there is no way he can cause such strife in my life again. My entire life at Privet Drive was nothing but a lie. (Harry looks down at his lap, suddenly very interested in his fingers before looking back up through the fringe of his bangs, and when he next speaks his voice is very soft, almost inaudible.) I grew up in a cupboard. My Hogwarts letters were even addressed to the cupboard. They had four bedrooms… two of which were occupied, yet they chose to put me in the cupboard and keep me there. Out of sight out of mind, I suppose._

_Lovegood (has to swallow to regain his voice): Do you think it was because of their fear of your magic?_

_Harry: Not then. I didn't know magic existed then. I only knew what the Dursley's told me. That I was a worthless freak._

_Lovegood: You most certainly are not! (blushes) Forgive me my ire, Harry, but to think of a child being locked in a cupboard…_

_Harry: I quite understand, sir. Though, it took me along time to come to a place where I could agree with you. Being told for all that you can remember of your life that you're a worthless freak who came from worthless drunken freak parents… it's hard to put such lessons behind you. (takes a breath before he continues) But back to your question, when I finally found out about magic, yes, I thought that to be the reason for their treatment. But as I said, my entire life at the Dursley's was a lie – from what I was told about my parents to the lies I was forced to tell the neighbors. I recently found out that Vernon Dursley, who told me magic was not real, that everything about me was abnormal and freakish – he was a wizard. Moreover he was a wizard using his magic to keep his wife and son subdued into treating me the exact same way that he did._

_Lovegood: How exactly was he doing that and is that why there was no one at No Four when the Prophet went to the house?_

_Harry: Yes, sir. My aunt and cousin were both removed from the premises after my cousin contacted me informing me that he suspected his father had struck his mother. We are in the process of getting to know each other for who we truly are._

_Lovegood: Do you see them having a place in your child's life?_

_Harry: Oh yes. (His hand goes to his swollen stomach, stroking softly.) I intend to give this child everything that I lacked growing up, and that begins with a proper family. My child will have two parents, godparents, grandparents, and a plethora of aunts, uncles, and cousins._

_Lovegood: Two parents, Harry? You would not speak of the second parent last time._

_Harry (smiles fully for the first time): You should understand better than anyone that people and their roles in life change, Mr. Lovegood. The second father of my child now is a man of great strength and knowledge. I believe I would have fallen apart through the first stages of my pregnancy had it not been for his care._

_Lovegood: I think I'm missing something in your explanation._

_Harry (chuckles as he stands): I'm sure that you'll figure it out sir. After all, you do have one of the most brilliant witches I know for a daughter. (He fastens his cloak and bows.) Good day to you, Mr. Lovegood. And when you see Luna, be sure to tell her I said hello._

_Lovegood (standing and returning the bow): And to you, Harry. If I don't see you again before the birth of your child, then may I say I hope fatherhood is as good to you as it is me._

_After Harry's departure I took it upon myself to go visiting in Little Surrey. I asked several different neighbors if they could remember Harry Potter – all of them said no, but when he was referenced as the Dursley's nephew it sparked an instant memory. Most of the neighbors referred to him as 'a dirty little boy' 'always in trouble' and 'criminal'. When asked about the last I was informed that it was a well-known fact in Surrey that Harry Potter had attended St. Brutus' School For Incurably Criminal Boys._

_It is said that Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of our time, and after his defeat of Grindlewald certainly it is true, but is he really one of the wisest? To leave a one-year-old infant with someone and then apparently never go check on him is not just insane it is magical neglect. One could almost say that the magical neglect is equal to the physical neglect that Harry Potter received at the hands of his relatives._

Severus couldn't help staring. First from the article to the young man sitting in front of him smirking and back again. "Been busy, have you?"

"Only a bit." The corner's of his lips were tilted upward with amusement.

"You seem awfully confident considering how much information you gave."

Harry nodded, still smiling slightly. "A lot of information yes."

"You think that was wise?"

"Of course, Severus. After all, the information I gave to Leviticus Lovegood is exactly what the wizarding world wants to hear. All about their tragic little hero and his tragic little life. They're already doubting, this will only solidify those growing doubts in the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore."

Severus' mouth hung open slightly in shock before it snapped shut with an audible click. "Merlin help us – you **are** a Slytherin."

Harry laughed, eyes shining. "I learn from the best, I assure you."

The door to Severus' private study creeped open and a familiar blonde sidled in. He took a deep breath, eyeing the youngest of the two nervously. In a very un-Malfoyish gesture he blurted out his missive so fast that he was only barely discernable. "I'm-not-sure-if-I-should-tell-you-this-but-Granger's-in-the-manor-and-requesting-to-see-you."

* * *

blink I couldn't help it. Ihad to do something to make Draco less Lucius..ous. Besides, if someone were to relax and act out of character even for a second... I think it would happen around Harry. 


End file.
